Espinas
by Buscadora
Summary: AU. Durante mucho tiempo, Bella estuvo segura de varias cosas. La primera y más importante, que Edward la quería. Pero un día tuvo que abrir los ojos.
1. Recuerdos

**Prólogo: Recuerdos.**

Canturreaba una canción sin letra, porque hacía mucho que se había mezclado con otras hasta perderse. Era una melodía lenta y dulce, que le recordaba a alguien que no conseguía precisar.

Una imagen que jamás había visto, porque no era una memoria suya, atravesó su mente como un destello.

Las notas se interrumpieron. Tras una pausa, empezó de nuevo desde el principio.

Un recuerdo de esa persona largamente perdida. Una figura borrosa, sin nombre ni rostro, que se acercaba a ella despacio. Sonreía, lo sabía aunque no pudiese verle la cara. Ahora le estaba diciendo algo, pero no escuchaba más que un murmullo lejano arrastrado por el viento.

Y esa memoria se desvaneció en el aire como la niebla de la mañana. La canción se quebró en sus labios. Un suspiro roto, una lágrima seca.

Otro recuerdo apareció. Fuego. Gritos inhumanos, el crepitar de las llamas, el cielo rojo como la sangre. La que se derramó ese día. Abrió la boca y gritó con rabia, pero ningún sonido desgarró el aire. O tal vez sí. Tal vez se había alejado demasiado en su memoria para ser consciente del presente.

La imagen no desapareció como la anterior: se fragmentó en varias. Tembló al ver la escena de sus pesadillas repetida en su mente, obligada a revivirla una y otra vez.

Alguien dijo un nombre. Abrió los ojos. ¿Los había cerrado?

Enfocó la mirada en el hombre que tenía delante. Lo conocía, se acordaba sus rasgos, y sabía su nombre. ¿Por qué era un completo desconocido para ella? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

Él la miró, con la tristeza y la compasión brillando en sus ojos dorados.

_Una noche clara, plagada de estrellas. Él estaba allí, a su lado. Miraban la luna en silencio, admirando su belleza. Faltaba poco para que estuviese…_

Él repitió aquel nombre, hablando con suavidad. De repente se dio cuenta de que era no un nombre cualquiera. Era su nombre. Sí, era el suyo. Sonrió, sin saber bien por qué, y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

… _llena. Nunca se había sentido así; completa. Tenía ganas de gritar al mundo que jamás volvería a estar sola, que por fin había encontrado su lugar…_

Miró su mano, enlazada con la del hombre. Era igual de pálidas, y su contacto fresco le resultaba agradable. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, y en los ojos de él resplandeció algo. ¿Alegría, tal vez?

…_esa noche no duraría para siempre, pero le gustaría que fuese así…_

Él había estado antes allí, a su lado, cogiéndole la mano como ahora. Siempre sonreía cuando ella lo hacía, siempre la miraba con tristeza cuando ella estaba demasiado perdida en recuerdos para reaccionar.

…_que nunca terminase…_

Eso ocurría con demasiada frecuencia. Pero él no perdía la esperanza. Y se sintió furiosa consigo misma, por que debería saber quién era, debería rescatar su nombre entre tantos otros que inundaban su mente cada día.

…_que nunca amaneciera…_

Buscó entre sus memorias, suyas o no, hasta encontrar alguna. Muchos recuerdos no tenían sonido, y otros estaban fragmentados, pero por fin encontró la cara del desconocido entre ellos. Y asoció el rostro con el nombre.

-Edward –murmuró.

Ahora fue él el que sonrió; una sonrisa sincera, llena de alegría. Pero los ojos de ella se habían vuelto a nublar, viviendo recuerdos abandonados.

_Corría por el bosque, el olor a tierra húmeda inundando su olfato…_

Él suspiró y acarició su mano. Tarareó una vieja melodía, y aunque ella no pareció reaccionar, vio que la tensión de sus hombros se relajaba. Eso era suficiente para él. Suspiró de nuevo y siguió cantando con voz suave.

…_alguien la perseguía, pero no tenía miedo. La sombra se alzó a su derecha, y ella se giró..._

* * *

_Este es sólo el prólogo. Tal vez el pricipio sea raro, pero todo se aclarará más adelante. No tardaré mucho en colgar el primer capítulo, sólo falta revisarlo.  
_

_Pretendo hacerlo bastante AU, pronto se verán las principales diferencias. _

_¡Espero que os guste!_


	2. Una reunión diplomática

**1. Una reunión diplomática.**

Él era alto y moreno, ancho de espaldas. Llevaba el pelo negro muy corto, unos vaqueros raídos y el musculoso torso al descubierto. Una sonrisa despectiva curvaba sus labios delgados. Se apoyaba indolentemente contra la pared, con la seguridad de quien sabe que puede hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera sin que nadie pueda detenerlo.

Era mediodía, pero eso no podía apreciarse por la capa de nubes grises que cubría el cielo. La calle estaba vacía, pero cada poco tiempo pasaba algún concurrente ocasional. Un lugar neutral, discreto pero público. Perfecto para una reunión tan delicada como aquella. Dos personas se acercaban sin prisas desde el final de la calle. Él se incorporó al verlas, examinándolas con precaución; a una de ellas la estaba esperando, pero no a la otra.

Los recién llegados se detuvieron a unos metros de él. Él tampoco se acercó: el penetrante olor a flores muertas se apreciaba lo suficientemente bien desde allí.

-Chupasangre –dijo por todo saludo, con la voz cargada de desprecio.

-Debes de ser Jacob –respondió el otro sin inmutarse.

Por toda respuesta, él gruñó.

El vampiro era alto y desgarbado, con el pelo cobrizo artísticamente desordenado, como recién salido de un anuncio de champú. Por lo demás, tenía ojos dorados y era pálido como una estatua de mármol, exactamente igual que los demás. Visto una sanguijuela, vistas todas.

Le observaba atentamente, pero Jacob no le hizo caso. Le llamaba más la atención la chica que venía con él, indudablemente humana. Era pálida, aunque no tanto como el chupasangre, de cabello largo marrón y ojos color chocolate. Sus rasgos eran dulces, pero en aquel momento todo en ella –su postura, sus cejas, sus labios- reflejaba la hostilidad que sentía hacia él. Sus labios… eran carnosos, de un ligero color rosa. Se imaginó como sería besarlos.

-Atrévete a tocarla –gruñó de repente el vampiro-, y te despedazaré.

Jacob sonrió torvamente ante la amenaza. Sí, ya le habían advertido que ese chupasangre en concreto, Edward Cullen, era una sanguijuela telépata.

La chica pasó la mirada nerviosa de uno a otro como un cervatillo asustado. Jacob se preguntó con curiosidad qué hacía con chupasangre, porqué iba voluntariamente con él y porqué no parecía asustada. Estaba claro que no era por ignorancia: si no supiera nada no estaría aquí. Tal vez confiaba en él de verdad. Veríamos si esa confianza duraba cuando su querida sanguijuela la estuviese dejando sin sangre.

-Acabemos con esto –suspiró el vampiro.

_Las verdades duelen, ¿um?_

-¿No nos presentas? –preguntó burlonamente Jacob.

La sanguijuela le dedicó una mirada entre impaciente y cauta. Después asintió con sequedad.

-Bella, te presentó a Jacob Black, licántropo. Jacob, esta es Isabella Swan. Y como ya te he dicho amablemente una vez, como la toques esparciré tus restos por todo el bosque.

Jacob hizo una reverencia burlona ante la chica, que alzó la barbilla con determinación. El vampiro dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado, y el licántropo decidió que ya era hora de terminar con esto.

-Muy bien –contestó frívolamente-. El pacto se mantiene igual: vosotros no entráis en nuestro territorio, y nosotros no entramos en el vuestro. Se anulará en cuanto mordáis a alguien –alzó las cejas significativamente al corderito que acompañaba sumisamente al chupasangre-. Sólo tenemos una cosa más que añadir: es responsabilidad vuestra cualquier sanguijuela vuestra zona. Si no los mantenéis a raya, tendremos que tomar medidas.

-Es justo –contestó la sanguijuela arrastrando las palabras.

-Claro que lo es. ¿Pegas, quejas o inconvenientes?

-Sólo una.

Jake esperó a que siguiera hablando, pero el vampiro se calló. Gruñó con impaciencia. ¿Acaso quería que se tiraran ahí todo el día? Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que esperar a que el maldito chupasangre se decidiera a hablar. Arreglar el coche, por ejemplo. O comer la tarta que Emily estaba preparando antes de que desapareciera. O…

-Cállate –siseó el vampiro-. Sólo hay una cosa que Carlisle quiere pediros.

Por la manera en la que lo dijo, Jacob estuvo seguro de que Edward no estaba de acuerdo. Eso le dio mala espina, y frunció las cejas con desconfianza.

-Quiere que el líder de vuestra manada… Sam Uley, ¿no es así?... se reúna con él dentro de una semana, en terreno neutral, para "hablar de las diferencias entre vampiros y licántropos" –de alguna manera se las apañó para seguir hablando sin emoción y transmitir toda la ironía posible en la última frase.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Estás de coña, ¿no? ¿Para qué queremos hacer eso? Cada uno por su lado y se acabó. Ha funcionado bien siempre, ¿para qué complicarse la vida?

El chupasangre asintió con satisfacción.

-Sabía que contestarías algo semejante. Transmitiré tu respuesta a Carlisle.

El licántropo le miró hoscamente. A Sam no le haría gracia que hubiese sido tan poco diplomático, pero la culpa era suya, por mandarle precisamente a él en misión diplomática. Claro que era mejor que mandar a Jared. En cualquier caso, había sido completamente sincero.

-Si esto es todo…

Dando por terminada la reunión, Jacob les dio la espalda. Sentía la mirada de ambos clavada en su nuca. Se volvió una decena de pasos más adelante, al escuchar la voz de la chica. Era suave, aunque algo ronca, que iba bien con sus rasgos ahora que no le observaban con frialdad. Hablaba con el chupasangre, con una expresión en los ojos entre la adoración y la fascinación. No entendió las palabras, pero estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con él y los licántropos.

La sanguijuela contestó algo, y se inclinó para besarla. Ella le correspondió con ganas, echando los brazos a su cuello, bebiendo del beso como agua tras días de sed.

Sintió que se revolvía el estómago.

Edward Cullen alzó la vista para mirarle por encima de la cabeza de su cordero, los antinaturales ojos dorados perforándole. Su mirada helada le transmitía un claro mensaje.

_No es asunto tuyo._

Jacob alzó los hombros en un gesto despreocupado.

_No es asunto mío,_ admitió mentalmente, _pero sí de tu novia. A ella la habrás engañado, pero yo sé lo que eres en realidad. ¿La matarás rápido, o seguirás jugando con ella?_

El rostro del vampiro era inexpresivo, pero la rabia era visible en sus ojos, que se habían oscurecido de repente. Jacob le dirigió una última sonrisa burlona, antes de girarse de nuevo.

Siguió caminado, un último pensamiento flotando en el aire.

_Jamás pensé que vería a una oveja caminar dócilmente hacia un león._

* * *

-…y se negó. Dijo que era innecesario, y que era mejor que no tuviésemos relación alguna.

-Tal y como esperábamos. Siempre podemos recurrir a este incidente en algún encuentro futuro con los licántropos.

-¿Será necesario?

-No lo creo, pero con ellos nunca se sabe. Es mejor estar preparados. ¿Y Bella?

-La dejé en su casa hace unos cuarenta minutos. No se llevó una buena impresión de él.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Estuvo de acuerdo con nosotros todo. Que los hombres lobo son muy peligrosos y desagradables, imprevisibles, y que es mejor que no acercarse a ellos. Es fácilmente manipulable.

-Es humana.

-Sí.

-¿Carlisle?

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que seguir con esta farsa?

-¿Te sientes culpable, Edward?

-Claro que no. Es sólo que se está alargando demasiado. Estoy cansado de fingir.

-Lo sé. No te preocupes, no tendrás que hacerlo durante mucho más tiempo.

-¿Cuánto más?

-Poco. Sólo un par de meses más, cuatro como mucho.

-No podemos apresurarnos, Edward. Esta es la parte más delicada. Hemos aguardado demasiado tiempo para estropearlo todo ahora.

-Lo sé…

-¿La hechas de menos?

-Cada día.

-Pronto estará con nosotros. La espera merecerá la pena.

-Es hora de que me vaya. Bella me estará esperando.

-Muy bien. ¿Edward?

-¿Sí?

-Buena suerte, hijo.

* * *

_Gracias a las tres  
_

_Aclarando alguna cosa: aquí nada de Luna Nueva y Eclipse ha ocurrido, y muy pocas cosas de Crepúsculo (la parte de James y eso). Como espero haber dejado claro, Jacob y Bella no se habían visto nunca hasta ahora. La mayoría de los capítulos serán desde el punto de vista de Bella._

_Y... creo que nada más. Espero que os haya gustado._


	3. Charlas nocturnas

_Me alegro de que no comprendais nada, es precisamente lo que pretendia. Me preocuparía si supueseis ya de que va la cosa xD Emykull, aún no puedo decirte si tu teoría es cierta o no. Eso sí, pronto habrá respuestas (seguramente en el capítulo 3).  
_

_Con esta historia he querido dar un vuelco a las que se suelen escribir por aqui (Edward abandona a Bella, Edward vuelve, Edward no vuelve, etc). Os aseguro desde ya que aquí no va a ocurrir nada de eso. Y creo que ya he hablado demasiado._

_Pronto se aclararán las cosas. Gracias a Aradia Gaunt, Clara, 3rill Cullen, Sandra, Elizabeth Chiba y Emykull. Me habeis levantado el ánimo_

* * *

**2. Charlas nocturnas.**

Tres días después del encuentro con el licántropo, Isabella Swan se lavaba los dientes frente al espejo.

Esa mañana Edward había ido a cazar. Al día siguiente ya estaría de nuevo con ella, no tenía qué preocuparse. Podía pasar una noche sin él, ¿no?

No sabía porqué el recuerdo de Jacob había venido a su mente. Le había parecido muy intimidador, una persona infantil, egocéntrica e inestable, tal y como Edward le había advertido que eran los hombres lobo. Bella se había empeñado en ir con él a su encuentro. Quería conocer a un licántropo, no saber de ellos a través de los demás.

Edward se había negado al principio, claro. Demasiado peligroso.

Estaba cansada de que la tratasen como una figura de cristal, que pudiera romperse de un momento a otro. Cierto, era terriblemente frágil comparada con un vampiro, pero le molestaba que parecieran considerarla una niña pequeña, protegiéndola y riéndose de sus torpezas.

A pesar de eso, nunca se había quejado. Era un precio insignificante a cambio de ganar una familia como los Cullen, y a Edward.

_Edward…_

Sonrió extasiada al recordar sus rasgos perfectos, su sonrisa, sus ojos dorados... De alguna manera lograba que un mero gesto suyo fuera parte de un baile perfectamente coordinado. Aún no podía creerse que alguien tan perfecto se hubiese fijado en ella entre todas las personas. Una chica mediocre, del montón, como miles más que podás encontrar en cualquier sitio.

Sin embargo, así había sido. Edward se había fijado en ella. Se había molestado en comprenderla, se había interesado por sus sueños, deseos e ilusiones. Había confiado en ella lo suficiente para admitir que era un vampiro, y la había llevado a conocer a su familia. Ellos –excepto Rosalie- la habían aceptado como una más de la familia. Había cogido especial cariño a Alice y Emmett, los hermanos que nunca había tenido, y a Esme, que la trataba como a otra hija.

Con ellos, los últimos meses que había estado a su lado habían sido los mejores de toda su vida.

Terminó en el cuarto de baño y se fue a la cama. Se metió entre las sábanas y se tapó hasta el cuello, aunque no hacía mucho frío. Se dio la vuelta y esperó a que el sueño llegara.

Frunció el ceño. Edward había estado ausente los últimos dos días, aunque le restaba importancia al asunto si ella preguntaba. Sin embargo, tras presionar había conseguido que le revelara que estaban planeando irse. Por supuesto, se dijo furiosa a sí misma, tendría que haberlo sabido. Los Cullen no podían estar para siempre en Forks; no podían estar en ningún sitio más que unos años. Se estremeció ante la idea de que se fueran, y la dejaran atrás.

Convencería a Edward de que la llevaran con ellos. Tendría que dejar toda su vida atrás, pero lo haría. Tendría que despedirse para siempre de Charlie y Reneé. Dios, se le partía el corazón al pensar en la despedida, pero iba a hacerlo hacerlo. _Tenía _que hacerlo.

Su mente se desvió hacia un camino que no quería tomar. ¿La convertirían? Hacía mucho que lo había aceptado como algo inevitable. Era la única forma de estar con Edward para siempre, y él también lo sabía. ¿Por qué se negaba a convertirla? Quería que viviera su vida como humana, decía siempre. ¿Acaso no veía que su vida era _él_? ¿Qué sentido tenía ser humana si no podía estar a su lado?

Se imaginó cómo sería como vampira. Sería fuerte y hermosa. Estaría a la altura de Edward. Sería su igual. Sería…

Se despertó de repente. No recordaba haberse dormido. Pero mirando el despertador de la mesa vio que ya eran las tres de la mañana. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué se había despertado?

Entonces sonó de nuevo, un golpe en el cristal de la ventana. El miedo le atenazó la garganta, y luchó por respirar. Vaciló, preguntándose si serviría de algo ocultarse, o si debía bajar a la cocina a por algo para defenderse.

-Eh, Isabella. Sé que estás despierta. Anda, abre la ventana –susurró una voz ronca.

Bella se heló de nuevo. Reconocía esa voz. Y eso no la ayudaba precisamente a ganar confianza. Deseó que Edward estuviese allí.

Jacob Black parecía haber comprendido que tenía miedo, porque dijo con más suavidad:

-Te prometo que no te voy a hacer daño. Vamos, te explicaré lo que quiero si me dejas pasar. Si quisiera matarte o algo no te estaría pidiendo permiso, ¿no?

Bella tuvo que admitir que sí. El licántropo podía ser peligroso, pero no vendría que viniera en mitad de la noche para asesinarla a sangre fría. ¿No?

Además, si le hacía algo los Cullen se lo harían pagar. Ellos se enterarían de quién había sido, y considerarían el tratado roto. Una parte de su mente se preguntó por qué Alice no había visto nada, o por qué no habían intervenido.

Inspiró hondo y abrió la venta.

Jacob entró con un salto ágil, tan grande como recordaba. Le sonrió con prepotencia.

-Te ha costado decidirte.

Ella le devolvió la mirada con frialdad.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Sólo curiosidad –contestó él tranquilamente, sentándose en la cama. Bella permaneció de pie, mirándolo furiosa.

-¿Curiosidad? –repitió con escepticismo-. ¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre por qué estarías con Cullen, sabiendo lo que es y lo que pretende hacerte –la chica lo miró inexpresiva, y él, prosiguió encogiéndose de hombros-.Simplemente, no me cabe en la cabeza. Es como si un cordero saltara alegremente junto a su verdugo de camino a la carnicería.

Bella sintió la ira ascendiendo por su pecho.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? –preguntó.

Respiró hondo. No debía la alzar la voz. Charlie dormía al lado. Más bajo, repitió:

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Vienes, me despiertas y te cuelas en mi casa para preguntarme eso?

-Lo siento –contestó él. Parecía sinceramente avergonzado, y durante un momento Bella se quedó demasiado sorprendida para responder.

-¿Lo sientes? –repitió incrédulamente.

-Sí –intentaba recuperar la frivolidad de antes, sin mucho éxito-. Ya sabes, sería más fácil hablar contigo cuando vas al instituto o algo, pero tu chupasangre no se separa de ti. Así que tuve que esperar a que él se fuera. Embry me ayudó. Dice que está harto de verme obsesionado con esto.

-¿Obsesionado?

-¿Vas a dejar de repetir lo que digo? –replicó incómodo-. Si, obsesionado porque quiero saberlo. Eso es todo. Ahora, vas a contestar.

-¿Contestar? Vale, lo siento –Bella se adelantó al ver que Jacob abría la boca indignado. Respiró hondo-. Si contesto a tu pregunta, ¿te irás de una vez?

Él asintió. Bella comprobó sorprendida que ya no estaba furiosa, sólo algo irritada. Se sentó a su lado, en la cama, que estaba hundida bajo el peso del licántropo.

-¿Y cuál era tu pregunta?

Jacob pareció armarse de paciencia.

-Que por qué estás con los Cullen –dijo articulando lentamente.

-Porque ellos son mi familia. Ellos me quieren. Edward me quiere.

El hombre lobo bufó, y ella lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Acaso no había preguntado? Que aceptara su respuesta entonces. Se levantó de nuevo y empezó a decirle que se fuera, pero él la interrumpió.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido, y una expresión perpleja en la cara.

-Claro que lo digo en serio –gruñó ella-. Ya he contestado. Ahora lárgate.

Él se levantó, pero no hizo ademán de irse. En lugar de eso la cogió por los hombros con un gesto preocupado. Sus manos sorprendentemente calientes ardían sobre su piel fría.

-Isabella, ¿de verdad piensas eso?

Ella intentó soltarse, pero no pudo. Él ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta. La miraba a los ojos fijamente, con una intensidad que la hizo sentirse incómoda.

-Sí. Si no, no estaría con ellos, no crees.

Él la soltó y se pasó una mano por el pelo. La preocupación no abandonó sus rasgos. Bella recordó entonces que debía estar furiosa por hacerla dudar de los Cullen, no confundida.

-No puedes llegar y decirme eso. No sabes nada. ¡Nada! Sólo los conoces a través de tus prejuicios. No sabes cómo son en realidad.

-Sé lo suficiente –contestó con un gesto impaciente-. Escucha, Isabella, sea lo que sea lo que te hayan hecho creer, no es cierto. Ellos…

-No es cierto –le interrumpió. Quiso decirlo en alto, gritar, hacerlo callar, pero sólo salió una voz débil. Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo es. Son vampiros. Chupan la sangre a los humanos. Los humanos no son nada para ellos. No eres nada para ellos, y mucho menos de su familia.

Bella tembló. ¿Por qué no se callaba? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo duro que era oírle decir eso, una y otra vez, sin piedad?

-No es verdad –dijo de nuevo. Fue sólo un susurro, pero él lo oyó.

-Isabella…

-No –prosiguió con voz más fuerte-. No los conoces. Si quisieran hacerme daño, me lo habrían hecho hace mucho. Han tenido oportunidades de sobra. Y no sólo no me han hecho nada, me han protegido.

-Haremos una cosa –dijo Jacob con lo que pretendía ser un tono conciliador-. No les digas que he estado aquí esta noche. Mañana dúchate bien y ponte mucha colonia o algo. Es para el olor –añadió rápidamente al ver que fruncía el ceño-. Si no lo haces, sabrán por el olor que has estado conmigo. Bueno, llévatelo al bosque, donde no haya nadie alrededor, y pregúntale esto. Y exígele una respuesta sincera.

-¿Y de qué servirá? Sé lo que va a contestar.

-¿Entonces de qué te preocupas? Mira, eso te quitará todas las dudas. La próxima vez que él se vaya yo iré a verte, y me contarás como te ha ido. Y no volveré a molestarte. ¿Vale?

Bella asintió con vacilación. No tenía de qué preocuparse. Edward le contestaría que la quería, aunque fuese humana, y ella se reiría de Jacob.

-Pues… buenas noches, Isabella.

-Bella –le corrigió, casi sin darse cuenta-. Llámame Bella.

-Bella –repitió él.

Apenas escuchó saltar por la ventana, con tanta agilidad como había entrado. Ella se acostó, mirando fijamente el techo.

No tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Absolutamente nada. Maldito Jacob por despertarla por algo tan absurdo. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, intentando dormir.

El amanecer la descubrió antes de que lo lograra.


	4. ¿Me quieres?

_Disculpen si he tardado más. La parte central de este capítulo se me ha hecho cuesta arriba. Y creo que eso se nota en el resultado. Tal vez reescriba el capítulo entero, no sé.  
_

_Como siempre, espero que os guste. Si teneis teorías sobre lo que pasa me gustaría que las pusierais. Es interesante saber si os acercais o no_

* * *

**3. ¿Me quieres?**

Edward la estaba esperando en el instituto. Una amplia sonrisa curvó la boca de Bella sin su permiso, pero tampoco hizo nada por evitarlo. No había dado más que unos pasos cuando Edward la alcanzó. Mientras le besaba, Bella pasó un dedo por su mandíbula. Sus recuerdos no podían hacerle justicia.

Vio que él arrugaba la nariz.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó preocupada.

-Me ha parecido notar un olor… -sacudió la cabeza-. De todas formas, ¿por qué te has echado hoy tanta colonia?

Bella notó que se sonrojaba.

-Tropecé con el bote en la mano y se me derramó encima –mintió.

Esperaba que la mentira fuese lo suficiente convincente como para que dejara el tema. Edward se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, y ella tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de alivio.

-Tienes mala cara –dijo entonces con preocupación-. ¿Has dormido bien?

-No –contestó ella-. No he parado de dar vueltas y no sé por qué.

No, realmente no lo sabía. Si Edward no la quisiera realmente, no se preocuparía por si dormía bien o no. No se fijaría en algo como eso.

-Será que te he echado de menos –añadió con una tímida sonrisa.

Él rió con de forma musical, y ella se recreó en el sonido.

-No te preocupes. Esta noche estaré ahí.

-¡Bella! –llamó una voz.

-Alice –saludó la chica sonriendo a su hermana favorita.

La vampira se puso a su lado y le devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces cambió la expresión.

-¿Por qué te has echado tanta colonia?

Bella sintió que se sonrojaba de nuevo.

-Se me cayó el bote de colonia –por lo menos esta vez le salió la mentira con más facilidad.

-¿Tropezaste? –preguntó con sospecha.

-Sí –suspiró mientras Alice reía.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-Bella tiene un don. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? –Edward intervino en la conversación con una sonrisa sesgada.

-¡Cierto! Tropieza allí donde nadie tropezaría… No es tan fácil como parece.

-Si ya habéis terminado de reíros a mi costa, ya ha sonado el timbre.

Se adelanté sin esperarles, fingiendo estar enfurruñada, y ellos no tardaron en alcanzarla sonriendo.

-Sabes que no lo decimos en serio –dijo Alice con cariño-. Nos vemos a la hora de la comida. ¡Chao!

Ella tomó otra dirección, y Edward le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Bella le sonrió con timidez.

Las clases pasaron rápido, y pronto Bella se encontró mirando por la ventanilla del coche, camino a su casa. No se había podido quitar de la cabeza las palabras de Jacob. Varias veces se había quedado observando la nada, pensando, como ahora. Parpadeó para centrarse en el presente, y trató de recordar de qué habían estado hablando antes de perderse en sus pensamientos

-Bella –suspiró Edward en ese momento, sin dejar de conducir-. ¿En qué estás pensando?

-Es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas hoy –comentó ella.

-Porque hoy estás más ausente que de costumbre –respondió él con frustración.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-En nada, ya te lo he dicho.

-En nada –repitió él con escepticismo.

Seguramente estaría pensando en algún medio para sacarle la verdad. Pues bien, iban a ver quién ganaba a quién a cabezonería.

Al llegar a casa, Bella se puso a preparar la comida mientras Edward la observaba en silencio. También él parecía distraído, y ella dedicó el tiempo a pensar en cómo sacar el tema de Jacob.

Charlie llegó, y como siempre Edward se excusó de comer. Bella se esforzó en sonreír y comportarse con normalidad, y su padre no pareció darse cuenta. Al terminar ella se encargó de fregar los platos. Su novio la ayudó sin un comentario. Miró el último plato antes de guardarlo; ya era hora de subir a hacer los deberes.

Se detuvo al pie de la escalera, pensando. ¿Detectaría el vampiro el olor del licántropo? Sacudió la cabeza. Necesitaba acabar con esto ya. Necesitaba una respuesta.

-Edward –dijo bruscamente-. Vamos a dar un paseo.

Él la miró sorprendido, pero asintió.

Ninguno de ellos habló de camino al prado, a _su_ prado. Él la miraba pensativo, como si intentase resolver un acertijo especialmente difícil, y ella buscaba la manera de sacar el tema. ¿Cómo podía preguntar eso? ¿Cómo podía ni siquiera dudar de su amor por ella?

Se bajó de su espalda sin inmutarse –hacía mucho que ya no se mareaba al viajar así- y se sentó en la hierba. Empezó a arrancar briznas sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, una parte de ella consciente de que Edward la observaba con intensidad. Parecía estar esperando que ella hablase. Suspiró. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Edward… -empezó. Se mordió el labio, sin saber cómo continuar.

El vampiro acarició su mano con sus dedos helados, en silencio. Bella respiró hondo.

_A la mierda con todo._

-Edward, ¿tú me quieres?

Él la miró sorprendido al detectar la incertidumbre escondida tras la pregunta. Sonrió con cariño y pasó un dedo helado por su mejilla.

-Te quiero. Ya deberías saberlo.

Ella bajó la cabeza, y los mechones de pelo oscuros ocultaron su rostro. Sentía su mirada clavada en ella. Bajó aún más la voz, hasta convertirla en un susurro que ella misma apenas podía escuchar.

-Sigo sin saber por qué. Qué has visto en mí…

Sus dedos aprisionaron su barbilla, y le hicieron alzar la cabeza. Se enfrentó a sus ojos dorados, que la miraban con seriedad y ternura.

-Bella, tal vez no te des cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres. Eres hermosa, inteligente, valiente y dulce. ¿Cómo no podría quererte? Eres la persona más especial que he conocido en mucho tiempo.

-¿En mucho tiempo? –murmuró, sintiendo el corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho.

Edward la quería, no le quedaban dudas. Sus ojos eran sinceros, y sus palabras acariciaban sus oídos.

Él cerró los ojos, con un destello de dolor.

-Una vez conocí a alguien… Me recuerdas a ella, ¿sabes? Era muy fuerte, como tú.

-¿Ella? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí –contestó él-. No la quería de la misma forma que te quiero a ti, si es lo que preguntas. Era distinto…

Él calló, y Bella decidió no ahondar más en el tema. En lugar de eso, se refirió a lo que había dicho antes.

-Yo no soy fuerte…

-Lo eres –sonrió él. Se inclinó para besarla, y ella correspondió.

En ese momento todas las dudas se evaporaron, y tomó una decisión. Apretó la mandíbula, se separó de él y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, con una expresión decidida en la mirada.

-Edward, cuando os vayáis… iré con vosotros.

Él torció el gesto.

-Bella…

-No. Te quiero, tú eres mi vida. Por favor, Edward –le miró a los ojos, intentando hacerle comprender. Su vida como humana no tenía importancia-. ¿Qué será de mí si te vas? Hablaré con Charlie y Renée. Les convenceré para que me dejen marchar. Tengo que ir contigo.

El vampiro la miró en silencio. Luego suspiró.

-Piénsalo bien antes de tomar una decisión como esta. Una vez que lo hagas no habrá marcha atrás.

-No me importa –sonrió ella.

-Piénsalo bien –le advirtió él de nuevo con severidad; la expresión de sus ojos contradecía su voz. Bella supo que lo había conseguido. Suspiró con satisfacción y se apoyó en su hombro.

Edward se tensó de repente. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué pasaba, una voz burlona resonó detrás de ellos.

-Buen espectáculo, chupasangre.


	5. La otra verdad

**4. La otra verdad**

-Jacob –maldijo Bella levantándose-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Edward lo miraba con expresión helada. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de la chica y la empujó hacia atrás. Jacob sonrió socarronamente.

-¿Cómo puedes tragarte todas sus mentiras, Bella? Mira, comprendo que lo creas porque es lo que quieres creer, pero acéptalo: los de su clase no tienen corazón.

-No hables de lo que no sabes –siseó Edward. Su voz estaba rezumaba de ira.

-No me digas –replicó el licántropo-. ¿Y ella tampoco lo sabe?

Edward se inclinó un poco hacia delante, dispuesto a atacar. Gruñó en señal de advertencia; Bella, a unos pasos detrás de él, se estremeció bajo ese sonido. Jacob sin embargo parecía relajado y seguro de sí mismo, como si estuviese hablando con un amigo de lo que había comido ese día. Lo único que lo traicionaba era la tensión en los hombros y el odio de su mirada.

-Ella sabe aún menos que yo, sanguijuela –continuó sin perder la sonrisa-. ¿Piensas decirle alguna vez la verdad?

-¿Verdad? –repitió Bella en voz baja.

-No hay nada que puedas decirle que no sapa, chucho –Edward habló despacio, resaltando cada una de las palabras. No bajó la guardia-. Puedes mentirle, pero no te creerá.

-¿Dejáis las sanguijuelas de mentir alguna vez? Bella, todo lo que te ha dicho ha sido mentira, desde el principio. Sólo mentiras. Escucha…

-¡No es cierto! –chilló Bella, encontrando por fin la voz-. ¡No te creo, Jacob Black!

Él apretó los labios, y Bella dio otro paso hacia atrás. Eso era lo que tenía que haber dicho desde el principio, lo que tenía que haber gritado cuando que el hombre lobo había ido a verla la noche anterior.

-Ya la has oído, perro –dijo Edward con evidente satisfacción-. Vete, ahora que estás a tiempo.

-No –se limitó a decir él. Ahora no sonreía, enseñaba los dientes con una mueca desagradable.

-¿No? –el vampiro flexionó las rodillas, preparado para atacar.

-No… hasta que Bella no haya escuchado lo que tengo que decir.

-Demasiado tarde –rugió Edward-. Ella ya te ha escuchado suficiente. Deja de intentar engañarla y vete.

-No –esta vez Jacob habló más fuerte, dejando claro que no pensaba marcharse-. Si de verdad estoy mintiendo, no te importará que lo diga, ¿no es cierto? Bella no me va a creer. Déjame hablar, chupasangre… ¿o tienes miedo de lo que tu novia pueda escuchar?

Bella miraba de uno a otro, sin saber qué decir. ¿Por qué Jacob se empeñaba en confundirla? Se mordió el labio.

-¿Qué tienes que decir, Jacob? –su voz tembló, pero no le dio importancia-. Dilo ya.

Él sonrió de nuevo, con satisfacción. No la miró: sus ojos estaba fijos en Edward, que temblaba de rabia.

-Atácame ahora, vampiro, y ella sabrá que quieres hacerme callar –le susurró, antes de alzar la voz y dirigirse a Bella-. Te han tenido engañada mucho tiempo. Es hora que te cuente algo que te han ocultado. Antes de nada, ¿por qué crees que te advirtieron que los licántropos éramos peligrosos? ¿Por qué te pusieron en contra nuestra?

-Porque… -Bella calló. Porque querían protegerla, como siempre habían hecho. Tragó saliva y abrió la boca, pero Edward contestó por ella.

-Porque no está segura con vosotros –dijo con desprecio-. Perdéis los nervios con facilidad, y cualquier humano cerca está en peligro. ¿Necesitas que te recuerde a vuestra amiga Emily? ¿El porqué de que esté cubierta de cicatrices?

Una sombra de dolor cruzó el rostro del licántropo. Endureció la expresión. Los puños cerrados con fuerza le temblaban.

-No te atrevas…

-Un sólo comentario, Jacob. Un solo comentario ha hecho que estés a punto de saltarme a la garganta. ¿Aún te preguntas por qué queremos que Bella se mantenga alejada de vosotros?

Jacob apretó los dientes y respiró hondo.

-No te alejes del tema, sanguijuela. Bonito discurso, pero sabes tan bien como yo que no es cierto. Escucha, Bella, los quileutes recordamos. Recordamos nuestras leyendas, aunque sólo unos pocos las crean, recordamos quiénes somos y quiénes son ellos en realidad. Y recordamos lo que sucedió hace tiempo, la última vez que estuvieron aquí.

Bella temblaba. Quiso gritarle que se callara, y que siguiese hablando. Quería saber la verdad. Quería taparse los oídos y salir corriendo. Sólo estaba segura de una cosa: tenía miedo de escuchar.

El licántropo hizo una pausa. Entonces la miró con algo enrre la compasión y la tristeza.

-¿Quieres que siga? –preguntó con amabilidad. Edward se giró para mirarla, con expresión indescifrable.

Bella tragó saliva de nuevo y asintió con un movimiento brusco. Ya había llegado demasiado lejos para echarse atrás. Nunca podría mirar a Edward a los ojos si no descubría lo que había detrás de ellos.

Jacob pareció poner en orden los pensamientos, incómodo. Busco la manera de empezar.

-La última vez que los vampiros estuvieron aquí… cuando la antigua manada, mi bisabuelo entre ellos, hizo un trato estableciendo los límites… Verás, hay otra historia que no se suele contar, es algo así como tabú, y que por eso no es muy conocida. Creo que es una parte que a los ancianos les da vergüenza contar. Pero mi padre me la ha mencionado alguna vez, y por eso me acordé el otro día, cuando hablé contigo. Así que le he preguntado, para enterarme de los detalles.

-Ve al grano –gruñó Edward.

-También entonces había una chica, que se juntaba con los vampiros. No una chica cualquiera, era una quileute, lo que lo hace peor. Ella estaba profundamente enamorada de uno de los chupasangre, la leyenda no dice cual de ellos, y no lo ocultaba a pesar de que toda su familia le prohibió expresamente seguir viéndose con él. Ella se enfrentó a todos, dejando claro que no pensaba obedecer. Amenazó con escaparse, y nadie tenía dudas de que lo cumpliría. Al final cedieron, pensando que sólo era un capricho de adolescente y se le pasaría. Advirtieron a los vampiros de que romperían la tregua si le hacían algo, y siguieron con sus intentos de convencerla de que se alejara de ellos. Y durante un tiempo la cosa siguió en equilibrio.

Pero eso no podía durar para siempre. Llegó un momento en el que los chupasangre decidieron marcharse, y ella quiso ir con ellos. Todos intentaron detenerla, pero ella se rebeló hasta el punto de renegar de toda su familia y su sangre. Y se fue, sin mirar atrás. Ya no podían seguirla, porque estaba fuera del terreno de los quileute, ni pudieron romper el trato, porque se había marchado voluntariamente.

Y nunca volvieron a saber de ella. Ni un mensaje, ni una noticia, nada. Simplemente… desapareció. No tardaron mucho en darla por muerta.

Jaco calló, y durante un minuto nadie dijo nada. Después Bella preguntó con voz vacilante:

-¿Cómo… como se llamaba ella?

-Evy. Evelyn Alteara.

Respiró hondo. Se había sentido identificada con aquella chica, luchando por su amor en contra de lo que creía el resto del mundo. Si se fue con los Cullen, ¿por qué no seguía con ellos? ¿Qué fue de ella?

-¿Edward? ¿Es cierto eso?

Él la miró, con el rostro tallado en piedra.

-No.

-¡Mentiroso! –rugió Jacob.

-¿De verdad? –insitió ella-. ¿Jamás has escuchado antes su nombre?

-No –repitió él sin vacilar, impasible.

Demasiado impasible, se percató Bella de repente. No había ninguna emoción en sus ojos o en su voz; no mostraba la ira ante una mentira semejante, toda una historia inventada para volverla contra él, ni la pasión para hacerle creer su sincerad. Sólo era una máscara de hielo, que no reflejaba nada, no transmitía nada.

-¿Qué pruebas quieres, Bella? –preguntó Jacob apretando los puños-. No tengo nada para demostrar que Evy existió, pero él tampoco puede demostrar lo contrario. Es su palabra contra la mía.

-Ya has contado tu historia, Jacob –replicó el vampiro sin inmutarse-. Vete ya. Ella no te cree.

-Bella… -insistió él de nuevo, con impotencia.

-Vete –la voz de Edward era dura y fría, una orden. Su paciencia se había acabado.

Jacob supo que tendría problemas si no se marchaba en ese momento. Ya había abusado bastante del acuerdo. Se giró para marcharse, después de dedicar una última mirada a la chica. Bella se estremeció. Había rabia, pero también tristeza.

-¡Espera! –gritó de repente antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Él se volvió de nuevo, y ambos la miraron, el licántropo sorprendido y el vampiro de una forma que no supo interpretar.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. Le había pedido que esperase, pero no sabía qué decir. No sabía cómo explicar el temor helado que se había adueñado de su estómago, cuando Jacob se iba a marchar dejándola sola con Edward.

Al final, dijo lo único que consiguió sacar en claro de sus sentimientos.

-Te creo –murmuró.

Jacob sonrió con súbita alegría, pero Edward torció el gesto con una expresión extraña. Ya no estaba impávido; le dirigió una mirada lúgubre cargada de emociones, con un rictus de dolor en los labios.

-¿Qué? –preguntó en voz baja.

Bella se estremeció. De repente el aire era helado. Retrocedió unos pasos, acercándose más a la calidez que irradiaba Jacob, alejándose del que era el único amor de su vida.

Sintió una mano caliente apoyándose en su hombro. No se había dado cuenta de que el licántropo estaba ya tan cerca. Él no la miraba; sonreía triunfante al vampiro con un regocijo casi infantil mezclado con una satisfacción oscura, la que se siente al alzarse victorioso sobre un enemigo caído. Edward se había recompuesto, y se alzaba solo con la máscara reparada. Allí, erguido y pálido como el mármol, se parecía más que nunca a una escultura de un dios griego. Quizá una estatua desprendiese más calidez.

-Edward –murmuró Bella-. Lo siento, yo… no puedo creerte. No en esto. Yo… yo… lo siento.

-No lo sientas –contestó él, y Bella tembló ante la despiadada frialdad-. Le has elegido a él. Has preferido creer a un licántropo antes que a mí.

-¡Pero tengo derecho a saber la verdad! –gritó ella desesperada. Todas sus pesadillas se estaban cumpliendo. Edward se cansaba de ella y la abandonaba, se daba cuenta de que se merecía algo mucho mejor. Pero la realidad era aún peor, porque sabía que la culpa era _suya_-. Por favor, dime la verdad. ¿Todo… todo ha sido mentira?

Él la miró en silencio. El sonido de su corazón resonaba en todo el prado.

-Sí –dijo por fin, y su corazón dejó de latir-. Nunca te he querido, Bella. Después de todo, sólo eres una humana más. Hay muchas como tú. Pensé que eras diferente, pero me equivocaba. Me lo acabas de demostrar.

Bella sollozó. Cada palabra la golpeaba dentro del pecho, rompiendo algo que no podría ser reparado.

Edward la miró a los ojos y repitió lentamente:

-Sólo eres una humana más.

-¡Ya está bien! –gritó entonces Jacob-. Te dije que tuvieses cuidado con él, Bella, que las sanguijuelas no pueden sentir nada. ¡Ahí tienes la prueba!

Bella le miró, casi sin comprender sus palabras. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

_Sólo eres una humana más._

-¿Y tú sí, Jacob? –se burló él-. Aléjate de ella, porque tú también la harás daño. Un día imprimarás a alguien, y no tendrás más opción de abandonarla. Por mucho que ahora creas que sientes algo por ella.

Jacob se sonrojó y miró a Bella para comprobar su reacción, pero ella seguía con la vista fija en el frente. Los había escuchado, pero no era consciente de ello.

…_una humana más._

-Ven, Bella –exigió el vampiro con impaciencia.

-¡No te acerques a ella! –rugió él.

Saltó hacia delante, transformándose en un enorme lobo rojizo. Soltó un prolongado aullido, y Edward retrocedió con rabia, buscando un mejor ángulo de ataque. Bella no se inmutó.

…_una humana…_

Pero el lobo se giró bruscamente hacia Bella, y la chica, en un acto reflejo, se subió a su lomo. Antes de que el vampiro pudiera reaccionar, Jacob volaba como una flecha entre los árboles, en dirección a la Push. Bella se había inclinado hacia delante, aferrada a su pelaje, con los ojos cerrados por el viento.

…_humana…_

* * *

_Creo que este capítulo me ha salido bastante mejor que el anterior. También es bastante más largo._

_Bueno, ahora definitivamente la historia ha dado un giro. ¿Lo esperabais, no, quejas, tomatazos...? Sólo digo una cosa más: a partir de ahora que nadie espere escenas románticas como la del otro capítulo.  
_


	6. Bienvenida a la realidad

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentan. He recibido muchos más reviews de los que esperaba_

_Me alegra que esté gustando y que consiga dejar con la intriga. Para aquellos que se lo pregunten, esto no va a ser un JacobxBella propiamente dicho. De echo, gran parte de la historia va a seguir girando en torno a la relación de Bella y Edward. Sólo que no de la manera acostumbrada._

* * *

**5. Bienvenida a la realidad**

Bella caminaba por un bosque. El mundo sereno y verde de su alrededor estaba teñido de dorado. La luz del sol del mediodía se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles, que se mecían suavemente con el viento. Escuchaba el ruido del mar, lejos. Se dirigió hacia allí sin prisas, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo segura y tranquila. No había nada que la preocupara, nada que pudiera hacerle daño; sólo estaba ella y el bosque.

Sólo había una cosa que la molestaba, y era como un picor en su conciencia que no la dejaba relajarse. Sabía que había estado antes ahí. Conocía ese paisaje; algo le decía que _debía_ saber que iba a pasar. ¿Por qué no conseguía recordarlo?

¿Y por qué tiene que pasar algo? Tenía ganas de sentarse y disfrutar del bosque, escuchar los sonidos de su alrededor y que todos sus sentidos se empañaran en la serenidad que la rodeaba. La respuesta llegó a ella de repente, como si se la hubiese susurrado una voz entre la brisa.

_La paz no puede durar siempre._

Bella suspiró. No, nada duraba para siempre. Tarde o temprano iba a enfrentarse a la realidad, lo quisiese o no. Ojalá pudiese caminar por ese bosque eternamente.

¿Pero qué se le escapaba? Un bosque, el mar… un sueño, comprendió de pronto. Era un sueño que ya había tenido antes, cuando le asaltó una terrible sospecha: que Edward era un vampiro. Entonces había recorrido ese bosque, como ahora, intentando llegar hasta el mar, y él había aparecido en su camino llamándola con colmillos afilados. Se había despertado gritando en el último momento de la pesadilla, cuando el vampiro se abalanzaba sobre ella para beber su sangre.

Y sin embargo todo había ido bien. Edward ya no le daba miedo. Hacía mucho que había aceptado el hecho de que no era humano, y no le preocupaba. Al menos, no tanto como debiera. ¿Por qué estaba teniendo ese sueño de nuevo?

Frunció el ceño. Su mente no le iba a hacer esto por nada. Tenía que haber algo mal, algo a que se negaba a aceptar, como la otra vez.

Se paró de repente. Jacob estaba ahí, observándola con cierta sorpresa e inquietud. ¿Qué hacía _él _allí?

El licántropo miró hacia atrás y dio varios pasos rápidos hacia delante. La cogió de un brazo antes de que ella pudiera retroceder y siguió andando a la misma velocidad, arrastrándola con él. Bella tuvo que correr, medio tropezando, para seguir a su altura. No se atrevió a quejarse. La expresión de Jacob era sombría y preocupada, y un poso de miedo llenó su pecho.

-Te dije que no vinieras, Bella –murmuró él volviendo a echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro-. Es peligroso. Él te está buscando.

Ella se estremeció ante la urgencia de su voz. Respiró. No era el momento para que la dominase el pánico.

-¿Qué pasa, Jacob? ¿Quién me está buscando?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Edward Cullen. Intentó matarte. No parará hasta conseguirlo.

Bella hubiera parado de caminar de no estar el hombre lobo tirando de su brazo.

-¿Perdón? –tenía que haber escuchado mal. Eso, o el licántropo estaba peor de lo que pensaba.

-Edward Cullen, Bella –repitió él con impaciencia-. Quiere beber tu sangre, y está dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio por ello.

La chica rió con incredulidad. Edward era su novio. La quería. Había tenido miles de oportunidades de matarla sin que nadie hubiese sospechado. Habían estado solos ocasiones de sobra desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Jacob, estás equivocado –intentó explicarle pacientemente.

-No, Bella, no lo estoy. Mató sin vacilar a una docena de personas que se interponían entre tú y él. ¿Cómo has podido olvidarlo? Si no hubiésemos estado Embry, Jared y yo allí en ese momento ahora no estarías conmigo ahora.

-No es posible –Bella sacudió la cabeza con energía-. Él jamás mataría a un humando de esa manera, lleva décadas entrenándose para no caer en eso, ¿sabes?

-Pues parece que no le va muy bien –sonrió Jacob lúgubremente.

-Jacob…

-No, Bella, escúchame tú a mí. Si le ves aparecer corre en la dirección contraria lo más rápido que puedas, ¿vale? Yo le entretendré.

¿Por qué no quería escucharla? Edward jamás…

Jacob se giró de repente, escudriñando la espesura. Apretó los puños y un gruñido brotó de lo más profundo de su garganta.

-Lo oigo, lo huelo. Está aquí –su voz tenía ahora un matiz ronco, salvaje. Volviéndose hacia ella, gritó-. ¡Corre, Bella! ¡Corre!

-Pe-pero… -tartamudeó ella.

-¡CORRE!

Bella consiguió vencer el miedo que la dominaba y retrocedió unos pasos, sintiéndose más desprotegida y vulnerable con cada metro que se alejaba de Jacob. Una figura emergió entre los árboles, y ella se olvidó de caminar.

Edward tenía los ojos de un profundo color rojo, rojo como la sangre derramada. Su sonrisa torcida dejaba entrever los colmillos, afilados. Su cabello se movía por un viento que había parado hacía mucho.

No parecía en absoluto preocupado cuando miró al licántropo frente a él. Jacob temblaba, preparado para transformarse en cualquier momento. Su vista se desvió de él a la humana paralizada a una decena de metros más allá. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-Bella –ronroneó-. Te estaba buscando.

Ella se dio la vuelta y echó a correr sin mirar atrás.

Las ramas la arañaban al pasar. Escuchaba aullidos y gruñidos detrás de ella, pero no pensaba girarse a comprobar qué había pasado. De repente se hizo el silencio, y la ausencia de sonido fue un temor helado que acuchillaba sus oídos y bajaba por su espalda.

De repente unas manos heladas la agarraron.

-El juego ha acabo –susurró una voz que conocía muy bien.

Bella gritó.

* * *

Se despertó en una habitación que no conocía. Tardó varios segundos en orientarse. Estaba en una habitación de la casa de Jacob, en la Push. La noche anterior había dicho algo de que había pertenecido a sus hermanas gemelas. Sacudió la cabeza. No había prestado atención a lo que había dicho.

Habían llegado la tarde anterior a la Push. Jacob no se había arriesgado a relajar el ritmo aun cuando entraron en territorio de los licántropos. Allí el resto de la manada les estaba esperando. Todos parecían haberse enterado ya de lo qué había pasado, porque Jacob no dio explicaciones y ellos no hicieron preguntas. Bella tampoco dijo nada.

Sam parecía furioso. Habló con Bella con amabilidad y la invitó a quedarse tanto tiempo como quisiera; pero después se fue con pasos enérgicos y Jacob le siguió mascullando algo para sí.

Los otros licántropos se presentaron y bromearon con ella. No tardaron en darse cuenta de que Bella estaba en estado de shock, y que apenas era consciente de lo que le decían. Después de mirarse un rato incómodos decidieron que lo mejor era llevarla con Emily, y que ella sabría que hacer.

Así había pasado la tarde con la chica loba. Emily le estuvo contando historias sobre la Push, su familia, y sobre Sam, Jacob y los demás licántropos. En su compañía había vuelto poco a poco a la realidad, sin llegar a despertar del todo. Hacerlo supondría aceptar lo que había pasado. Y no podía.

Al llegar la noche Jacob –que aún estaba enfurruñado- la llevó a su casa. Le ofreció cena, pero ella contestó que no tenía hambre casi sin pensar. Lo cierto es que no se sentía capaz de tomar nada. Él le enseñó la habitación y le dejó una enorme camiseta como pijama. Cansada, no tardó mucho en dormirse.

Debería haber sabido que sus propios sueños la traicionarían. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama y suspiró. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero sus ojos estaban secos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía seguir escondiéndose.

Edward no la quería. No había intentado matarla, como en su sueño, pero eso era lo de menos. Antes había estado dispuesta a morir por él, sin vacilar. Pero ahora… saber que su muerte hubiera sido en vano, porque él no tardaría en olvidarla, eso era extrañamente doloroso.

Dio vueltas en la cama, incapaz de dormirse, hasta que la pálida luz empezó a inundar la habitación. Se levantó, se puso su ropa, que había dejado el día anterior sobre la silla, y fue hasta donde creía recordar que estaba la cocina, procurando no hacer ruido. Sobre la encimera había un reloj; las seis y media de la mañana. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se lo echó hacia la espalda. Tal vez podía esperar un poco antes de desayunar.

Escuchó unos pesados pasos acercándose, y se giró para ver entrar a Jacob, con cara de estar aún dormido.

-¿Eh? ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces levantada?

-No podía dormir –admitió ella-. Siento haberte despertado.

Él parpadeó una vez y sonrió.

-Así que ya estás despierta.

-Claro –contestó frunciendo el ceño-. Que yo sepa no soy sonámbula.

-No, pero ayer no estabas precisamente con nosotros. Quil se me quejó por eso: dijo que la próxima vez que trajese aquí una tía, que procurase que no estuviese zombie.

Bella sonrió avergonzada.

-Ya estoy mejor. Ayer… ayer no estaba en mi mejor momento.

-Seh –comentó Jacob.

Se restregó los ojos y bostezó.

-Oye, ¿quieres algo? Tenemos leche y cereales, si te gustan –Bella asintió, y él abrió la nevera-. Saca dos cuencos. Están en ese armario, el de la derecha.

Bella obedeció en silencio. Jacob echó el desayuno y sacó dos cucharas de un cajón. Empezaron a comer.

-Te dije que tuvieses cuidado con ellos –Jacob habló de repente, como si hubiese estado pensando un rato en ello.

-Lo sé –suspiró ella. Había oído la misma frase demasiadas veces en los últimos dos días.

-Malditas sanguijuelas… -masculló él, hablando más para sí mismo- …dicen respetar a los humanos y beber sólo sangre de animal, pero en cuanto te descuidas… te clavan los colmillos… -bajó la voz hasta que Bella no entendió las palabras, y después calló. Cuando pensaba que no iba a decir nada más, añadió-. Deberíamos haberlos echados a todos de aquí hace mucho.

-Por favor, Jacob –dijo Bella con voz tensa-. Cállate.

Él la miró un momento antes de bajar la vista a su desayuno.

-Lo siento –murmuró.

Bella suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en las manos. Iba a ser un día muy largo.


	7. Secuestro

_¡Gracias por esperar!_

_Por las dudas, sí, estoy a favor de Jacob. Muy a favor. Eso no significa nada: puede ocurrir muchas cosas hasta el final._

_Releyéndolo me he dado cuenta de que se parece un poco a algunas partes de Luna Nueva. No era lo que pretendía, pero no me parece más así. Va a ser una Luna Nueva muy diferente. De todas formas, no creo que guarde muchos más parecidos aparte de este capítulo._

* * *

**5. Secuestro**

-Cinco pavos a que se besan antes de que acabe el día –murmuró Embry al oído de Quil.

-Hecho.

Jacob los fulminó con la mirada, rezando por no ponerse rojo. A su lado, Bella no se percató de nada. El licántropo se esforzó por centrarse en la conversación.

-¿Te parecería bien ir a dar una vuelta por el bosque? Mientras no salgamos de la Push, todo bien.

-Como quieras –contestó Bella sonriéndole, y Jacob no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

_Tiene la sonrisa más bonita que he visto…_

Escuchó unas risas mal encubiertas más allá. Debía de haberse quedado mirando sus labios fijamente… de nuevo. Tosió para disimular y prosiguió.

-Entonces, te llevaré a algún sitio. Podemos llevar algo, para no tener que volver a la hora de la comida.

-Podemos apuntarnos nosotros –le interrumpió Quil con una sonrisa inocente-. Jake se puede perder, tiene mal sentido de la orientación.

-Además, te aburrirás con él –añadió Embry-. Nosotros te alegraremos en día…

Bella parecía divertida, y Jacob decidió intervenir antes de que aceptara.

-No podéis –gruñó cogiendo a cada uno de un brazo. Intentaron soltarse, pero Jake los arrastró hasta la puerta-. Sam quería que estuvieseis aquí, vigilando a los chupasangre, ¿recordáis? Ya tenéis planes, se siente.

Les empujó fuera y cerró de un portazo. Desde el otro lado se escuchó la voz de Quil, burlona:

-Cuando te canses de él ya sabes dónde encontrarnos, Bella.

Jacob se giró hacia la chica, que ocultaba la sonrisa con la mano. Quiso decirle que no la tapara, que quería verla sonreír, pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo. No era el momento más adecuado para cursiladas de ese tipo.

-¿Siempre son así? –preguntó ella apoyando la barbilla en un codo.

-Siempre –suspiró él con desesperación, echándole más dramatismo del que realmente sentía.

Había rezado para que no vinieran, porque sabía que intentarían estropearle los planes. No para fastidiarle, sólo por diversión. Pero sus ruegos no habían sido escuchados –o quizá sí, y los habían ignorado tranquilamente- y Quill y Embry no habían tardado en aparecer en la puerta, cuando Bella y él aún no habían acabado de desayunar. Sabían perfectamente que quería pasar el día solo con ella, y no pensaban desperdiciar la ocasión para meterse con él.

-No son malos amigos –añadió para hacer justicia-. Es sólo que… no te metas con sus nombres. Y yo lo hice el otro día –admitió avergonzado.

Bella se rió y sacudió la cabeza. Él se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándola embobado -¡otra vez!- y se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

-Entonces, ¿te parece bien?

-Claro –sonrió ella.

-¡Genial! No te preocupes, lo pasarás bien.

Siguió hablando sin ocultar su entusiasmo, planeando el día. Ella lo escuchaba sonriendo. Le describió los lugares que le enseñaría, y le preguntó cuales prefería ver. Mantuvo los prados lejos de la conversación: estaba seguro de que eso le traería malos recuerdos.

Hizo varios sándwiches y los metió en la mochila de uno en uno. Tras sopesarlo un momento cogió el cuchillo para seguir cortando pan.

-¿Vamos a comernos todo eso? –preguntó Bella.

-Tú no sé. Pero yo creo que me quedaré con hambre –lo decía totalmente en serio. Pero tampoco era plan llevar una mochila entera llena de bocadillos, ¿no?

Ella lo miró con incredulidad, pero sonrió.

-Coge más entonces. No quiero que mi guía se desmaye en medio del bosque.

-¿Me arrastrarías hasta casa o me dejarías tirado?

-¿Arrastrarte, yo? Te quedas ahí, por supuesto –contestó Bella sin vacilar.

Se miraron muy serios un momento antes de empezar a reír.

-Mejor me llevo más bocadillos.

-Sí, mejor.

Al final llevaron una decena de sándwiches, casi todos para Jacob. Él se cargó la mochila al hombro. Pensó en dejarle una nota a su padre -que había salido al poco de empezar a desayunar ellos con un pretexto que estaba demasiado dormido para recordar-, pero sospechaba que no hacía falta. Él debía saber tan bien como Embry y Quil que pretendía pasar el día a solas con Bella. Ellos y el resto de la manada.

Se internaron en el bosque, en la dirección contraria a Forks. Hacía un buen día, y el sol se colaba entre las hojas verdes. Adentrándose entre los árboles, se fijó en que Bella llevaba un rato callada. Fruncía el ceño, mirando alrededor con inquietud.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó con voz suave.

-¿Qué? No, nada –se apresuró a contestar. Le dirigió una sonrisa, pero él la miró con seriedad.

-Bella, _él_ no está aquí. No puede cruzar los límites. Estás a salvo.

Sintió su mirada sorprendida sobre él, pero sólo hizo un gesto para que siguieran caminando. No era difícil adivinarlo. ¿Qué sino la podría tener preocupada? Sólo había una cosa de la que Bella pensaba que no la podría proteger.

_Le demostraré que está equivocada_, juró en silencio.

No iba a dejar que se hundiera. El descubrimiento de que los Cullen la estaba utilizando había sido muy duro, pero Bella era fuerte: podría superarlo. Tenía que hacerlo. No podía pasar el resto de su vida amargada, lamentándose por la traición de unas sanguijuelas.

Contuvo su ira. Bella estaba mucho mejor que ayer. Recordó su rostro pálido, con la mirada perdida, apenas reaccionando a lo que la rodeaba. Ahora reía y bromeaba, parecía feliz. Pero el brillo de sus ojos estaba apagado, y suspiraba cuando creía que no la estaba mirando.

Haría pagar a Edward Cullen por jugar con ella de esa manera. Así eran todos los vampiros: veían a los humanos como simples juguetes que podían usar y tirar cuando se cansaran de ellos o se rompían. Lo habían demostrado muchas veces.

Pero eso no importaba ahora. De momento, con ver sonreír a Bella sobraba.

-¿Estás cansada? –preguntó con preocupación.

-Claro que no –contestó mirándolo ofendida-. Soy mala haciendo senderismo, pero no tanto.

-Ah, vale. Es que como ibas tan lento pensé que…

Levantó los brazos para defenderse del ataque de Bella.

Jacob estuvo hablando del coche que estaba construyendo. Bella parecía sorprendida, y dijo que le gustaría verlo. Era ridículo que se alegrara por algo tan nimio, pero no pudo evitar hincharse de orgullo. A cambio, ella le habló sobre sí misma por primera vez. No contó mucho -algunas cosas sobre sus padres, sus amigos, los libros que leía- pero Jake atesoró cada uno de esos nuevos datos en su memoria.

Siguieron caminando una hora más, hasta que Bella reconoció que necesitaba un descanso. Jacob accedió, aunque no faltaba mucho para llegar a la primera parada: una pequeña piscina natural de agua marina.

Bella se dejó caer bajo un árbol, a la sombra, y Jake se sentó a su lado en silencio.

-Vamos a seguir -dijo el licántropo después de unos minutos.

Ella asintió, pero no se levantó. Lo miró vacilante, como si dudara sobre si decir algo o no. Jacob se sintió incómodo. Tenía la sensación de que iba a ser algo espinoso.

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo ahora? –preguntó al fin.

Jake dejo caer los hombros. Era lo que se había temido.

-Te quedas con nosotros, por supuesto –dijo quitándole importancia.

-Pero no puedo quedarme con vosotros siempre.

-¿Y por qué no?

Ella apartó la vista, frunciendo el ceño. Parecía enfadada por la frivolidad con la que se lo tomaba Jacob.

-¿Y qué pasa con Charlie? ¿Sabe acaso que estoy aquí?

-Um, no. No lo sabe –admitió. Se estaban acercando a lo que había tratado de evitar.

-¿Y porqué no le habéis avisado?

-Ya sabes, ayer no pudimos. Con lo de los Cullen y eso, las explicaciones de porqué te había traído, las charlas sobre responsabilidad y demás… se nos pasó.

Ella volvió a mirarle, entornando los ojos. No le creía. Vale. Era algo que ya sabía de antemano, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo. Llegar a la cuestión principal era ya inevitable.

-Pero has podido hacerlo hoy.

-Tú también –replicó él a la defensiva.

-Dímelo ya, Jacob –ordenó-. ¿Por qué no le habéis avisado?

Suspiró. Bueno, no había escapatoria. Sólo esperaba que no le afectase mucho.

-Lo sabe, todo el mundo lo sabe. Oficialmente estás secuestrada. Por nosotros.

Bella tardó unos segundos en asimilar sus palabras. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, antes de hablar con voz débil.

-¿Perdón?

El hombre lobo suspiró de nuevo y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Veras… esa sanguijuela dio su versión oficial a Charlie, y por tanto a la policía. Según él, estabais dando un paseo cuando yo y otros de la Push os asaltamos y te arrastramos hacia aquí. Él intentó detenernos, pero no pudo hacer nada. A usado el argumento de que aquí todos odiamos a los Cullen, así que nadie ha puesto muchas pegas.

La miró para comprobar su reacción, pero Bella se limitaba a observarlo en silencio. Él hizo una pausa y prosiguió.

-Charlie estuvo aquí ayer, con otros dos policías. Nos interrogaron, a mí, a mi padre, a Sam y a unos cuantos más. También registraron varias casas. Por suerte, no se les ocurrió mirar en casa de Emily. No encontraron nada. Nosotros negamos lo que dijo el chupasangre, pero lo que dice él tiene más peso. Empezando porque tú has desaparecido y nosotros somos los únicos sospechosos.

-¿No puedo llamar y decirle que estoy bien? –dijo entonces quedamente.

-¿Y cómo explicarías que desaparecieras ayer de esa manera? ¿Cómo le explicas que has descubierto que tu novio nunca te ha querido y que has descubierto que es un vampiro sádico? –ella se estremeció, pero Jacob no lamentaba sus palabras. Así estaban las cosas, ni más ni menos. Apretó los puños con rabia-. Sam tenía razón. Sí hubiese esperado, podíamos haberte rescatado sin montar todo esto. Tú estarías lejos de ellos, y no tendríamos a la policía encima –rió sin humor.

Bella no contestó, y él no siguió hablando. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos antes de que ella se dirigiera a de nuevo, con cierta acusación escondida en la pregutna

-¿Y la excursión de hoy? ¿Es sólo para alejarme de la Push?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Jacob sorprendido. No se le había ocurrido-. No, claro que no. Esto es solo porque… quería estar contigo.

Apartó la mirada avergonzado, pero no le importaba llevar la conversación a ese terreno. Por algún motivo era más fácil hablar de ello.

Bella se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

-¿Seguimos? –preguntó incorporándose.

-Claro –Jacob sonrió, sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionado.

Empezó a caminar, y escuchó a Bella siguiéndole. Ella suspiró de nuevo, suavemente, como había hecho desde la tarde anterior. Si se hubiese girado habría visto a Bella abrazándose como si se fuese romper en pedazos, con los labios curvados por una sonrisa triste.


	8. Quemaduras

**6. Qumaduras  
**

Pasó una semana, y Bella se relajó y empezó a disfrutar de la Push. Empezó a pensar de Emily como una buena amiga, de Sam como alguien que se merecía todo su respeto, de Embry, Quill y Jared casi como hermanos y Paul como alguien agradable cuando estaba de buen humor. Procuraba mantenerse alejada de Leah. Pero Jacob era especial.

Jacob… él había estado allí durante los últimos, ofreciéndole su apoyo constante. No sabía que sería de ella sin él. Era extraño que en tan poco tiempo se hubiese convertido en alguien tan importante para ella, un amigo en el que siempre se podía confiar. Pero estaba claro que él quería ser más que un amigo –habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta- y ahí es donde estaba el problema.

No es que no quisiera ofrecerle nada más, simplemente no _podía_. El recuerdo de Edward seguía presente en ella, hechizándola. Le había maldecido mil veces, pero no podía cambiar nada. Le seguía queriendo.

No le había dicho nada a Jacob, pero sospechaba que él lo sabía perfectamente. Fruncía el ceño cuando la pillaba mirando la nada, aunque no hacía comentarios. No había intentado presionarla, y ella estaba infinitamente agradecida.

Sólo esperaba que esto siguiera así hasta que pudiese escuchar el nombre de Edward Cullen sin empezar a temblar.

-Hey, Bella, ¿sigues con nosotros? –escuchó a Emily.

Parpadeó y recordó que se supone que estaba ayudándola con la comida. Se sintió culpable al darse cuenta de que llevaba un rato sin hacer nada, con el cuchillo en la mano.

-Sí, claro –rápidamente, siguió cortando patatas. Tras unos segundos comentó-. Jamás había imaginado que los hombres lobo comían tanto.

Emily bufó.

-Ya ves. Casi no damos para comida.

-Podríamos ponerlos a dieta… -murmuró Bella pensativamente.

-No es mala idea –Emily reflexionó sobre ello antes de sacudir la cabeza-. No. Asaltarían la despensa a escondidas y se lo comerían todo, crudo o no.

Bella asintió. Sí, Jacob y compañía no parecían de los que se resignaban a quedarse con hambre.

-Vi a Leah antes… -comentó Bella tras unos minutos sin que ninguna hablara.

El efecto fue inmediato. El silencio relajado se tensó de repente en torno a ellas, y Bella se encogió bajo su peso. Emily siguió removiendo la olla como si no le afectara lo más mínimo, pero la fuerza que imprimía a sus movimientos la delataba. La miró de soslayo, inexpresiva.

-¿Sí? –contestó sin mostrar interés.

Bella asintió, analizando su reacción con cuidado. Hacía mucho que se había fijado en que las cosas andaban bastante frías entre ellas dos, y que Sam tenía un papel muy importante en ese tema. Pero nadie le había hablado de eso excepto por algún comentario indirecto, y Emily había evitado en todas sus conversaciones desde que había llegado a la Push. Aún así, había decidido arriesgarse al tocar ese tema espinoso. Tal vez Emily se animara a contarle algo.

O tal vez no.

La mujer no le estaba recriminando nada, ni siquiera parecía especialmente molesta por su intromisión, pero había algo en su postura o su expresión que no la animaba a seguir. Eligió la opción cobarde y emprendió la retirada.

-Creo que no le caigo muy bien –prosiguió con cautela-. Le dice siempre a Jacob que no debería haberme traído aquí. Que soy un imán para los problemas.

Su rostro cicatrizado se suavizó un poco.

-Ella es así. No te lo tomes como algo personal; tiene sus motivos para estar enfadada con el mundo…

Emily calló, sumida en sus pensamientos, y Bella no dijo nada más. Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Después de todo, no tenía derecho a meterse en los asuntos de los demás.

-Bella –llamó entonces Jacob. Se asomó a la ventana de la cocina y se apoyó en el alfeizar con un ademán descuidado-. ¿Vienes a ayudarme en el garaje? Si a Emily le parece bien, claro.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa divertida con la media cara sin heridas.

-Ve si quieres, Bella. Puedo apañármelas sola. Hay gente que parece más ansiosa por tu compañía.

Jake se apartó inmediatamente de la ventana, y Bella supo que estaba sonrojado.

-Te esperó allí –se apresuró a decir él, sin volver a aparecer.

Aún sonriendo, Bella dejó el cuchillo a un lado y se lavó las manos. Mientras se las secaba se giró hacia Emily.

-No te importa, ¿no?

-Ya he preparado comida muchas veces para esa panda de lobos –contestó sonriendo-. Tu ayuda es muy útil, pero él te necesita más.

Consciente de que esta vez se estaba sonrojando ella, se despidió con un gesto y se dirigió a casa de Jacob. Al llegar, se asomó a la puerta del cobertizo que hacía de garaje. Dentro estaba en la penumbra, las bombillas apagadas. Sólo iluminaba el cuarto la luz solar que se colaba por la entrada entornada. Miró dentro con incertidumbre, sin verle.

-¿Jake?

-Estoy aquí, Bella –contestó él.

Entonces lo vio, agazapado tras el Volkswagen Golf que estaba construyendo. Seguramente estaría haciendo otros arreglos al motor. Había estado observándolo trabajar varias veces, y siempre se quedaba sorprendida de lo hábiles que eran sus dedos.

-¿Escondido de nuevo, Jacob? –bromeó, entrando.

Escuchó un bufido.

-Claro. De ti.

Bella iba a contestar, pero se tragó las palabras al tropezar y caer al suelo.

-¡Mierda! –se le escapó, mirando con rabia la llave inglesa que descansaba inocentemente a su lado.

-¿Ya te has caído?

Jacob caminaba hacia ella, con una sonrisa socarrona. Le fulminó con la mirada.

-No pasa nada, Bella. Ya estabas tardando mucho en hacerlo. Desde ayer…

-Ay –se quejó. Le dolían las rodillas-. Eso te pasa por dejar las cosas tiradas por el suelo. Ahora cállate y ayúdame a levantarme.

Sin dejar de sonreír, tomó sus manos y tiró hacia arriba. Bella masculló un "gracias" y esperó a que Jacob le soltara las manos. No lo hizo. La estaba mirando con una intensidad que la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Jake? –preguntó incómoda-. Puedes soltarme…

Jacob se inclinó hacia ella y rozó sus labios con su aliento.

Bella se heló.

-No…

-¿Bella? –preguntó con suavidad.

Se apartó de él bruscamente. Él la miro sorprendido, con la mano aún alzada. La bajó lentamente. Una sombra de dolor cruzó su rostro, y ella se odió por ello.

-Lo siento, Jake… -tembló y tragó saliva.

Tenía que explicarle, hacerle entender… Él, entre todas las personas, se merecía comprender. No se merecía ser rechazado sin más. Tembló. Hacía frío.

-Jake, perdóname –suplicó-. Te quiero, pero no puedo…

-¿No puedes qué, Bella? –Se levantó y se acercó a ella despacio. Tocó su hombro, pero ella rehuyó su contacto y sus ojos -. Dímelo.

Bella notó que suavizaba la voz para que no pareciese una orden. Se abrazó a sí misma para darse calor, pero el frío estaba dentro de ella. Ese frío que helaba las palabras. ¿Cómo explicarle lo que sentía? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que la sombra de Edward aún acechaba a su espalda?

Transcurrieron unos segundos de silencio helado, hasta que Jacob suspiró y se apartó de ella. Bella se encontró girándose hacia él, con la desesperación llenando su voz.

-Espera.

Él se detuvo, esperando. En la penumbra sus ojos parecían negros. No había impaciencia en su mirada, sólo una mezcla de tristeza y aceptación. Se merecía comprender. Las palabras escaparon de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

-No puedo quererte.

Él la miró. No dijo nada, pero el dolor era más evidente en su rostro, sus hombros hundidos bajo el peso sus palabras. Y Bella supo, sin necesidad de leer mentes o sentir emociones ajenas, lo que Jacob estaba pensando.

_No soy lo suficiente bueno para ella. No soy como _él_._

Eso la horrorizó. ¿Por qué Jake lo entendía todo mal? Eso no era cierto, todo lo contrario. Era _ella_ la que nunca estaría a su altura. Era ella la que no causaba más que problemas a su alrededor; era ella la que complicaba la vida a los licántropos, que sólo habían intentado ayudarla; la que impedía a Charlie dormir por las noches, preocupado, preguntándose dónde estaría, si estaba bien; la que hacía infeliz a Jacob, su sol, el que hacía que se levantase todos los días sin sentirse muerta por dentro. Y él sólo recibía a cambio su indiferencia.

Lo único que podía hacer –lo _mínimo_ que debía hacer- era hacerle feliz. Y para ello, lo primero era explicarle lo que realmente quería decir con esas palabras.

Respiró hondo.

-Por favor, Jake… eres la persona más importante para mí ahora mismo, y no quiero hacerte daño, pero… no estoy preparada para quererte.

Él seguía mirándola, inexpresivo, con aquella expresión calma que había aprendido a reconocer como propia de Sam. Al menos no se había ido. La estaba escuchando.

-Cada vez que cierro los ojos –sacudió la cabeza- le veo a _él_. Quiero olvidarlo, pero no puedo. Le recuerdo cada vez que escucho una canción, que cojo el coche, que veo la tele… Todo me recuerda a él.

Hizo una pausa. Jacob la seguía mirando en silencio. Incapaz de soportar su mirada, le dio la espalda. Habló con voz clara y lenta, con serenidad. Ahora que había empezado sabía cómo seguir. Había repasado las palabras muchas veces en su cabeza.

-Quiero odiarlo, por todo. Me ha mentido, me ha abandonado, ha mentido a Charlie y os ha echado toda la culpa a vosotros. Y sobre todo, quiero odiarlo porque no deja que lo olvide. Pero no puedo. Le quiero demasiado.

Respiró. Por algún motivo, sus ojos estaban secos. No había derramado una sola lágrima desde hacía mucho.

-Puedo fingir que ya no es nadie para mí. Que no sueño con él cada noche. Que no tiemblo cada vez que escucho su nombre. Incluso puedo fingir que todo esta bien ahora. Pero no es cierto, y no puedo cambiar eso. Lo siento.

Inclinó la cabeza, y los mechones de cabello cubrieron su cara. No hacía falta ocultar su rostro, porque seguía dando la espalda a Jacob, pero se sentía más segura así. Más protegida.

-Y jamás pienses que mereces menos que todo lo que puedo darte, porque no es cierto. Te mereces a alguien que te quiera sin reservas, que te dé tanto cómo tú me estás dando a mí. Yo no soy era persona. Y no sé si lo seré alguna vez… ni si merece la pena que esperes.

Sin levantar la vista, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida. No quería estar más tiempo allí, ni quería escuchar la respuesta de Jacob. Seguramente intentaría convencerla de que no era cierto, o que él la esperaría tanto como hiciese falta. No soportaba la idea de que él se esforzase por ser tan dulce como siempre, pretendiendo que sus palabras no le habían herido.

Pero él agarró su brazo al pasar.

-Bella, espera…

Su voz sonaba quebrada. Ella no se atrevió a mirarle.

-Suéltame –pidió en voz baja, con el mismo tono que había usado todo el tiempo: lento y sosegado-. Por favor, Jacob. Necesito estar sola.

Él la soltó, y ella salió sin mirar atrás. Vaciló un momento en la entrada, cegada por la luz del sol agazapado entre las nubes, pero no dejó que eso la detuviese. Aún notaba la huella de su mano ardiendo sobre su piel helada, y la siguió sintiendo durante un rato como una quemadura.

* * *

_Parece que cada vez tardo más. Entre bloqueos y exámenes parece que eso no va a cambiar prontou_

_Por si alguien se lo pregunta, como ya dije esto ocurre en el tiempo de Luna Nueva, así que Jake aún no ha terminado su coche. Y Leah aún no es licántropa; está amargada porque es así (tiene sus motivos en verdad)._

_Muchas gracias a tods por opinar. Significa mucho para mí. A **Hime-chan**, por favor, no supliques. No puedo contestarte, y me siento mal xD_


	9. Malditos licántropos

_Esta vez mi musa se ha apiadado de mi y me ha hecho una visita antes de tiempo._

_Ese capítulo es algo denso, pero creo que merece la pena. Otro punto de vista que revela bastante, y mucha información para quien se fije. También ahondo en un personaje que creo que sólo nos enseña una cara. Espero que lo encontreis interesante._

_Y la acción va a empezar pronto. "Las cosas van a cambiar"_

* * *

**8. Malditos licántropos**

Era de noche, con estrellas. A Alice no le gustaba la noche. Era oscura y fría, cruel. Abandonaba a la gente a merced de sus temores, sus peores miedos, o su soledad. La noche revelaba una cara que solía enterrar muy hondo. Le hacía recordar la vida que la que no tenía memoria; se sentía triste por la familia que la abandonó, furiosa por no haber podido evitarlo, insegura por no saber quién era en realidad. Durante el día no le pasaba. Durante el día era más fácil sonreír y ser sólo Alice Cullen. Aunque estuviese nublado.

Sentada en el salón, a oscuras, vigilaba la luna por la ventana. Cuarto creciente. Se volvería más grande y luminosa en las siguientes noches, y se sintió bien por la idea. Odiaba cuando empezaba a menguar, y la noche ganaba terreno.

Balanceando ligeramente los pies, empezó a murmurar para sí una canción que había pasado de moda hacia mucho, lamentando que los gustos musicales de hoy en día hubiesen decaído tanto.

En otras circunstancias, Edward habría puesto música. Tenía una gran variedad, y la mayoría de sus discos le gustaban. Y si no, siempre podía ir y exigirle que pusiese otro. O tal vez estaría abajo, tocando el piano, o hablando con ella para alejarla de las sombras que traía la noche.

Pero Edward no estaba aquí. Se había marchado, y todos sabían que quería estar solo. Además de su rabia y su impotencia, había entrevisto una sombra de desesperación en el fondo de sus ojos dorados. Eso la perturbó más que nada. Cuando Edward perdía el control de la situación se enfadaba y actuaba sin pensar, muy a menudo lamentando las consecuencias. Pero no se desesperaba. Sólo se desespera quien pierde la esperanza.

Todos estaban haciendo lo que podían por cambiar la situación, pero él se esforzaba más que nadie. Para él era mucho más personal que para los demás, algo que todos sabían bien.

Perotras tantos años juntos, Alice lo conocía perfectamente, y sabía lo que pensaba. Y sabía que lo que más le dolía era que todo, tanto tiempo haciendo planes y esperando, se había echado a perder por su culpa. Con un simple fallo de cálculos todo se había estropeado.

Alice compartía esa opinión, aunque se guardase de pensarlo cuando él estaba cerca. Debería haber estado preparado, haberla vigilado mejor. Aplastar cada semilla de duda en su cabeza de humana, y convencerla de que se alejara del licántropo, que sólo le haría daño. Bufó. Pero no, Edward prácticamente la había dejado marchar.

Por otro lado, ninguno de ellos había llegado a imaginar que los licántropos se atreverían a tanto. Los hombres lobo sólo sentían desprecio –y quizá un vago interés- hacia los humanos que juntaban con vampiros, sabiendo lo que eran. No querrían mezclarse con ellos. Y con esa breve entrevista con Bella, la curiosidad decaería por ambas partes. Bella había conocido a un hombre lobo, había visto que son rudos e inestables, y no querría acercarse a ellos; ellos tendrían noticias de ella, sabrían que está perdidamente enamorada de uno de los chupasangres, y no querrían acercarse a ella. Pero él, _Jacob Black_, había roto todos los esquemas, cambiándolo todo. Para mal.

Por su culpa, todo se había complicado terriblemente. Bella andaba desaparecida con los licántropos, advertida en contra de ellos, y gracias a la genial actuación de Edward las posibilidades de que volviera por propia voluntad con ellos era nula. Si el hombre lobo no se hubiese entrometido, todo habría sido muy diferente.

Faltaba tan poco… ya estaban poniendo la última fase de su plan en marcha, la parte más delicada. La más corta también. Después de eso, ya no habría nada.

Suspiró, cierta tristeza mezclándose en su aliento.

_Bella…_

Y otra cosa que la incomodaba de forma horrible, aunque nadie se lo hubiese reprochado, es que ella no había hecho nada para evitarlo. ¿Don de la visión? ¿Para qué lo quería? Por una vez que les hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas, por una vez que le sería útil en lugar de ser una carga, y un enorme error le impedía ayudar.

Y de nuevo los hombres lobo, inmunes a su visión. ¿Por qué? Habría visto a Jacob hablar con Bella –era evidente que habían hablado antes de encontrarse con Edward, a solas-, llevársela, o vería que estaba haciendo o qué pretendía hacer. Pero mientras no se alejara de los licántropos era tan invisible como ellos. Bella estaba demasiado implicada en su futuro como para ser visible.

_Malditos licántropos. Sólo viven para complicarnos la vida. O la existencia._

Edward, por supuesto, le había asegurado que eso no era en absoluto culpa suya, y que sólo era otro mecanismo de defensa que los hombres lobo poseían. Alice no le había creído, sin embargo. Ella tampoco le había echado en cara un hecho tan irrefutable como que si Bella se había marchado de forma tan irremediable era en parte culpa suya.

Esa última semana había sido especialmente estresante. La mejor forma de traerla de vuelta era el método legal, el que los quileutes no podían rebatir. Charlie estaba desesperado por encontrar a su hija. Había ido a la Push varías veces a buscarla, aunque no la había encontrado. Eso no era una sorpresa. No esperaba que los licántropos la dejaran a la vista.

Charlie había tenido hasta entonces cierta afinidad con los indios de la reserva, e incluso había ido a comer alguna vez con Billy Black, que irónicamente era el padre de aquel desgraciado licántropo. Ahora, sin embargo, había roto cualquier lazo con ellos. No quería saber nada de los presuntos secuestradores de su hija. Una pena. Podría haber aprovechado su amistad con Black para sacar algo de información. Si se hubiese detenido a pensar.

La investigación no avanzaba; tras los interrogatorios necesitaban permisos para seguir investigándoles, y después de todo no había pruebas. Era la palabra de los Cullen contra la de los quileutes. ¿Un odio inexplicable de los indios de la Push hacía la familia del médico? Sospechoso, sí, pero nada concluyente. De momento, la legalidad estaba llegando a sus límites. Habría que buscar una alternativa.

Estaban haciendo todo lo que podían, pero su margen de acción tenía un límite, si no querían llamar la atención. Lo más sencillo –como ya había propuesto Emmett- sería dar por roto el pacto, entrar allí, sacar a Bella, cargarse un par de licántropos de camino y marcharse. Carlisle se había opuesto completamente.

Eso sólo les traería más problemas, a la larga. Sí, ahora mismo les ahorraría quebraderos de cabeza, pero Forks era un buen lugar, siempre nublado. No convenía vivir en un sitio donde licántropos con ira homicida te acosaban. Además, no había nada que les asegurase que ellos saldrían indemnes. Según lo último que sabían, la manada actual era bastante grande.

¿Pero qué más podían hacer? Si hubiese alguna forma de hacer salir a Bella, sin que ellos rompieran el pacto… Por mucho que le doliera a los licántropos, si Bella salía de la Push quedaba fuera de su protección. No había nada que pudiera hacer con ella.

Y desde luego no pensaban matarla

Esto se estaba alargando demasiado. La tensión y la espera hacían que todos se volvieran irritables, dispuestos a saltar a la mínima. Jasper tenía que salir solo continuamente, a dar paseos que le alejaran del mal ambiente de la casa. Alice se sentía mal por él. No era fácil cargar con emociones ajenas, además de las propias.

Casi, casi les había propuesto abandonar. Irse ahora, antes de que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos. Por supuesto, no se había atrevido. Bella estaba demasiado involucrada, dirían. Y lo que callarían, aunque todos lo pensaban, es que no podían dejar que una simple humana torciese todos sus planes.

_Oh, Bella. ¿Por qué has tenido que complicarlo todo_?

Fuera, en el cielo, la noche oscurecía las estrellas.

-Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett –llamó Edward.

Alice se sobresaltó, ocultando su vergüenza por ello. Estaba tan metida en su mundo de lamentos e hipótesis que no le había oído llegar, volando como una sombra arrastrada por el viento. Ella se levantó con un movimiento ágil y fue a su encuentro, al tiempo que Esme aparecía bajando las escaleras.

-Jasper se ha ido a dar una vuelta, y Rosalie y Emmett están cazando –informó su madre-. ¿Qué pasa, cielo? Pareces… animado.

Sí, Alice también lo había notado. Edward sonreía torvamente, sin alegría, pero era más de lo que había hecho en los últimos días. Tampoco su manera de entrar era normal, anunciando su llegada y llamándolos para que acudieran. Alice sintió la emoción crecer en su interior. O había ocurrido algo, o iba a ocurrir. Las cosas iban a cambiar. No necesitaba don de la visión para saberlo.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward? –preguntó Carlisle, reuniéndose con ellos.

-Sé lo que debemos hacer –afirmó Edward.

-¿Debemos esperar a que lleguen Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie? –cuestionó el doctor.

Alice levantó un dedo para indicarles que esperasen y se concentró. Analizó las imágenes que le llegaban, borrosas y al mismo tiempo familiares, antes de alzar la vista para mirarlo.

-Jasper volverá en una media hora; Emmett y Rosalie tardarán casi un día en regresar.

-Los llamaré. Les diré que vuelvan ahora –resolvió Esme-. Edward, por favor. Dinos que has pensando.

Él los observó de uno en uno mientras ponía los pensamientos en orden, un brillo oscuro en sus ojos. Alice supo que había calibrado la idea muchas veces, desde todos los puntos de vista, estudiando sus posibles consecuencias, antes de decidirse a proponérsela. No estaba dispuesto a cometer otro error: tenía que estar seguro de que esto iba a funcionar.

Las cosas iban a cambiar pronto.

_Tú eres tan culpable como nosotros, Bella. Si no hubieses escuchado las palabras del hombre lobo, nada de esto habría pasado._

Edward respiró hondo y empezó a hablar.


	10. La hora de actuar

Este es un capítulo más largo, así que disfrutadlo (realmente el cap tenía una última parte, pero he preferido dejarlo para el siguiente. Ya se extendía demasiado). ¿Alguien adivina que va a suceder?

Sí, he aquí el plan de Edward. Me temo que no está a su nivel, pero después de todo yo sólo soy una simple humana. No doy para más. Aún así esto satisfecha con el resultado.

Por si acaso no se entiende: lo que está en cursiva (menos un par de excepciones) son las palabras de Edward, contantodo su plan.

* * *

**9. La hora de actuar**

_Los accidentes de coche son comunes. Mucha gente muere en la carretera, todos los días. Incluso un pequeño pueblo como Forks tiene que aceptar esa realidad._

Charlie se abrochó la chaqueta, sintiéndose muy cansado. Las ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos, y había adelgazado, pero lo peor era el cansando que carcomía todas sus energías.

Durante la última semana apenas había dormido, siempre pensando en su pequeña Bella y en dónde estaría ahora. Se detuvo a mirar las fotos en fila, en las que se la veía crecer y evolucionar. Su hija tenía ya dieciocho años: oficialmente era adulta. Sin embargo, para él era todavía una niña. Y siempre lo sería.

Con un nuevo brote de furia, cogió las llaves y salió. No descansaría hasta encontrarla y meter a sus secuestradores entre rejas. Haría pagar a todo el mundo que hubiese hecho daño a su hija.

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y entró en el coche. Se abrochó el cinturón -había que empezar dando ejemplo-. Aún no había terminado con ellos. Puede que no hubiesen encontrado rastro de Bella en la Push, pero eso no significaba nada. Los policías de otros lugares ya estaban en marcha, buscando cualquier vehículo sospechoso o a una chica que se pareciese sospechosamente a su hija.

Encendió el motor. Charlie no tenía muchas esperanzas en eso. No creía que los quileutes se atreviesen a salir de Forks con Bella a cuestas.

Condujo por la carretera, casi vacía. Era temprano –siempre madrugaba estos últimos días- y apenas había coches. Aun así ya había gente en la calle, abriendo tiendas o caminando a su trabajo. Empezó a bajar por la carretera inclinada, construida en lo que una vez había sido la ladera de una colina. El semáforo estaba en rojo al final de la calle. Pisó el freno, casi sin fijarse. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no paraba. Cuesta abajo, tomaba cada vez más velocidad.

Pisó de nuevo, más fuerte, con desesperación. La mente en blanco, helado por el pánico, vio como el edifico se acercaba. Reaccionó a tiempo para girar. Las ruedas golpearon la acera; hubo un brinco, y Charlie salió despedido hacia delante. El cinturón le mantuvo pegado al asiento, pero su cabeza chocó contra el volante. Inconsciente, la sangre manando por un lado de su cara, no pudo evitar que el coche se estrellara contra la pared.

-o-O-o-

_Charlie es un buen hombre, pero tiene enemigos. Los quileute deben estar molestos por sus continuas investigaciones por la desaparición de su hija. Han decidido eliminarlo._

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente.

Los dos policías hablaban en voz baja, en la cafetería del hospital. Uno de ellos, con un espeso bigote, daba lentos sorbos a una taza. La dejó lentamente sobre la mesa y cruzó una mirada con su compañero.

-Así que… frenos manipulados.

El otro asintió.

-Era demasiada casualidad para ser un accidente.

-¿Quién podría haberlo hecho?

-¿No está claro? Los indios querían quitarlo del medio. Además, quien lo hizo era un mecánico bastante bueno. Por los informes del caso de su hija he visto algo de que uno de ellos reparaba coches.

-¿Recuerdas quién?

-John, James, Jim, algo así. De apellido Black, creo.

-Habrá que investigarle.

-Sí.

Hubo una pausa. El del bigote bebió otro trago de café, e hizo una mueca al comprobar que estaba frío. Una enfermera pasó velozmente a su lado.

-Si esos los chicos Cullen no hubiesen estado por ahí, el jefe no habría sobrevivido –comentó al cabo de un rato-. Los dos más altos, eran. Nadie más se atrevía a sacarlo del coche. Fue una suerte que anduviesen cerca en aquel momento.

-¿Sí, verdad? Me caen bien los Cullen. Creo que el padre trabaja aquí.

-Sí. Y uno de los hijos, el hermano de estos, era el novio de la hija del jefe.

-¿En serio? –el policía frunció el ceño incrédulo, preguntándose si su compañero se estaba burlando de él. Sin embargo, su expresión era completamente seria.

-En serio. Ya sé que parece sacado de un culebrón, pero es así.

El hombre resopló, encogiéndose de hombros. Cosas de la vida. Tal vez tendría que leerse los informes más a fondo. Observó que el otro policía se limpiaba la boca, tras haber dejado definitivamente el café frío.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó. Su compañero asintió, y ambos se pusieron de pie-. Lo primero será estar atentos. Los indios se pasarán por aquí tarde o temprano para ver a su víctima. En cuanto se asomen los arrestaremos. Quizá hasta encontremos a la hija del jefe. Dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿eh?

-Sí. Una buena semana.

-o-O-o-

_Al enterarse del accidente de su padre, Bella querrá ir a verle. Los licántropos intentarán detenerla en vano; al final, la acompañarán. Pero hay…otra manera de deshacerse de ellos._

Bella desvió la vista del periódico a Billy, los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

-No…

-Lo siento, Bella –se limitó a decir Billy, incómodo.

Sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban. ¿Charlie, un accidente de coche? ¿En el hospital? ¿Estaría bien? Dios, ni siquiera sabía si era grave. ¿Y si estaba en coma? ¿O en quirófano, con la vida pendiente de un hilo? ¿Quedarían secuelas? ¿Se recuperaría…?

-Sientate, Bella –le pidió Emily, acercando una silla.

La chica obedeció sin ser realmente consciente. ¿Y qué pasaba si él… si no… volvía a verle? ¿Si no tenía la oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que lo quería, y lo que lamentaba preocuparle de esa manera? Debería haber sido mejor hija, haber pasado más tiempo con él. Y ahora, el momento de estar a su lado y apoyarle, tenía que estar recluida en la Push. Y él estaría en la sala del hospital –con suerte, y se estremeció al pensarlo- completamente solo, pensando en su hija en paradero desconocido.

Jacob le estaba hablando, pero no le escuchaba.

-Tengo que ir a verle –dijo con voz inexpresiva.

-¡No!

-No puedes, Bella.

-Lo siento.

-Te quedas aquí.

-No te preocupes, iremos a averiguar más.

Bella no se inmutó ante la avalancha de negaciones que llovía sobre ella. Ya lo había esperado, y no iba a cambiar de opinión. Miró a todas las personas de la abarrotada habitación, todos dispuestos a protegerla.

-Tengo que ir –replicó.

-No, no tienes –contestó Jacob-. Mira, es tu padre y comprendo que te sientas fatal y eso, pero es claramente una trampa.

-Jacob tiene razón –intervino Sam antes de que Bella dijera nada-. Escucha, los vampiros están esperando a que vayas corriendo a verle. Sé que es terrible, pero no puedes visitar a tu padre. Es demasiado peligroso.

-Y hay policías buscándote, como en las películas. Te reconocerán –añadió Quil, solícito.

Bella los miró a los tres, irritada. Levantó la barbilla con decisión.

-Voy a ir. Si queréis acompañarme, bien. Si no, iré yo sola. Es lo mínimo que le debo.

-No vas a ir, Bella –repitió Jake.

Sin embargo había menos seguridad en su voz, y supo que estaba ganando.

-Podemos ir con ella, todos –empezó Embry pensativo-. Quiero decir, ¿qué chupasangre se atreverá con toda la manada a la vez?

-_Todo_ el clan Cullen –recalcó Quill ácidamente.

-¿Y qué? Toda la manada contra todo el clan Cullen. Ganaremos –proclamó Paul con orgullo.

Jacob le fulminó con la mirada, murmurando para sí algo como "lo que tú digas". Bella sonrió levemente. El licántropo tenía la batalla perdida, y lo sabía aunque no lo quisiese reconocer.

Los licántropos pensaban de esa situación como una oportunidad única para enfrentarse a los vampiros. Seguramente Jacob se habría unido a ellos sin pensarlo, de no haber estado la seguridad de Bella en juego. A la chica no le importaba que lo vieran así, mientras eso le ayudara a ir a ver a Charlie. No temía que fuese una trampa. Los Cullen -_Edward_- no llegarían al punto de hacer daño a su padre, ¿no?

-Es peligroso –dijo lentamente Sam, y Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

Daba igual si todos los licántropos estaban de acuerdo en que fuera a ver a Charlie. Si Sam no quería, no había nada que hacer. Y no había duda de que él era más sensato que todos los demás juntos: rehuía del peligro innecesario y de las peleas absurdas.

Bella se preguntó cuántas posibilidades había de salir de la Push sin que se enterasen los licántropos.

Sam suspiró.

-Una visita rápida, Bella. Ir y volver. Y no te separarás de nosotros ni un momento.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. A su lado, Jacob torció el gesto y les dio la espalda.

-Gracias –dijo, aún sonriendo.

Necesitaba ver a Charlie. Sólo verle, averiguar cómo estaba y regresar. Estaría rodeada de licántropos; ningún vampiro se atrevería a acercarse, aunque fuesen siete. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

-o-O-o-

_Los lobos siempre van en manada. Pero incluso ellos saben que en ciertas circunstancias es mejor separarse._

Bella acarició suavemente la mano Charlie. Estaba inconsciente, más pálido de lo normal. Los cables se enroscaban por su brazo. Las sábanas lo cubrían hasta el pecho; avergonzada, agradeció no ver las heridas. A pesar de la máscara respiratoria, le pareció apreciar que el rostro de su padre tenía más arrugas que la última vez que lo viera.

-Lo siento -murmuró. Observó su perfil con cuidado. Una parte de ella esperaba una reacción, una señal de que la escuchaba, pero no hubo ninguna.

_Lo siento, por todo. La culpa es mía…_

Suspiró.

Jacob y los demás la esperaban fuera. Jake había querido entrar con ella, pero Sam le había indicado que se quedase con ellos, algo que agradecía. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una sudadera gris de Emily, varias tallas más grande pero pasable. Junto con una gorra que le recogía el pelo, y que ahora retorcía con una mano, nadie le había reconocido. Miró el reloj. En un cuarto de hora como mucho debían ir yéndose.

En ese momento entró una enfermera de pelo castaño, que se paró en la puerta sorprendida. Bella, helada, se limitó a mirarla. Tras unos segundos una sonrisa maternal adornó el rostro de la mujer.

-Hola. No esperaba encontrar a nadie aquí. ¿Eres familiar?

Bella asintió nerviosamente.

-Es mi tío –mintió con una tímida sonrisa. Antes de que hiciera más preguntas, añadió-. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-No muy bien, cielo –contestó ella con voz comprensiva-. ¿Quieres que llame al doctor para que te explique cómo está?

-No hace falta, gracias –se apresuró a contestar-. Preferiría que me lo dijese usted.

-Bien –la enfermera vaciló, buscando la manera de suavizar las noticias. Bella esperó pacientemente, cada segundo de angustia quemándola por dentro como las ascuas de un fuego encendido-. Tiene numerosos arañazos y contusiones por todo el cuerpo, pero se curará sin problemas. La columna vertebral está intacta, y el golpe en la cabeza no es demasiado grave. Lo peor… son las piernas. Quedaron aplastadas por el golpe. Los huesos están fracturados en muchos fragmentos, y los músculos están desgarrados.

Bella apretaba con fuerza la mano de su padre. Sus nudillos estaban blancos. Al darse cuenta, inspiró hondo y se relajó. La enfermera le sonrió compasivamente.

-Eso no significa nada, cariño. Le han operado, ya veremos cómo evoluciona. Puede que se recupere completamente. El doctor Cullen, el que lo trata, es un gran médico.

-El doctor Cullen –repitió Bella con voz inexpresiva.

-Sí –contestó la enfermera cálidamente-. No sé si lo sabes, pero fueron sus hijos lo que salvaron a tu tío. Emmett y Jasper, se llamaban. Sin ellos, la ambulancia hubiera llegado tarde.

Bella se giró lentamente para mirarla. ¿De qué hablaba?

Pero la enfermera fruncía ahora el ceño, observándola con atención.

-¿Has estado antes aquí, cielo? Me suena haberte visto.

-Pu-puede –tartamudeó-. He… he venido antes a visitar a… mi tío.

-Sí, eso debe ser –contestó la mujer con ligereza. Sin embargo, la seguía mirando suspicazmente.

Bella se removió inquieta en el asiento. Su actuación no había sido muy convincente, pero eso no significaba nada. La enfermera no tenía que haberla reconocido como la hija desaparecida del jefe de policía.

Marcharse ahora habría sido sospechoso, así que se quedó sentada, esperando pacientemente a que la señora terminase de revisar los sueros. Cuando por fin se fue, Bella respiró hondo y se levantó. Era hora de irse.

Antes de salir de la habitación miró a su padre una última vez.

_Lo siento._

Se encontró con Embry en el pasillo, que parecía a punto de entrar a buscarla.

-¿Ya has terminado? –preguntó con cierta ansiedad.

-Sí –replicó Bella, fingiendo una frivolidad que no sentía-. Además, no me gusta como me ha mirado la enfermera.

Él gruñó, visiblemente molesto.

-A nosotros también nos han estado mirando. Todo el rato, ¿sabes? Como si desconfiaran de nosotros. Por eso había ido a buscarte. Sam dice que tal vez no deberíamos haber venidos todos.

-Llama mucho la atención –asintió Bella.

Se encontraron con el resto de la manada en la sala de espera. La chica no tardó en sentir las miradas sobre ella. Caminó más deprisa, incómoda. Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer… pero quizás había sido una estupidez.

En cuanto los vio acercarse, Sam se levantó e indicó al resto que le imitaran. Dirigió a la chica una mirada severa y señaló la gorra que llevaba en la mano. Ella se apresuró a ponérsela, avergonzada por haberse olvidado de algo como eso.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Jacob en voz baja.

Bella le miró un momento, antes de asentir con una pequeña sonrisa. Apenas había hablado con él desde el otro día, cuando le había explicado lo que sentía. No se había sentido capaz de enfrentarse a él de nuevo, y Jake… Jake huía en cuanto se encontraban a solas.

Salieron a la calle. Sintiéndose desprotegida, Bella se caló más la gorra y se reacomodó la sudadera. Miró alrededor con inquietud. Nadie parecía estar fijándose en ellos, pero la intranquilidad se había adueñado de ella.

La mano cálida de Jacob se apoyó en su hombro. No tuvo valor para apartarla.

Doblaron la esquina. Los dos coches no estaban aparcados muy lejos, llegar hasta ellos e irse. Ya casi estaban.

-¡Eh! ¡Vosotros!

Todos se helaron, al mismo tiempo. Quil, que iba el último, se asomó a la calle que acababan de abandonar. Se giró con brusquedad hacia ellos.

-¡Mierda, la policía! ¡Nos han visto! –susurró con un murmullo urgente.

-Si nos han visto, huir sólo nos hará parecer sospechosos –declaró Sam serenamente-. Escucha, Jacob, llévate a Bella. No creo que nos hayan visto a todos, no notarán si sólo se va uno.

El licántropo asintió y guió a Bella, sin soltarla del brazo. Ella se dejó llevar. Sólo habían dado unos pasos cuando Paul masculló:

-No tenemos porqué quedarnos. No hemos hecho nada. Deberíamos dejárselo claro, ¿quiénes se creen que son para pararnos así?

-Paul, ve con ellos –replicó Sam sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué? –se quejó él.

-Sólo haz lo que te digo. No podemos tener problemas con ellos, no ahora.

Paul gruñó, pero corrió para reunirse con Jacob y Bella. Los licántropos los observaron marchar. Las tres figuras –una extrañamente pequeña y frágil junto a las otras dos- habían desaparecido cuando los dos policías llegaron hasta ellos.

_No pueden huir siempre. Sólo queda encargarse de su perenne guardián, Jacob Black._


	11. Vacío invernal

**10. Vacío invernal**

El juego había acabado ya, pero Bella sólo lo comprendió varios minutos más tarde, cuando ya no podían hacer nada por cambiarlo.

Paul los seguía con las manos en los bolsillos, visiblemente molesto por la orden de Sam. Jacob la obligaba a caminar rápido, mirando alrededor con precaución. Bella sentía un poso de miedo frío que no ser marchaba. La mano sobre su hombro pretendía calmarla, pero el licántropo sólo conseguía transmitirle el nerviosismo que él mismo irradiaba.

-Voy a ver qué tal les va –dijo Paul de repente.

-No –gruñó Jacob sin mirarlo-. Sam dijo que vinieras.

-Voy con vosotros, ¿no? –replicó él con voz cortante-. Una ojeada y vuelvo. No tardo más de dos minutos.

-Paul… -empezó el otro licántropo.

Antes de que pudiera seguir, Paul ya se había dado la vuelta y se alejaba a grandes zancadas por donde habían venido. Jake observó su espalda un momento antes de gruñir algo y girarse hacia Bella.

-Da igual. Vamos.

Ella sólo asintió levemente.

Oscurecía. Las calles estaban ahora vacías. Siguieron caminando en silencio durante varios minutos. El licántropo la miraba continuamente, queriendo hablar sin atreverse a hacerlo. Bella fingía no darse cuenta. Con suerte, ninguno hablaría hasta que alguien más se reuniera con ellos…

-Bella.

La humana suspiró.

-¿Sí?

-He estado pensando –se interrumpió e hizo un gesto vago-, sobre lo que dijiste el otro día, ya sabes…

-Ahora no, Jake. Por favor –ella se paró y le miró a los ojos, suplicante. No estaba preparada para esa conversación. Él evitó su mirada y apretó la mandíbula.

-No, Bella. Necesito que sepas que… -calló de repente, frunciendo la nariz. Un gruñido resonó desde su garganta-. Vamos, Bella. Rápido.

Echó a correr, tirando de la muñeca de Bella. Ella intentaba mantener su ritmo, con una mezcla de terror y adrenalina. Jadeaba, pero se esforzó en seguir. Extrañamente, una parte de ella se sentía aliviada porque el intento de Jacob hubiese fracasado.

Como si le leyese el pensamiento, el licántropo la miró de soslayo.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Cuando lleguemos a la Push, te diré todo lo que tengo que decir. Porque vamos a llegar a la Push –añadió más para sí mismo.

Se detuvo bruscamente, y de alguna manera, Bella consiguió tropezar con sus propios pies al frenar. Cayó de rodillas. Aturdida, observó las líneas entre las baldosas, preguntándose porqué habían parado de esa manera. La mano de Jacob seguía aferrando su muñeca con la firmeza del acero. No le dijo nada, ni le ayudó a levantarse. Y esto la alarmó más que los temblores que recorrían el cuerpo del licántropo y descendían por su brazo.

Alzó la vista. Desde el otro lado de la calle, una figura les devolvía una mirada de ojos dorados. Bella observó la hermosa cara de Alice Cullen, sin saber si despertaba de un sueño o si acababa de sumergirse en uno.

-Suéltala, licántropo –ordenó ella, inexpresiva. No había amenaza en su voz, ni rabia. Sólo un profundo vacío.

Jacob apretó los dientes; los temblores se intensificaron. No dijo nada, pero asió la mano de Bella con más fuerza. La chica quiso decirle que le hacía daño, pero ni un sonido salió de su garganta. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la vampira que una vez había querido como a una hermana.

Alice no sonrió ni se burló del gesto del licántropo. No se enfureció, no comentó la tozudez suicida de los hombres lobo, no murmuró una amenaza ni formuló una predicción. Sólo torció los labios en un ínfimo gesto de contrariedad. Eso fue todo.

-Levántate, Bella –le susurró Jacob-. Corre. Yo me encargaré de ella.

Ella le miró con incredulidad. ¿Aún no había comprendido que no había nada que hacer? Alice jamás vendría sola. Los vampiros nunca la dejarían escapar.

La mirada del licántropo era suplicante. Bella apartó la mirada y se levantó con esfuerzo, sin dejar de apretar su mano caliente. Sí, Jacob lo sabía. Sabía que estaban rodeados, y que jamás habían debido separarse del resto, que jamás habían debido volver a Forks. Pero necesitaba un motivo para seguir luchando. Podrían escapar de los chupasangre. Volverían a la Push, se reirían de todo aquello, y se burlarían de Paul por haberse perdido una pelea asegurada. Harían como si no hubiese ocurrido nada de mención. Y él le diría a Bella lo mucho que la quería, y que no le importaba que la sanguijuela llamada Edward siguiera poseyendo su corazón.

Necesitaba creer que tenían una oportunidad, aunque los dos supiesen que no era cierto.

Se oyó entonces un rumor a su alrededor. Pasos lentos como los de un humano, pero tan leves como una hoja arrastrada por el viento. Bella ladeó la cabeza, lo suficiente para comprobar que cinco figuras terriblemente conocidas los rodeaban. Seis, contando con Alice. Supo sin vacilar quién era el que faltaba.

_Él_ no estaba allí.

Y ella no sabía si alegrarse por ello, o gritar.

Súbitamente, Jacob la soltó. No lo vio moverse: después de todo, sólo era una patética humana; lo único que sus limitados sentidos distinguieron era que Jacob ya no estaba a su lado. Un fuerte rugido la sobresaltó, y se giró para encontrarse con el gran lobo castaño que la había salvado de Edward, tanto tiempo atrás. Atacaba a Emmett, que le devolvía los golpes con una sonrisa sádica. El licántropo saltó para arrancarle el brazo de un mordisco, pero la patada del vampiro lo empujó hacia atrás. Jasper se unió entonces a la pelea.

-¡NO! –gritó Bella furiosa. El ruido de la pelea ahogó sus palabras-. ¡Esto no es necesario!

-Lo es, Bella –dijo Alice, que de repente se encontraba detrás de ella-. El licántropo no te dejará marchar sin luchar. Debemos acabar con esto.

Bella abrió la boca, horrorizada. No. No permitiría que Jake fuese asesinado por su culpa. No él, la única persona que la había mantenido cuerda durante los últimos días.

Alice observó su expresión con detenimiento. Más allá, Jacob rugió, aplastado por Emmett.

-El licántropo no va a morir, Bella. Ninguno de ellos.

La humana se mordió el labio.

-¿Entonces…?

Un aullido interrumpió sus palabras, pero esta vez no era de Jacob. Un enorme lobo gris apareció de ninguna parte, cruzó la calle de dos saltos y se abalanzó contra Emmett. Le derribó de un zarpazo. Jacob aprovechó para escaparse. En lugar de atacar a Emmett se volvió contra Jasper, que estaba a punto de lanzarse contra su compañero.

Un rayo de esperanza se abrió paso para Bella. Paul había regresado. Ahora Jacob no estaba solo. Quizá…

Rosalie, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido prudentemente al margen, acudió en ayuda de su marido. Más allá, Esme se acercó para apoyar a Jasper. Sólo Carlisle quedaba inmóvil, observando la pelea. No era necesario que interviniese.

-No hay nada que hacer, Bella –murmuró Alice-. Pero los licántropos jamás se rinden, aunque sea una causa perdida. Es su naturaleza.

Ella se estremeció ante el desprecio que destilaban sus palabras, y por la frialdad que encubrían. Esa no era la Alice que conocía, siempre alegre y sonriendo. Su Alice era cálida, _humana_. Aquel ser era frío y calculador. Un vampiro.

A su lado, la joven inmortal siguió susurrando.

-Sólo espero que tú tengas más juicio que ellos. Sólo conseguirás alargar un final que se acerca inexorable. Y lo sabes.

Sí. Lo sabía.

Emmett y Rosalie inmovilizaron a Jacob contra el suelo, y los otros no tardaron en seguir su ejemplo con Paul. El lobo rojizo aulló, plasmando en su llamada toda la desesperación e impotencia que sentía. Tras unos segundos, el otro licántropo se unió a él. Ambos aullaron a coro, avisando a una manada que no llegaría a tiempo.

Y ella no podía hacer nada. Sólo le quedaba esperar a la merced de Alice, que vigilaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. No podría tener la satisfacción de haber luchado hasta el último aliento, porque no había lucha posible que pudiese librar.

Porque, a pesar de la importancia que le daban Jacob, Edward y los demás, sólo era una humana, débil, frágil y patética.

_Sólo eres una humana más._

-Terminemos con esto –habló entonces Carlisle.

Su voz era severa y fría, tan vacía como la de Alice. Por primera vez, Bella se fijó en la jeringuilla que llevaba en la mano.

-Morfina –explicó serenamente, más para Bella que para los dos licántropos que pugnaban por levantarse-. Suficiente para hacer dormir a un lobo durante varias horas. Tiempo de sobra para eliminar nuestro rastro y desaparecer. Cuando quieran seguirnos, estaremos lejos de aquí.

-Hay dos lobos, no uno –objetó Jasper-. Edward dijo que sólo Jacob Black acompañaría a Bella.

-Un mero fallo de cálculos. Tendré que repartir la dosis –contestó el vampiro sin inmutarse-. Hay suficiente. Los efectos no durarán tanto, pero bastarán.

Se acercó, primero a Paul. El lobo gris se retorcía más que nunca, pero Jasper y Esme le mantenían sujeto. Siguió hablando mientras aplicaba la inyección, alzando la voz por encima de los gruñidos.

-No hemos roto el pacto. No hemos mordido ni dañado a la humana Bella Swan. No hemos matado a ningún hombre lobo. Ningún miembro de vuestra manada tiene derecho a exigir justicia –se levantó despacio y se encaró con el otro licántropo-. Hoy no morirá nadie. El pacto entre vampiros y hombres lobo se mantiene. Díselo a tu líder, Jacob Black.

-Cuando despiertes –añadió Emmett socarronamente.

Desde el suelo, Jacob volvió a aullar.

-Llévate a Bella, Alice –ordenó Carlisle sin mirarlas.

Ella asintió.

-Vamos, Bella –dijo en voz baja, rodeándola con sus brazos.

Bella intentó resistirse, pero ante la implacable fuerza de la vampira no supuso ninguna diferencia. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Jacob una última vez. El lobo rojizo seguía debatiéndose contra Emmett. Sus ojos oscuros se cruzaron con los de ella.

Algo cálido rodó por su mejilla. Antes de desaparecer, en brazos de Alice, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

* * *

_Esto tenía que ocurrir. Imagino que a estas alturas no le ha pillado de sorpresa a nadie._

_Bella puede parecer bastante deprimente/débil/desesperante en este capítulo. Intentad poneos en su lugar: los vampiros la han secuestrado, ve como su mejor amigo y única esperanza para escapar es reducio y que ella no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Es así: no puede. Al menos tiene dos dedos de frente y no se tira sobre Jacob para protegerlo (o en su defecto... intentar abrirse una herida con una piedra)._

_El numerito de la morfina, para quien no le haya quedado claro. La cosa es que ningún licántropo sufra daños (graves). Y eso es imposible llevándose a Bella delante de sus narices. Aunque se la lleven mientras luchan, van a seguir peleando hasta que alguien salga herido. Lo cual desembocaría en una pelea mayor, que se convertiría en una carnicería. Y no es precisamente eso lo que los Cullen quieren xD_

_Quejas, dudas y tomatazos, ya sabeis qué hacer._


	12. Descubrir, saber, conocer

**11. Descubrir, saber, conocer.**

Las horas pasaron. Quizá se había dormido. O quizá no. Eso no suponía ninguna diferencia.

Bella miraba el techo de la habitación, sin saber si estaba completamente despierta o cruzando la barrera del sueño. Todo parecía confuso y borroso, pero había estado así desde que Alice la había cogido en sus brazos y se la había llevado a un sitio que conocía muy bien.

Ah, la casa de los Cullen. Había pensado que jamás volvería a ese lugar. Absolutamente nada había cambiado; era como si, allí dentro, el tiempo se detuviese. Puede que tuviese que ver con el hecho de que era la residencia de siete vampiros inmortales.

Y tal vez ahora, la tumba de una humana.

Alice no le había dirigido la palabra. La guió hasta un sofá –sin brusquedad, casi con delicadeza-, la sentó y desapareció. Un rato más tarde, que podría haber sido unos minutos o una hora, regresó con un vaso de agua y un bocadillo. Extraño. No se da de comer a alguien que va a morir pronto.

Bella se sentía incapaz de comer, pero apuró el vaso hasta la última gota. Después se reclinó en el respaldo, devolviendo la mirada a Alice. La vampira no había vuelto a irse; se había sentado en una silla y la observaba con la misma intensidad que la chica humana a ella. Ninguna de las dos retiró la vista: no era una competición; Bella se sintió como si ambas intentases desentrañar un complicado enigma en los ojos de la otra.

Y eso es lo que estaba intentando hacer. Mirando los ojos dorados –un poco más oscuros hoy que de costumbre-, quería descubrir las respuestas sobre todo. ¿Por qué le hacían esto? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué?

Pero los ojos dorados sólo le devolvieron un profundo vacío.

Bella parpadeó para salir del ensalmo y apartó la vista, hastiada. Estaba claro que no iba a conseguir ninguna respuesta de ella. Curiosamente, fue eso lo que hizo reaccionar a Alice.

-No me mires así, Bella –dijo en tono átono-. Sólo pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Tu vida nos pertenecía desde que te vinculaste a Edward.

-Me debía perder la letra pequeña del contrato –replicó Bella ácidamente. No tenía miedo. No ahora, que no tenía nada que perder.

La pequeña chica de pelo negro se limitó a mirarla. Puede que no supiera qué contestar, o no lo considerase necesario. Seguramente sería lo último. En cualquier caso, Bella no pensaba seguir callando.

-Vosotros… Charlie está así por vuestra culpa, ¿verdad? Jamás pensé que pudieseis llegar tan lejos. Pensaba que teníais sentimientos, que no erais monstruos sedientos de sangre –hizo una pausa. Alice había entornado los ojos-. Me mentisteis en eso también, supongo. Todo eran mentiras.

No sabes de lo que hablas, Bella –la cortó Alice, con la misma voz neutra que había usado todo el tiempo-. Charlie estará bien. Se recuperará sin secuelas, excepto por una leve que cojera. No debes preocuparte por él.

-¿Lo has visto? –preguntó la humana, entre aliviada y recelosa.

Alice asintió. Bella abrió la boca para indagar más, pero ella se levantó y desapareció repentinamente.

Durante varios minutos, la chica miró la silla vacía que había estado ocupando. Era posible que la hubiesen llamado para que fuese a ayudar a los demás, dondequiera que estuviesen. Pero ahora estaba casi segura de que la vampira había huido de ella, y de sus preguntas.

No le había dicho nada que tuviera que quedarse allí. Tras debatir un momento, decidió que no perdía nada.

Se levantó y se acercó al piano. Acarició las teclas con cuidado, sin hacerlas sonar. Ahora estaba apoyando las manos donde Edward las había tenido tantas veces. Las apartó como si se hubiese quemado.

Nunca más. Edward la había traicionado. Seguía haciéndolo. Pasara o que pasase, no se permitiría flaquear ante él.

Siguió explorando la casa. No había nadie, estaba segura. El ruido de sus propios pasos al atravesar las habitaciones le producían una sensación de melancolía. Subió las escaleras despacio, pasando la mano por la barandilla. Se detuvo frente la puerta de Edward, pero cambió de idea y se giró. Tampoco se atrevió a entrar en el estudio de Carlisle; siempre le había impuesto demasiado respeto. Vaciló un momento y se dirigió a la única habitación en la que sentía que nada le impedía la entrada: el cuarto de baño.

Se tomó su tiempo para refrescarse. Cuando salió y cerró la puerta tras ella, dio un respingo. Alice estaba allí, acompañada por Esme. Ninguna de las dos parecía molesta, pero dada su inexpresividad total, eso tampoco era decir mucho.

Esme la tomó de la mano helada.

-Vamos –dijo sin acritud ni impaciencia. Más bien parecía estar hablando a una niña pequeña, que necesitaba a alguien que la guiase. Bella apretó la mandíbula, pero decidió guardad un prudente silencio.

Salieron de la casa y se subieron en el coche, Alice conduciendo y Esme a su lado. Bella se acomodó en el asiento de atrás. El motor ronroneó suavemente, y el coche se puso en marcha. Se dedicó a observar pasar el paisaje. Intentaba mantener la mente en blanco, pero la mente le bullía de preguntas. Sentía la mirada de las dos clavadas sobre ella a través del espejo retrovisor.

-Supongo que no vais a decirme a dónde vamos –dijo con frialdad.

-Lo descubrirás cuando lleguemos. No te preocupes, no será un viaje muy largo –contestó Esme. Para su sorpresa, su voz era casi tan cálida como siempre.

-Para mí sería mejor que no llegásemos, ¿verdad? –siguió Bella, fingiendo una indiferencia que no sentía.

Esme no contestó inmediatamente.

-Sí. Supongo que sí.

-Ya –se limitó a contestar la humana, devolviéndole la mirada a los ojos dorados del espejo.

Un murmullo demasiado rápido para que pudiera comprenderlo resonó por el coche. Esme suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Alice añadió algo más, que tampoco recibió respuesta, y volvió a centrarse en la carretera.

-¿Algo de lo que no debería enterarme? –masculló Bella más para sí misma-. ¿Soy demasiado humana para ser digna de oírlo?

-Bella, por favor, déjalo ya –pidió Esme, sonando derrotada.

Había un tono de súplica en su voz, y la humana miró fijamente su hombro pálido. Había apartado el rostro del campo de visión del espejo. La chica vaciló. ¿Sentía remordimientos?

Se pasó la lengua por los labios y decidió probar el romper el muro de hielo.

-¿Acaso no puedo mantener una última conversación?

-Esta no va a ser tu última conversación, Bella –replicó Alice secamente.

La humana alzó las cejas.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces no vais a matarme en cuanto lleguemos?

-Nadie ha dicho nada de matarte…

-Pero nadie me ha dicho lo contrario –matizó Bella entre dientes.

-…así que deja de ser tan dramática –finalizó Alice sin dar muestras de haberla oído.

La chica sonrió lánguidamente, como si hablasen del tiempo.

-No puedo evitarlo –comentó, frívola y al mismo tiempo cortante-. ¿No os parece curioso? Crees saber cosas que forman parte de tu vida, y de repente descubres que todo son mentiras. Entonces todo se desmorona. Todo lo que creías conocer ha cambiado. Y no sólo eso; aquellos en los que confiaba, os que consideraba como mi _familia_, casi matan a mi padre en un intento de secuestrarme. ¿No creéis que tengo derecho ser dramática?

Bella miró a su callada audiencia, inmóviles como estatuas de mármol. Ninguna de las dos contestó. Respiró –su aliento era el único audible en el silencio-, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba. Una, dos, tres veces. Cuando soltó el aire por cuarta vez, añadió en voz baja, todo rastro de trivialidad ido.

-¿No creéis que al menos tengo derecho a saber la verdad?

Alice se giró despacio y miró a Bella a los ojos, sin dejar de conducir. Estaba completamente seria.

-Bella, tienes todo el derecho, tanto a saber la verdad como a no perdonarnos nunca. Yo no lo haría. Pero no nos corresponde a nosotras explicártelo.

-¿Entonces a quién? –preguntó ella frustrada. Sabía lo que iba a decir.

-A Edward –fue la lacónica respuesta.

Bella dejó escapar el aire.

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero que me explique nada? ¿Qué pasa si no quiero volver a verlo?

-¿Le perdonarías si te lo pidiera? –preguntó Alice de repente. La intensidad de su mirada dorada le indicó que la vampira llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacerle esa pregunta.

Bella no vaciló.

-No.

_Ya me rompió el corazón una vez. No lo hará de nuevo._

Alice asintió lentamente.

-Lo merece –dijo entonces volviéndose hacia Esme, que aún no había dicho nada-. Merece una explicación.

-Y una disculpa –añadió ella. Aunque Bella seguía sin ver su rostro, una sonrisa triste se adivinaba en su voz.

-Y una disculpa –repitió Alice. Se frotó los ojos con la mano izquierda y volvió a centrarse en la carretera-. Bella, has de saber que no fingimos afecto hacia ti. Era real. No todo eran mentiras, después de todo.

-Yo te hubiera adoptado como una hija, si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes –prosiguió Esme con auténtico pesar-. Pero no pudo ser. Mi familia es lo primero, y por desgracia tú jamás llegaste a formar parte de ella. Después de todo, sólo nos interesamos en ti por tus cualidades, no por ti misma. Es duro, es injusto, es cruel. Pero es cierto.

Se le quebró la voz, pero Bella no se sintió mejor por eso. Le costaba respirar.

-Te necesitamos, Bella. Te quiero, pero no es suficiente. Estaba marcada como sacrifico desde el primer momento. Sólo queríamos… que todos sufrieran lo menos posible –explicó Alice serenamente-. Tu padre creería que estabas feliz con nosotros, y tú no descubrirías nada hasta el último momento. Sería rápido e indoloro. Y todo hubiese salido bien… de no haberse metido en medio Jacob Black.

-No te atrevas a hablar de él –replicó Bella. ¿Esa era su voz? Sonaba desde muy lejos.

Alice calló un momento.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento.

Estuvieron en silencio varios minutos. Bella sabía todo esto, pero oírlo así, sin adornos ni tapujos, era tan… duro.

Respiró. Si había llegado hasta aquí, necesitaba descubrir el resto.

-¿Y por qué esto es necesario?

Las dos mujeres de piel de mármol cruzaron una mirada. Fue Esme la que habló.

-Antes te he dicho que mi familia es lo primero. Es totalmente cierto: haría cualquier cosa por ella. Incluso sacrificar alguien tan especial como tú.

-¿Pero por qué? –insistió la humana.

_¿Por qué tengo que dar mi vida?_

-Por mi hija. Sarah.

-¿Sarah? –repitió ella como un eco.

-Sí. Es tan hija mía como Alice o Rosalie. Y está enferma.

-Está loca –la corrigió la chica de pelo negro sin acritud.

-Y tú eres la medicina.

Bella pasó la mirada de una a la otra. No lo entendía. ¿Iba a morir para devolver la cordura a una vampira loca? ¿Toda su vida había dado un vuelco por alguien de quien acaba de saber que existía? Sacudió la cabeza. Todo era demasiado surrealista. No, todo era demasiado absurdo. Cualquiera de sus sueños tenía más sentido.

-No lo entiendo –confesó.

-No hace falta, cariño –contestó Esme. Bella se preguntó vagamente cómo podía ser tan cínica. ¿Llamarla "cariño" así, con sinceridad, cuando acababa de admitir que iba a sacrificarla por el estado mental una de sus hijas?

-¿Y Evelyn Ateara? –preguntó de repente.

-Ah, Evy. Siempre estaba de buen humor, llena de energía; y dejó de lado todos los prejuicios de su gente para venir con nosotros. También ella recorrió el mismo camino que hoy haces tú –respondió vagamente Alice-. No fue la primera, ni la última. La diferencia es que ella lo hizo por Emmett. Rosalie no la soportaba –sonrió sin humor-. La verdad, me sorprende que hayas oído hablar de ella.

Bella frunció el ceño. No dolía tanto si se centraba en el asunto de forma clínica, intentando analizarlo. No tenía que enfrentarse a él directamente.

-¿Y qué tenía ella… o yo? ¿Por qué somos la medicina?

-Eso es algo que puedes adivinar tú sola –le indicó Esme. Al ver que Bella callaba, agregó-. ¿Qué es eso que te hace especial, y que Edward notó desde el principio?

"Mi olor", estuvo a punto de contestar, pero se mordió la lengua. No creía que fuese eso. Había demasiados humanos que olían bien por el mundo como para poner tanto empeño en ella.

Entonces lo comprendió. Miró a Esme con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida por algo tan obvio. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

-Exacto –asintió la vampiro-. Edward no puede leer tu mente, como tampoco podía leer la de Evy, ni la de los otros. No sabemos por qué, pero a veces nacen humanos con ese don. No es tan raro como pueda parecer.

-Y vosotros recorréis el mundo buscándolos –dedujo Bella. Daba igual que todas las piezas encajasen, todo eso seguía sin tener sentido.

-Y encontrándolos –completó Alice-. Cómo te encontramos a ti.

Bella podía haber seguido preguntando. Podía haber preguntado hacia dónde iban exactamente, si los demás estarían esperándolos allí, cómo había perdido Sarah la razón, o quiénes habían sido "las otras medicinas", pero todas las fuerzas parecían haberla abandonado. Se conformó con yacer allí, las manos muertas sobre el regazo, mientras las palabras de Alice llenaban el silencio.

-Estamos a punto de llegar. Forks está cerca de este sitio. En otras ocasiones, hemos tenido que hacer viajes realmente largos para volver con Sarah. Además, nunca solemos dejarla sola mucho tiempo, hasta que puede volver a reincorporarse. No sirve de nada separarnos, porque Edward es el único que puede encontrar a gente como tú. Él recorre el mundo mientras nosotros cuidamos de ella.

Bella dejó de escuchar, porque realmente no importaba si lo hacía. Alice hablaba, sobre todas las cosas, para distraerse a sí misma. Lentamente, se deslizó a una negrura donde no tenía que pensar.

Se despertó sobresaltada cuando el coche paró. Inmediatamente, las dos vampiros se apearon del coche. La más joven le abrió la puerta, y la ayudó a bajar. Al apoyar los pies en el suelo, Bella se estiró y caminó con torpeza. Tenía todos los músculos adormecidos.

-Ya hemos llegado, Bella –dijo Alice, recuperando el tono neutro que había perdido durante la conversación en el coche-. Sarah te está esperando.

Y añadió, en susurró que nadie más pudo escuchar.

-Lo siento.

* * *

_No os quejareis. Un cap en plenos exámenes finales más o menos decente y que contesta a gran número de pregutnas. Dísfrutadlo, y si no sigo pronto no es que me haya muerto, estoy estudiando._

* * *


	13. Porque nunca olvidamos

**12. Porque nunca olvidamos**

Frente a ella se alzaba una casa de dos pisos, elegante, en otros tiempos hermosa y, ahora, destartalada. Estaba situada en el linde de un bosque de pinos, casi adentrándose en él. Un jardín, tan abandonado como el resto, crecía salvaje a su lado.

Por supuesto, todo eran apariencias. Las apariencias eran las que mantenían la vida de mentiras engarzadas de los Cullen.

Alice la hizo caminar hasta la gran puerta de madera oscura. Estaba abierta; el interior se distinguía desde allí. Nada interesante: el pie de una escalera desvencijada, pinturas de gente vestida a la moda de hacía más de medio siglo, un sillón antiguo cubierto de polvo. Las cortinas rasgadas –grises, aunque quizá alguna vez habían sido de otro color- impedían ver las otras habitaciones.

Bella se heló. Una sombra en el piso superior, una piel pálida, cabello cobrizo tras los cristales sucios y cubiertos de polvo.

Miró a Alice con incertidumbre. La vampira también se había detenido y analizaba su expresión con detenimiento. Parecía querer averiguar si Bella había cambiado de opinión.

-Me prometiste que no tendría que volver a verle, y menos hablar con él –le recordó con un aplomo que no sentía.

-Y no tendrás que hacerlo –convino ella-. Si no quieres.

-No quiero –confirmó con seguridad.

Alice asintió y giró la cabeza, hacía la ventana.

-Lástima: él sí quería hacerlo. Pero supongo que es mejor así. –murmuró. Bella abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué...? Alzando la voz, añadió-. Ahora tengo que explicárselo, Bella. Espera aquí.

Corrió hacia la puerta, a ritmo humano, con repentina energía. Se giró antes de entrar en la casa y le sonrió, y por un momento Bella se sintió como si nada hubiese cambiado entre ellas.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Le haré entrar en razón, quiera o no quiera.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, vacilante. Un momento después, Alice había desaparecido. Lentamente, alzó la vista hacia el piso superior, y la desvió de nuevo hacia el interior en penumbras, antes de sacudir la cabeza y dirigirse al jardín. Le apetecía alejarse de la sombría casa.

El sol se asomaba tímidamente entre las nubes. Cerrú un momento los ojos para percibir mejor el calor hormigueante. Parpadeó varias veces al abrirlos de nuevo, y observó el jardín.

Era grande; se extendía hasta el patio trasero del caserón y se internaba en el bosque. Quizá era el bosque el que había acabado por internarse en el jardín. La vegetación silvestre se mezclaba con plantas de hermosas flores, ahogándolas en la mayoría de las veces. En algunos sitios, la maleza era tan espesa que costaba trabajo avanzar.

Miró apreciativa el jazmín que escalaba por la pared del edificio, que desprendía un olor agradable. Siguió adentrándose en la maleza; esquivó varios arbustos de zarzas, rodeó la fuente seca y acabó tropezando con una raíz escondida entre la hojarasca. Se levantó con irritación, sacudiendo el pantalón de tierra. Sólo entonces divisó una roca de color claro, un poco más allá, a la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Extrañamente plana, extrañamente regular. Inspirando profundamente, se dirigió hacia allí. Al aproximarse descubrió otras, que desde más lejos estaban cubiertas por los matorrales.

En total eran cinco. Todas en fila, idénticas unas de otras. De un metro de altura, de mármol blanco, sin adornos de ningún tipo. Sólo un nombre grabado en letra impersonal, una fecha y una cruz.

Bella caminó lentamente frente a las lápidas, examinándolas una a una.

†

_**Melissa Danielle Foster**_

_**1931**_

†

_**Evelyn Ateara**_

_**1938**_

†

_**Philip Edward Riedle**_

_**1955**_

†

_**Charles **__**David Emerson**_

_**1970**_

†

_**Kate Pullman**_

_**1986**_

Volvió a repasar todos los nombres. Se acercó lentamente a la segunda, leyendo las letras grabadas una y otra vez. Extendió la mano y acarició la superficie fría de la piedra.

_Evelyn Ateara. 1938_

_Evelyn Alteara... Evy._

_Y se fue, sin mirar atrás. Ya no podían seguirla, porque estaba fuera del terreno de los quileute, ni pudieron romper el trato, porque se había marchado voluntariamente. Y nunca volvieron a saber de ella. Ni un mensaje, ni una noticia, nada. Simplemente… desapareció. No tardaron mucho en darla por muerta._

Así que... Evy realmente había existido. Era algo que ya sabía desde que Alice se lo había confirmado, pero ver una evidencia tan tangible, tan clara.

Y había más. Cinco en total, que habían sido sacrificados por la tal Sarah. Ellos también habían seguido a distintos miembros de los Cullen, hacia una muerte decidida desde el principio. Y seguramente habían muerto sin saber... que todo era una mentira.

Ella tenía suerte, después de todo. Iba a morir conociendo la verdad.

-¿Mirando las tumbas?

Bella se sobresaltó ante la repentina voz musical. Se giró lentamente.

Rosalie la miraba resplandeciente bajo el sol, como una Venus hecha de puro diamante y cristal. Sacudió su deslumbrante cabello rubio y caminó hacia ella con la elegancia de una diosa, para detenerse a unos pasos de la flaca y mediocre mortal. Había olvidado lo pequeña e insignificante que se sentía en su presencia.

Fingiendo no sentirse lo más mínimo impresionada, se volvió de nuevo hacia las lápidas.

-He oído discutir a Edward y Alice –comentó Rosalie jocosa-. Al parecer, te has negado en redondo a verle. He de decir que te admiro por ello.

-¿En serio? –respondió ella con voz átona, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Sí –por su voz, adivinó que sonreía burlonamente-. Todos estábamos seguros de que te tirarías en brazos de Edward en cuanto lo vieras. Él te pediría perdón por todo esto, y tú se lo concederías encantada. Entonces tal vez ofrecerías alegremente tu vida. Siempre es agradable comprobar que no eres tan predecible como pareces.

-Me alegro de haberte divertido –contestó Bella forzándose a mantener el tono impasible. Por suerte estaba de espaldas: sentía que enrojecía de humillación.

Detrás de ella, Rosalie dejó escapar una risa clara como una campana de bronce bruñido.

-No te lo tomes así, Bella. Eso era un elogio.

-¿Un elogio? –repitió con incredulidad.

_Qué sentido del humor más negro y retorcido..._

Se dio la vuelta, encarándose a la vampira. Tal y como había pensado, una sonrisa irónica curvaba sus labios perfectos.

-¿Qué quieres, Rosalie?

-¿Me echas?

-Sí –la miró, desafiante. La lánguida sonrisa persistía en los labios de la hermosa mujer rubia-. Preferiría estar sola, si no te importa.

-Entonces no tardaré –contestó ella.

Se apartó de los ojos dorados un mechón de pelo descolocado, y lo recolocó detrás de la oreja con un movimiento fluido. Su rostro estaba súbitamente grave y sereno.

-Vengo a explicarte –empezó ella- cómo soy en realidad. No sé lo que opinas de mí, aunque adivino que no me tienes en alta estima. Pero no me conoces, Bella. No quiero que seamos amigas, ni voy a pedirte perdón ni nada semejante. Sólo quiero que comprendas una cosa: pese a todo, yo jamás te mentí.

Sondeó su expresión, intentando averiguar lo que Bella estaba pensando. Ella intentó mantenerse impasible, pero estaba segura de que la confusión y la intranquilidad se reflejaban en su rostro.

Rosalie prosiguió.

-Nunca me caíste bien, y no me molesté en hacerte ver lo contrario. Nunca intenté integrarte en la familia, porque nunca lo fuiste; ni lo serás. No te hice ver cosas que no eran. Nunca fingí que te apreciaba. Porque no lo hago, Bella. No puedo apreciar y mucho menos querer a una humana que se une a nosotros así, por pura necesidad de uno de los nuestros, y que está dispuesto a darlo todo por una criatura bella que conoce desde hace unos meses. Ninguno de vosotros sabe lo que está rechazando, y no me refiero a la vida: estoy hablando de la oportunidad de ser _humano_, vivir y envejecer.

-Yo no… -protestó Bella.

-¿Tú no? –repitió Rosalie, alzando una elegante ceja-. ¿Vas a decirme que tú no estabas dispuesta a abandonarlo todo por estar con Edward?

Bella enmudeció. Una vez, hacía mucho tiempo… había deseado que la convirtiesen, ser vampira: fuerte, hermosa y dura como el diamante, para estar por siempre junto a Edward. Hacía mucho…

Rosalie le cedió unos momentos más para perderse en sus recuerdos, antes de proseguir. Bella volvió al presente con el sonido de la diáfana voz.

-Reconozco que tampoco me he molestado en acercarme a ti, pero no lo considero necesario. Yo no soy como Esme, que llora por la pérdida de alguien que casi era un hijo para él. Alice también suele encariñarse mucho, aunque contigo a sido especial. Pero para los demás, yo la primera, sólo has sido una humana más.

Señaló las lápidas, alineadas, frías e impersonales.

-Esto no quiere decir cariño, remordimientos, o tristeza por ellos y su trágica muerte. También los sentimientos se empañan con el paso del tiempo. Tú también, dentro de unos años, serás sólo un recuerdo más para nosotros. Y sin embargo, no olvidamos. No nos permitimos el lujo.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, tan majestuosamente como había venido. Antes de desaparecer, se giró para mirarla por última vez.

-Dentro de poco te unirás a la lista de nombres. Si puedes estar segura de algo, es de esto: te recordaremos por siempre, Isabella Marie Swan.

Bella la miró marcharse. Tampoco a Evy la habían olvidado. ¿Su nombre quedaría también, junto al de ella, en las leyendas de los quileute?

-A Rosalie no le gusta tomarse esto de forma personal –explicó una voz a su lado-. Pero a veces no puede evitar apasionarse.

Bella se volvió hacia Carlisle Cullen, que la miraba tranquilamente con los brazos en los bolsillos. Aunque estaba segura de que el vampiro no había estado ahí un par de segundos antes, parecía llevar un buen rato.

-¿Y por qué me ha dicho todo esto?

-Porque quiere que sepas la verdad, y eso incluye conocer su punto de vista. No lo hace por ti, sino por ella. Es simplemente una forma de liberarse de todo lo que le corroe por dentro.

-¿Pasarme a mi sus frustraciones?

Carlisle sonrió.

-Sí, algo así.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó de repente-. ¿También vas a contarme tu punto de vista?

-Al contrario. Voy a explicarte del modo más objetivo posible.

Desconfiada, Bella le observó. El vampiro le devolvió la mirada con expresión amable, tan relajado como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo.

-No te molestes. Alice ya me lo ha dicho todo –murmuró.

-Lo sé. Cualquiera que escuche su pelea con Edward lo sabe –contestó el doctor con voz ligera-. Pero estoy seguro de que no ha entrado en detalles con la parte técnica.

-¿La parte técnica?

¿Qué clase de eufemismo era ese?

-Para que comprendas, necesito contarte la historia de Sarah –tras una pausa, añadió-. Edward se enfadará por esto, porque considerará que me estoy poniendo de parte de Alice. Sin embargo, no siempre puedo ser imparcial.

Sonrió brevemente, y Bella asintió para sí misma. Al parecer, Alice no era la única que la apoyaba frente a Edward.

-Sarah tiene un extraño don, en cierto modo similar al de Edward, o al de Aro de los Vulturis –Bella se preguntó quién sería ese tal Aro, pero no dijo nada-. Ella absorbe los recuerdos ajenos, y los asimila como si fueran propios. La diferencia, es que no le basta con estar cerca, o tocar a la gente. Necesita beber su sangre.

Siempre le gustaron las historias. Se negó a seguir nuestro estilo de vida, justificándose con que era algo natural para los nuestros alimentarse de humanos. Tuve muchos debates con ella. A menudo me daba la impresión que cazaba humanos más por su memoria que por su sangre.

Con el paso de los años, los recuerdos acumulados empezaron a confundirse entre ellos. A ella misma le costaba trabajo distinguir entre lo que le había sucedido de verdad y lo que pertenecía a la vida de otra persona. Llegó a un punto que ya no estaba segura de nada. Confiaba en nosotros para que le recordásemos quién era de verdad, pero en ocasiones no sabíamos contestarle. Demasiadas veces nos había contado cosas que no eran ciertas.

Y esa situación no hizo más que empeorar, hasta que fue incapaz de enhebrar ningún pensamiento coherente. Vivía a base de instintos, reviviendo recuerdos que no le pertenecían. Solíamos llevarle animales, cuya consciencia es más primitiva y menos perjudicial para ella, pero a veces se escapaba y mataba a algún humano que se encontraba demasiado cerca.

La miró un momento con intensidad, antes de desviar la vista hacia la primera de las lápidas.

-En una de esas ocasiones, atrapó a una joven humana. Edward no escuchó sus pensamientos, por lo que no supimos que la joven estaba ahí hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Más adelante descubrimos que se llamaba Melissa Foster.

-¿Alice no lo previó? –preguntó Bella en voz baja.

-Ni Alice ni Jasper estaban con nosotros en aquella época –respondió él.

Miró la tumba en silencio, rememorando.

-Descubrimos la muerte de Melissa horas después, cuando Sarah volvió a nosotros caminando sin vacilar, y nos contó lo que acababa de hacer con más lucidez de la que había tenido en los últimos tiempos. No podíamos creerlo. Sarah se había recuperado como por obra de un milagro. Barajamos muchas hipótesis, pero no llegamos a ninguna satisfactoria. Aunque estaba claro que la sangre de la chica tenía algo que ver, no parecía haber nada anormal. En su momento, no le dimos demasiada importancia a que Edward no hubiese escuchado nada de su mente. Después de todo, no habíamos estado cerca.

Al principio, Sarah se limitó a alimentarse de osos, ciervos y demás animales, como nosotros. Pero poco a poco fue recayendo, hasta que su dieta volvió a ser la misma de antes. No es fácil dejar de beber sangre humana, sobre todo cuando se lleva haciéndolo desde hace tantos años. En poco tiempo casi había alcanzado su anterior estado. Viviendo casi siempre entre recuerdos, aterrorizada por saber que iba a perder totalmente la razón otra vez, Sarah nos transmitía a todos su pánico y su frustración.

Tal vez por eso no dudamos en engatusar a la chica quileute, Evelyn Ateara. Edward había señalado como curiosidad que su mente estaba cerrada para él. Nos llamó la atención, porque era la primera vez que sucedía… con excepción de Melissa Foster. La duda nos acabó venciendo. Después de todo, ella sólo era una desconocida más, no costaba nada intentarlo. No queríamos perder a Sarah de nuevo.

Apartó la vista de la lápida y clavó sus ojos dorados en los de Bella.

-Puedes imaginarte el resto. A Evy la siguieron Phill, Charles y Kate. Edward los localizó, y los demás nos turnamos para atraerlos. Los apartamos de su familia y amigos, hacemos que pierdan el contacto con ellos, los llevamos a donde Sarah aguarda. Su sangre… _Vuestra_ sangre, que protege vuestra mente, es la barrera que ella necesita para mantener a raya todos los recuerdos. La suya una enfermedad degenerativa que no tiene cura, pero gracias a vosotros, y siguiendo una dieta estrictamente vegetariana, puede aguantar más de una década antes de perder de nuevo el nexo con el presente.

-Es inevitable –dijo Bella, pasándose la lengua por los labios-. Sarah siempre necesitará humanos, uno tras otro. Y siempre acabará enloqueciendo de nuevo. ¿Vais a seguir repitiendo esto una y otra vez?

Carlisle no contestó; no hacía falta. Bella sintió que la rabia tomaba el control de su lengua.

-¿Y qué hay de tus supuestos principios? ¿No se suponía que te niegas a matar humanos para alimentarte, y que por eso eres "vegetariano"? ¿Eres un hipócrita, o todo eso sólo era una mentira más, para ganarte mi confianza?

-No es una mentira –respondió Carlisle con calma-. Hipocresía, tal vez; pero no permitiría esto de haber otro camino. ¿Acaso tú no apartarías tus creencias para salvar a alguien a quién quieres?

Bella apartó la vista.

-Alguien a quien quieres… -murmuró.

Tragó saliva. Una vez, en un prado, antes de que su vida cambiase, Edward le había hablado de una mujer que había querido, aunque no como a ella. En aquel momento no había comprendido sus palabras, pero tampoco le dio importancia: tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. Ahora, todo cobraba un nuevo sentido.

La pregunta le quemaba en los labios.

-¿Edward y Sarah…?

No pudo continuar. No hizo falta: Carlisle la comprendió sin necesidad de terminar. Por la mirada compasiva que le dirigió, supo la respuesta antes de que él hablase.

-Edward y Sarah se casaron en 1934.

Bella sólo asintió. No tenía nada que decir.

Se volvió hacia las tumbas, pero no las miró. Dirigió su mirada hacia un punto más a la derecha, junto a la última, la que tenía escrito el nombre de Kate Pullman. Pronto, allí estaría la sexta.

-Lo siento –oyó hablar a Carlisle.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-He escuchado esa frase demasiadas veces en los últimos días –se limitó a replicar.

* * *

_Las notas muy bien, gracias por vuestra paciencia. Ahora seguramente seguiré más rápido._

_¿Y bien? Junto con el capítulo anterior, ya está todo. (O casi. Aún tengo un detalle reservado). Si veis algún agujero importante sin rellenar me avisais. No os preocupeis: pronto conocereis a Sarah (risa malvada)._

_Por otro lado, desde hace un tiempo se me ocurrió una idea, aunque por motivos obvios he tenido que esperar hasta ahora para preguntar. ¿Os gustaría una historia sobre Sarah? No tan larga como esta, básicamente lo que ha contado Carlisle: dede su encuentro con Edward por primera vez hasta ahora. Decidme que opinais.  
_


	14. Las órdenes del alfa

_Ya estamos llegando al final. Calculo que 3 o 4 capítulos._

_Espero que os guste este. Se lo dedico a una amiga mía, que me está apoyando desde el principio y me da su opinión (su crítica más bien) en todos los capítulos. ¿Y por qué este en concreto? Porque es una fan de los licántropos a muerte. Yo diría que es ella la que me ha hecho ponerlos tan bien en este fic._

_Y también, gracias a todos los que lo han leído y me han dejado un review, ya sea desde el principio (Aradia Gaunt, 3rill Cullen, ediyu y emykull, entre otros) y los que se han sumado después. Y lo dejo, que esto parece la despedida final xD_

* * *

**13. Las órdenes del alfa**

Jacob corría.

Sus patas volaban sobre el asfalto, casi sin tocarlo. Seguía el camino negro de una carretera secundaria. No se había cruzado aún con ningún coche, pero eso no le preocupaba. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió pararse a pensar en cómo reaccionaría la gente al ver a un lobo del tamaño de un oso corriendo en plena carretera. Y, además, en dirección contraria.

Un paso, otro, y otro. Eso era lo importante. Miles de zancadas que le hacían avanzar en una dirección, cada vez más lejos de la Push. Más cerca de Bella.

O no.

Porque la verdad, dura y descarnada, es que no sabía dónde se encontraba Bella. Podía estar corriendo hacia su objetivo, o estar alejándose cada vez más. No tenía modo de saberlo.

Y aún así, prefería la incertidumbre de equivocarse a la certeza de no hacer nada.

Lo primero que había notado al despertar era el penetrante olor a rosas muertas. Esa era la fetidez que desprendían los chupasangre, que hacía que le escociese la nariz y la garganta como si aspirase polvo helado. Y ahora estaba en _él_. En su piel, en su ropa, en su pelo. Rodeándolo. Tragándose una arcada, miró alrededor.

Paul estaba a un par de metros de él, roncando. También él apestaba a sanguijuela. Lo siguiente que notó es que estaba casi en la Push, muy cerca de la frontera. ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? Oh, sí. Un detalle por parte de los chupasangre traerlos. Eso explicaba el olor.

Algo andaba mal. Algo –aparte de lo obvio- que le molestaba de sobremanera. Entonces recordó. Bella.

Su aullido de rabia resonó por todo el bosque. Paul se removió, en el linde entre el sueño y el despertar. Para cuando abrió los ojos, hacía mucho que Jacob había desaparecido. Los restos de un zapato estaban enganchados en un arbusto.

No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde entonces –diez, quince minutos como mucho-, pero Jake ya se encontraba lejos de allí, corriendo en una dirección escogida al azar. Era consciente de que los demás estaban hablando desde hacía un rato, pero él se había aislado todo lo que podía. Fragmentos de pensamientos le llegaban, pero no les prestaba atención. Instintos básicos: correr, una zancada tras otra, inspirar, espirar, buscar a Bella. Sólo eso.

Entonces ocurrió lo que sabía que ocurriría tarde o temprano.

_Jake. Para._

La orden fue como un latigazo. El lobo castaño tembló, pugnando por seguir sin lograrlo. No hay manera de desoír las órdenes del jefe de la manada. Y, en ese momento, Sam estaba plenamente embutido en el papel. Gruñó.

_No. Tengo que seguir. Tengo que…_

_Detente ahora mismo y escúchame, Jacob Black._

La voz de Sam era severa y dura. No le estaba dejando opción. Conteniéndose para no aullar de furia y desesperación, el lobo dejó de luchar. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que los otros –que aparecían en su mente como luces de una constelación-, habían desaparecido. Seguramente, Sam quería tener una conversación privada. Jadeando, indicó en silencio que escuchaba.

_¿Qué pretendes hacer huyendo así?_

Sam habló sin acritud, una pregunta cuya respuesta era para Jacob y no para él. Pero Jake no estaba para preguntas retóricas.

_¿Huyendo? ¡Se han llevado a Bella! ¡Los manditos chupasangre se la han llevado! Tengo que encontrarla. Ella no se merece…_

_¿Y esperas encontrarla corriendo en una dirección cualquiera?_

Una pausa. La voz calmada de Sam quemó su mente como aceite hirviendo. Era justamente eso lo que había evitado pensar desde que salió.

_No…_

_No encontrarás a Bella por seguir corriendo._

El lobo enseñó los dientes en lo que podría ser una sonrisa amarga.

_Ahora es cuando me dices que no hay nada que hacer, ¿verdad? Que estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Que no nos molestemos en perseguir a los Cullen. Que hemos perdido._

En su mente cruzó la imagen de Bella, mirándolo fijamente con sus grandes ojos oscuros. Sonreía levemente, con timidez. El recuerdo pasó tan rápido como había venido. Vagamente, se preguntó a quién de los dos pertenecía.

Cuando Sam volvió a hablar, había un rastro de ironía.

_Al contrario. Iba a decirte que, si me escuchas, podremos traerla de vuelta._

Jacob se heló.

_¿Qué has dicho?_

Casi escuchó el suspiro del lobo alfa.

_Los fríos saben perfectamente que no quiero problemas con ellos, y que si puedo evitarlo no habrá lucha entre nosotros. Ellos pensaron que, al no haber heridos graves entre los nuestros y sólo ser una humana la dañada, no permitiría que eso fuese más lejos. Comprendo su razonamiento. Pero…sinceramente, creía que tú me conocías mejor._

Jacob quiso soltar algún comentario sarcástico en respuesta, pero sólo podía sonreír con euforia. Sam continuó, toda huella de humor evaporada.

_Bella no es una humana cualquiera. Estuvo bajo nuestra protección, casi es una de nosotros. Y es muy importante para ti. ¿Realmente crees que te obligaría a volver y quedarte de brazos cruzados?_

_A veces parece que te has tragado una escoba. Tuve mis dudas._

_Muy gracioso. Ahora da la vuelta y corre hacia el norte._

Una imagen de la dirección apareció en su mente. Jacob bufó. Como si no supiese dónde estaba el norte.

_Por si acaso._

Jake obedeció. Abandonó la carretera y se internó en el bosque, hacia las montañas. Atravesó como una sombra marrón el bosque, esquivando árboles y saltando baches. Si antes apenas tocaba el suelo, ahora volaba sobre él. Ahora sabía dónde tenía que ir.

_¿Cómo sabes que es hacia el norte?_

Más conciencias se unieron a las de Jacob y Sam. Embry, Quill, Jared y Paul inundaron el espacio de su mente que, hasta hacía muy poco, había sido privado. De imágenes compartidas vio que, como él, cruzaban el bosque hacia el mismo objetivo. Tres lobos corrían juntos, mientras que los otros llegaban desde distintas direcciones.

_Tío, nosotros fuimos a casa de los Cullen a investigar. Se han ido en distintos coches, pero el último salió de allí. Las marcas en la tierra aún eran visibles, _explicó Sam_. Si llegamos a ir un par de horas después, se habrían borrado. Tuvimos suerte de que Paul nos avisara nada más al despertar._

_Tú no te molestaste en rastrearlos, se ve._

Jacob gruñó mentalmente a Quill.

_Es cierto, Jake._ Paul intervino, con un tono engreído y desdeñoso. _Cuando me desperté ya no estabas. Avisa a Sam y a los demás y deja de echarle drama. Ahorramos tiempo y tener que aguantarte._

Jacob sabía que tenía razón, pero en aquel momento no había podido pensar en nada. Sólo en alejarse…buscar a Bella…correr…

_No te preocupes, ti, _le consoló Embry en voz baja.

_Sí. Vamos, Jake. No estabas para ponerte a analizar, _añadió Jared.

Cómo odiaba la falta de intimidad. Todos ellos sabían exactamente cómo se sentía. Revivían con él su impotencia cuando se llevaron a Bella, su desesperación al despertar y saber que se la habían llevado.

No era justo. Tenía derecho a que lo que pensara y sintiera sobre Bella fuera privado. Ellos no tenían por qué ver cómo había fracasado miserablemente al protegerla.

_No has fracasado, Jake. Lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. La situación te superaba, eso es todo. Habría superado a cualquiera de nosotros._

Sam habló con seriedad, sin dejar translucir la compasión que Jake tanto aborrecía. Pero la compasión estaba ahí. Él también sentía las emociones de los demás.

Bien, había fallado. Pero iba a arreglarlo. Iba a encontrar a Bella, y la llevaría de vuelta sana y salva. Y que se atreviesen los chupasangre a tocarla.

_Bien dicho_, gritó Paul en su mente. _Por fin algo con sentido._ _Joder, ¡que se atrevieron a ponernos morfina!_

Sintieron la desaprobación de Sam, pero el lobo alfa no dijo nada.

_Tú sólo vienes para cargarte sanguijuelas_, le acusó Jacob. Eso era secundario. Si las sanguijuelas volvían para vengar a sus muertos, aquello no acabaría nunca.

El bufido de Paul fue claramente audible.

_Que vengan las sanguijuelas. Si se atreven_

_No, Paul, _contestó Sam con severidad._ Sólo te defenderás y los alejarás de Bella. Vete cuando te lo ordene, y no pares hasta volver a la Push. Nada más._

_Llegar, distraer y huir, _repitió Paul monótonamente.

También de los demás llegó una ola de decepción, pero ninguno se quejó. Matar vampiros era lo que su naturaleza les exigía. Tras tanto tiempo evitando conflictos, desperdiciar una batalla como esa era negarse a tomar un helado cuando llevabas todo el invierno deseándolo.

_Buena comparación, Jake_, bromeó Embry.

_¿A que sí? Tengo alma de poeta._

Un recuerdo surgió: hace un tiempo, había estado intentando hacer una poesía para Bella. Comparar sus manos, sus labios, sus ojos, describir lo que sentía al verla… Después de varias horas y tras llenar varias hojas de tachones, había arrugado todos los folios y se había deshecho de ellos. Ni un verso se salvaba. Estaba claro que eso de la poesía no era lo suyo. Pensaba que había eliminado todas las pruebas, pero…

Los demás intentaban aguantarse la risa.

_Alma de poeta. Sí, claro._

_El segundo verso era el mejor. ¿Os habéis fijado?_

_Habría que ver la cara de Bella si lee eso…_

_No es para tanto, me gustaría veros intentarlo a vosotros._

El último en opinar fue Paul, con insultante satisfacción.

_Típico de Jake_.

… había algunas cosas que no podían borrarse.

Sabía que, si fuera humano, ahora mismo estaría completamente rojo. En venganza, arrastró a la luz un recuerdo de Paul: cuando la chica a la que pretendía pedirle salir le había mirado como a un insecto particularmente asqueroso antes de mandarlo a la mierda. Era algo todavía le avergonzaba. Ah, la venganza es dulce.

_Te vas a enterar cuando nos veamos_, gruñó Paul.

Jacob esbozó una sonrisa llena de dientes.

_Estoy deseándolo._

_Ya vale_, cortó Sam, aburrido. _Reserva las energías para los Cullen, Paul. Las vas a necesitar._

Durante un momento, con la carrera y las peleas con Paul y los demás, había conseguido dejarlo todo de lado. Esta era una correría por el bosque como cualquier otra, para regresar al anochecer riendo. Un mero comentario le hizo recordar súbitamente la situación.

Aceleró, aunque no había bajado en ritmo en ningún momento. Su respiración, tranquila hasta ahora, se convirtió en un jadeo irregular. La lengua le sobresalía para atrapar más oxígeno.

_Cálmate, tío_, dijo Embry. _Cuando llegues estarás hecho polvo._

_Ellos salieron mucho antes. Mientras más tardemos será peor para Bella… Además, no sabemos dónde están. Necesitamos tiempo para rastrear la zona._

_La encontraremos._

Sam había hablado con calma y seguridad, declarando un hecho que ya todo el mundo debería saber. Jacob no contestó.

_Sí. Y nosotros te ayudaremos_, agregó Embry.

_No estás solo_, asintió Quill.

_Solo no llegarías a ningún sitio_, bromeó Jared.

Jacob sonrió.


	15. La cadena más larga

**14. La cadena más larga**

.

_Bella vivía._

_Bella miraba la luna._

_Había luna llena esa noche._

_Bella lloraba._

_Bella lloraba, pero, entre las lágrimas saladas, sonreía. Una sonrisa rota, las cenizas de algo que había sido alegría. Pero el fénix resurge de sus cenizas. Eso era el comienzo de algo nuevo._

_Bella vivía, y eso era lo importante._

.

Alice salió del trance. Sólo había durado unos segundos. Esme la miraba interrogativamente, pero ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. En el asiento trasero, Bella, adormilada, no se percató de nada.

La vampira luchó por mantenerse impasible. La siguiente luna llena sería en dos semanas. Eso significaba que Bella seguiría viva los siguientes catorce días.

Imposible. Bella iba a morir ahora, en cuanto llegasen. No había necesidad de hacer esperar a Sarah. Como mucho, podría demorarlo un par de horas, nada más. ¿Y para qué? Sólo era retrasar lo inevitable. No, no había manera de que Bella sobreviviese tanto tiempo.

¿Y esa visión…?

Frunció el ceño. Los licántropos. Todo dependía de ellos. Tal vez, después de todo, iban a llegar a tiempo. Los hombres lobo siempre se metían en medio. Hasta ahora sólo habían estorbado, pero… por primera vez, realmente iban a cambiar algo. El destino de Bella.

¿Y ella? Ella podía evitarlo. Bastaba con que avisase a Edward y los demás para que la llegada de los licántropos fuese inútil. Pero no tenía por qué decir nada. Esa era la última oportunidad de Bella. Ella… aún podía vivir.

No lo entendía. Quería que Sarah volviese con ellos. La quería como una hermana, y odiaba verla así, sin ser consciente de lo que la rodeaba. Pero matar a Bella… ¿hasta dónde estaban dispuestos a llegar? Lo habían hecho otras veces –cuatro más. La pobre Melissa no contaba-, y cada una de ellas había sido muy difícil. Pero nunca había estado tan apegada a ellos como con Bella. En esta ocasión era peor. ¿O no? ¿O había sido tan duro como ahora, pero el tiempo había atenuado los recuerdos? Ya no estaba segura. Sólo una cosa estaba clara: por muy arduo que le resultase en ese momento, al cabo de unos años Bella sólo sería un recuerdo más. Sólo tenía que ser fuerte… y aguantar firme unas horas.

Habían llegado. Se bajó del coche y ayudó a salir a Bella, que parpadeaba aturdida.

-Ya hemos llegado –le informó con voz átona. Era más fácil así.

Pero Bella necesitaba saber. La torpe e inocente Bella no se merecía morir así. Pero la vida no es justa, ¿no es cierto?

-Lo siento –murmuró quedamente.

_Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti… excepto…_

¿Cuánto le costaría retrasar el sacrifico de Bella unas horas? ¿Lo suficiente para que su amigo Jacob y los demás hombres lobo llegasen? ¿Qué costaba darle a Bella la oportunidad de vivir? Había más gente… desconocidos. ¿Por qué ella?

_Mal, Alice. Ya te estás ablandando. Mantente firme. Todo terminará pronto._

Una mirada a la mansión le bastó para saber que Edward espiaba su llegada.

_Mente en blanco._

Estaría con Sarah, siempre estaba con ella. Ella también debería hacerle una visita. Se lo debía. Y de paso, hablar con Edward seriamente. Bella no quería verle, él no podía obligarla, sólo para aplacar su conciencia. Sería difícil, pero podría hacerlo.

Además… así ganaba tiempo…

_Mente en blanco._

…unos últimos momentos de tranquilidad para Bella. Era lo mínimo que se merecía, ¿no?

Podría hacerlo. Se despidió de Bella y corrió escaleras arriba. Tenía una discusión que ganar.

Edward, por supuesto, no se lo puso fácil.

Acogió el informe de Alice casi como una traición por su parte, algo que jamás había esperado de ella. En cierto modo, era así: siempre había esperado que la joven vampira, la que mejor lo conocía y comprendía, lo apoyase incondicionalmente. Y ahora ella decidía ponerse de lado de Bella, alegando que era lo mejor para los dos.

-No tenías ningún derecho a contárselo todo –me reprochó fríamente.

Alice arqueó una ceja, imperturbable. Edward podía impresionar sin problemas a un humano o incluso a otro vampiro desconocido con su expresión helada. Sin embargo, ella llevaba demasiados años tratando con él para sentirse intimidada.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciese? ¿Arrastrarla de los pelos y obligarla a escucharte?

-Eso no es necesario.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Creías que iba a venir corriendo a buscarte?

Él la miró, apretando los puños para contenerse.

-Se merece una explicación…

-Y yo se la he dado. La merece, cierto, pero no de ti.

Los labios del vampiro se convirtieron en una fina línea.

-Yo soy el que la ha arrastrado a esta situación, y yo debo aclarárselo todo. Debo hablar con Bella, Alice.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante para enfatizar sus palabras.

-Atiende, Edward. Ella no quiere verte. Y está en todo su derecho. Acaba de descubrir que el amor de su vida le ha mentido desde el principio, y que sólo la ha engañado para que una vampira cuya existencia desconocía recupere la cordura. Está en su derecho no querer verte. No vas a obligarla a enfrentarse a ti, la encarnación de todos sus sueños rotos. ¿Verdad?

Alice pudo apreciar la mirada torturada de sus ojos antes de que se girase hacia la ventana.

-Yo…

Inmediatamente, la vampira se sintió culpable. Estaba siendo muy dura con él. Todo esto lo había hecho porque amaba a Sarah con todo su corazón. Tenía incluso más justificación que ella y el resto de la familia. Y no era más culpable que los demás: ella misma había arrastrado al joven Philip Riedle a su perdición.

-Escucha, Edward –dijo con más suavidad-. Todo esto ya es terriblemente duro para Bella. Oír la verdad de tus labios va a ser demasiado. Déjala tranquila. Sólo eso.

Él no contestó. Aún no había hecho un ademán de girarse hacia ella. Tras vacilar un momento, Alice decidió presionar un poco más.

-Además, todo esto es algo egoísta. Quieres pedirle perdón por todo lo que le has hecho pasar, y reafirmar tu amor por Sarah. Quieres que Bella muera en paz contigo. Mejor dicho, que cuando ella muera, tú estés en paz. No puede ser, Edward. O Sarah, o Bella. No puedes tenerlas a las dos.

Edward habló, y su voz sonó derrotada y calada de tristeza.

-Lo sé. Pero me gustaría que supiera… que no mentía cuando le dije que era alguien especial.

Por fin se volvió hacia ella. Una sonrisa carente del menor júbilo curvaba sus labios. Siguiendo un impulso, Alice se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Ella era mucho más baja, pero no importaba. Posó la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo que él se apoyaba en ella. Ahora mismo, ella era el pilar que lo mantenía en pie.

-Sé que ella me odia –le oyó murmurar-. Lo vi en su rostro cuando le preguntaste si quería verme.

-No creo que te odie –repuso ella en el mismo tono-. Quiere hacerlo, pero no puede. Y cree que te es indiferente, y eso le duele más aún. Ha creado un muro a su alrededor para protegerse. No quiere que vuelvas a acceder a su corazón.

-Pero Jacob Black sí puede hacerlo –había cierta rabia contenida en su voz.

Alice no vio necesidad de endulzar la verdad.

-Sí. Él sí puede.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos más. Recordó la noche en al que Edward había vuelto a casa, sin Bella. No les dijo nada, pero su expresión les contó todo lo que necesitaron saber. Había que encontrar un plan alternativo para llevarse a Bella. Puede que nadie más se fijara, o si lo hicieron, nadie lo expresó en voz alta. Tal vez ella lo conocía mucho mejor que los demás.

No era propio de Edward cometer un fallo tan burdo, dejarla escapar de esa manera. Aunque jamás le relató lo que había sucedido, Alice lo sospechaba. Y sabía que Bella le había hecho daño. Con sus palabras, con sus elecciones. Y que Edward, herido, la había alejado aún más de él en lugar de aplastar las dudas de su cabeza.

Edward se removió y se separó de ella, pero no dijo nada.

Bella jamás llegaría a darse cuenta de eso. Como tampoco llegaría a conocer esta conversación, ni todos los detalles nimios que delataban a Edward. Si bien nunca la amó como a Sarah, la quería. A Alice no podía engañarla. Pero Bella moriría creyendo que sólo fue una humana más para Edward.

-Voy a ver a Sarah –dijo Alice. Él asintió en silencio.

Fue a la habitación de al lado. Escuchó a Edward bajar las escaleras. Sabía que no iría a ver a Bella, ya no. Se marcharía al bosque, evitando el jardín, y se quedaría allí un rato en busca de la soledad. Estaría bien: sólo necesitaba estar con sus pensamientos.

Alice abrió la puerta con delicadeza. Era un cuarto ricamente decorado, con una moda antigua. Era sin ninguna duda la habitación más cuidada de la casa. Había dos alfombras, varias sillas, un tocador y una cama de dosel. Innecesario en su mayoría. Sentada en una mecedora, balanceándose suavemente, se encontraba una joven que aparentaba unos diecinueve años. Miraba la ventana, ajena al hecho de que las persianas estaban bajadas.

Su pelo castaño oscuro –liso, ligeramente ondulado en las puntas- estaba recogido detrás de la cabeza en una sencilla trenza que le dejaba algunos mechones libres. Ahora estaba medio deshecha, y en silencio, Alice se situó detrás de ella y deslizó el cepillo con suavidad. Apartó los cabellos oscuros del rostro pálido –ella no pareció percatarse de su presencia-, y rehizo el recogido. Entonces acercó una silla y la colocó enfrente de la mujer.

-Hola, Sarah –dijo con voz amable-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ella giró levemente la cabeza, y sus profundos ojos negros se encontraron con los suyos. Alice se estremeció. Nunca, por muchos años que pasasen, se acostumbraría al profundo vacío que había en ellos.

Apartó la mirada, y se fijó en las rosas frescas que reposaban en un jarrón, más allá. Los vivos pétalos rojos –más intensos que la sangre-, eran lo más alegre que había en la habitación.

-Veo que Edward te ha traído flores nuevas –comentó, aunque no esperaba respuesta.

Sarah la seguía mirando, aunque Alice dudaba seriamente que fuera consciente de su presencia. Observó su rostro. A pesar del estado de su mente, presentaba un aspecto muy saludable. Su piel tersa no era más pálida que la suya propia. Sus ojos oscuros no eran grandes, pero tampoco pequeños. Estaban bien con proporción con su cara. Todo su rostro parecía equilibrado: su nariz recta, sus cejas ligeramente arqueadas, sus labios finos. Quizá lo que fallaba era la boca, un poco grande.

A Sarah siempre le había gustado reír, recordó Alice con nostalgia. Y hablar. No había manera de que se callase cuando estaba de buen humor. Cuando sonreía su boca era aún más grande, pero eso le sentaba bien. Su risa era contagiosa.

Ahora nunca reía, ni hablaba, excepto cuando se dirigía a fantasmas del pasado.

-Has tardado mucho en venir a verme –dijo de repente.

Alice saltó de la silla. ¿Qué…?

-Miquel me dijo que vendrías esta mañana –continuó ella-. ¿Por qué fuiste a Nueva York? ¿Te llamaron del trabajo?

Lentamente, decepcionada, Alice se volvió a sentar. Sí, debería haberlo imaginado. No era frecuente que Sarah hablase, pero tampoco era tan extraño. Eso no era ni mucho menos una señal de que estaba mejorando.

Normalmente se pasaba las horas mirando la nada, a veces tarareando una canción. Sólo en algunas ocasiones se había levantado para gesticular y causar destrozos en el cuarto, sin llegar a salir de él.

Sarah abrió los ojos, repentinamente asustada. Se tensó en la silla, aferrándose a los brazos del asiento. Alice le cogió las manos y las acarició suavemente.

-No pasa nada, Sarah. Son sólo recuerdos.

Ella no pareció oírla, pero al poco volvió a relajarse. Alice siguió sosteniendo sus manos, dibujando pequeños círculos en su dorso. Los ojos de Sarah se deslizaron la ventana a sus manos enlazadas, y después al rostro de Alice antes de relegarla a un punto indefinido. En ningún momento dio muestras de reconocerla, o de haber visto algo más interesante que una mota de polvo.

Sin Sarah, nada era lo mismo. Se recuperaría, una vez más, en cuanto tomase la sangre de Bella. Dios, ¿por qué Bella podía vivir y Sarah no? Bella era casi una total desconocida, hacía poco más de un año que había entrado en sus vidas. Desde el principio, la habían engatusado para llevarla hasta su hermana enferma. ¿Por qué cambiar ahora? ¿Por qué dejarla escapar, cuando faltaba tan poco?

.

_Sarah se miró las manos salpicadas de rojo._

_Bella yacía en el suelo. _

_Bella estaba pálida._

_Bella estaba muerta._

_Pero Sarah… Sarah vivía._

_Edward la miraba. A Sarah. Ni una mirada para el cuerpo desangrado._

_Porque ahora no importaba. Sólo Sarah era importante._

_Y ella estaba bien._

.

Alice tomó aire. Un cambio de decisiones, un cambio de visión. El futuro no estaba escrito en piedra. Era algo que ya sabía de sobra.

Había pensado que el destino de Bella estaba en manos de los licántropos. Si se daban prisa podrían salvarla. Ahora comprendía que eso era un pensamiento egoísta, una manera de dejar a otros la culpa: si los hombres lobo no llegaban a tiempo, no había nada que hacer, Sarah vivía. Si llegaban, era Bella la que se marchaba de allí. No había vuelta de hoja.

Pero no. Ella, la que más incertidumbre recogía, debía elegir. ¿Sarah o Bella? ¿Su hermana durante mucho tiempo perdida, o una humana de cuya existencia sabía desde hacía muy poco? Visto así, no había lugar para las dudas. Entonces, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué era tan difícil?

Dejó que escapar el aire que estaba manteniendo sin ser consciente. Dejó a Sarah allí –que no la miró marchar- y se dirigió escaleras abajo.

-Carlisle –dijo en voz alta. No era necesario gritar: le escuchaba cerca de allí, seguramente hablando con Bella-. Debemos hacerlo rápido, antes de que los licántropos lleguen. Se acercan.

Una pausa. Le imaginó indicando a Bella que lo siguiera, tal vez con un "Ha llegado el momento", o "Pronto, todo terminará". Sus ojos dorados serían amables, como siempre, intentando darle algo de confianza a la tímida humana. A pesar de todo, esto contradecía radicalmente las ideas de Carlisle. El que los apoyara y ayudara era una muestra de lo mucho que quería a la esposa de Edward.

Hablando de Edward, ¿debería llamarlo? No, mejor que se quedara allí. Se ahorraría sufrimiento, se lo ahorraría a Bella, se lo ahorraría a todos. Esme llegó con Carlisle y Bella, pero Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper se mantuvieron al margen. Sí, era mejor para todos. Mientras menos lo presenciaran, antes terminarían los problemas.

Alice se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Iré a traer a Sarah, supongo.

-Déjalo, cielo –intervino Esme-. Lo haré yo.

No estaba segura, pero le pareció que, al subir las escaleras, la miraba con compasión. ¿Sabía acaso lo duro que estaba resultando para ella? Posiblemente. Era el llamado "instinto materno".

Bella la miró. No dijo nada, pero en sus ojos oscuros había un mudo reproche. Alice evitó su mirada.

Ahora tuvo la impresión de que la humana sabía a qué elección acababa de enfrentarse, y era consciente de que había perdido frente a Sarah. Alice se maldijo haberle pedido perdón, antes. No se lo merecía. No cuando podía haberla dejado vivir, y no lo había hecho.

No, no era posible que lo supiera. Se estaba volviendo paranoica.

Arriba se escucharon los pasos de dos personas en el piso superior, a ritmo humano. Una de ellas era especialmente vacilante. La voz amable de Esme los acompañaba.

Alice recorrió la mirada por la habitación llena de polvo, que olía a cerrado.

-Podríamos ir al jardín… -comenzó.

-No es necesario, Alice -repuso Carlisle con suavidad. Ah, también él tenía esa mirada.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

-Esperaré fuera.

Salió al exterior, sintiendo que arrastraba una pesada cadena. Era una cadena muy larga, cierto, pero no arreglaba nada. Podía alejarse, podía huir, pero lo que sucediese en esa habitación dependía de ella. Por mucho que tirase, nunca podría escapar.

Pero podía intentarlo.

Y Alice Cullen corrió, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

_Esto es para quienes se preguntaban qué era exactamente lo que Edward sentía por Bella. Me resulta imposible pensar que le era totalmente indiferente. Tampoco puedo verle como una roca sin sentimientos, simplemente no.  
_

_Falta poco. En el próximo capítulo quizás tarde un poco más, porque quiero hacerlo bien. Diría que es el más importante, si no se sale mucho de los esquemas. _

_Si ahora mismo teneis ganas de matarme por no seguir pronto, es que he conseguido lo que quería xDD_


	16. Una muñeca rota

**15. Una muñeca rota**

Bella observó marchar a Alice, y con ella sus últimas esperanzas. Por un momento había pensado que... Se encogió de hombros. No debería haberse hecho ilusiones. Volver a la realidad es más duro.

Al final, estaba sola. Jacob estaría en Forks, maldiciendo a los chupasangre. Charlie seguiría en el hospital, tal vez aún dormido, o despierto y preguntándose el paradero de su hija. Su madre, Renée… cayó en cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía si ella estaba al corriente. ¿Se lo habría contado ya Charlie? ¿Estaría desesperada, en busca de noticias suyas? ¿Se culparía por haberla dejado ir a Forks?

Y Alice, su último apoyo, acababa de abandonarla. El resto de los Cullen no había aparecido, salvo Rosalie, cuya despedida había sido ante todo un acto egoísta. Edward tampoco se había dignado a presentarse. Se alegraba por no tener que enfrentarse a él, cierto, pero al parecer no era lo suficiente importante como para verla morir.

Sólo Esme y Carlisle estarían allí, junto con su asesina. Sarah.

¿Eso era para darle ánimos, para controlar a la vampira loca, o para asegurarse de que ella no se escapaba? ¿Para todo eso, quizás?

Carlisle apoyó una mano en el hombro de Bella, y ella se sobresaltó. No le había oído acercarse. Apartó la mirada de la puerta abierta –nunca la volvería a atravesar- y se giró lentamente para enfrentarse a su verdugo.

Se encontró con los ojos negros más aterradores que jamás había visto. Un escalofrío helado recorrió su espinal dorsal.

Inevitablemente recordó los ojos de Edward, la primera vez que se habían visto cara a cara. Había rabia en ellos, un profundo odio que despertó en ella un miedo irracional. El miedo de una presa ante su depredador.

Pero estos ojos azabaches eran muy distintos. No reflejaban nada. Estaban muertos. Mirarse en ellos era como observar tu propia imagen en lo más recóndito de un pozo sin fondo.

Tragó saliva. Con esfuerzo, apartó la vista de las pupilas inertes y se centró en la mujer.

No había visto muchos vampiros en su vida, ninguno aparte de los Cullen, pero sabía lo suficiente como para adivinar que no tenía nada especial. Era muy guapa, como todos, con su piel de mármol y sus rasgos regulares, pero estaba muy lejos de la exuberante belleza de Rosalie. Con su rostro inmóvil, carente de emociones, y aquellos ojos velados, se asemejaba más a una muñeca de porcelana.

Ella la miraba, pero no parecía prestarle atención. Parpadeó –Bella dio un respingo- y miró hacia Esme, que permanecía de pie a su lado. Su madre sonrió con cariño y le acarició el cabello, pero ella no pareció notarlo. Su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.

¿Esa era Sarah? Bella siguió evaluándola, con incertidumbre. No sabía lo que había esperado, pero no era aquello. Se sentía… decepcionada. Tuvo el extraño pensamiento de que no hubiera sido tan terrible si Sarah fuera una impresionante vampira que dejase a todo el mundo sin aliento. Merecería más la pena que esa muñeca rota.

La mano de Carlisle seguía apoyada en su hombro, pero Bella no lo recordó hasta que él le dio un pequeño apretón. Pretendía transmitirle su calma y su serenidad con aquel gesto, la tranquilidad que siempre le caracterizaba. Bella lo apartó bruscamente. Esperaba que frunciese el ceño o algo parecido, pero él sólo sonrió comprensivo; intuía cómo se sentía, y estaba dispuesto a perdonarle todo lo que hiciese o dijera. Bella le odió por eso.

Sarah empezó a caminar hacia delante, con movimientos extrañamente ondulantes y lánguidos, cómo si se moviese a través del agua. Bella se descubrió retrocediendo al mismo tiempo que la vampira avanzaba, hasta que su espalda se encontró con la pared. Por algún motivo, había pensado que no se movía si no la empujaban.

Se permitió respirar cuando Sarah se detuvo, dejando claro que no iba hacia ella. Carlisle se adelantó hasta su hija y le acarició la mejilla. Esme se había retirado a un rincón, y observaba en silencio.

-¿Comprendes ahora, Bella? –dijo él con voz serena.

-S-sí –respondió Bella con esfuerzo. Nunca había sentido la garganta tan seca.

Y era cierto: comprendía. Comprendía su tristeza y su desesperación, y comprendía que estuviesen dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por recuperar a su hija perdida. Llegarían todo lo lejos que hiciese falta si con ello lograban recobrarla.

-Sí, lo comprendo –repitió lentamente- pero… yo quiero vivir.

Carlisle suspiró, pero Bella no le prestó atención. Estaba aturdida: era la primera vez que comprendía algo así, de forma tan clara y directa. Quería vivir. Por resignada que se hubiese sentido en las últimas horas, descubrió que aún tenía mucho por hacer, mucho por ver, mucho por sentir, y que no estaba dispuesta a morir ese día, en una casa en mitad de ninguna parte. Era más que un deseo racional, era el instinto de supervivencia tomando el control de su cuerpo.

Tanto Esme como Carlisle estaban centrados en Sarah. En cuando a la vampira… fuera lo que fuese que estuviera ocupando su mente y sus ojos en ese momento, no era Bella.

La joven humana se pasó la lengua por los labios, tensó los músculos y vaciló.

_La última oportunidad._

De un salto, se abalanzó sobre la puerta abierta. No se molestó en cerrarla; no podía malgastar tiempo e impulso en algo tan inútil. Corrió, sin saber hacia dónde, lo más rápido que había corrido en su vida.

No tenía sentido esconderse, la encontrarían. Qué diablos, iban a alcanzarla de todas formas, por mucho que se corriese. Un simple humano no podía escapar de un vampiro, cuando éste le había elegido como víctima.

No se había alejado veinte metros de la casa cuando alguien la empujó. Carlisle le aferró por la muñeca, obligándola a ponerse en pie.

-No puedes escapar –declaró él con calma.

Bella se retorció con rabia. El vampiro la inmovilizó con una mano; con la otra, sacó de un bolsillo una pequeña navaja y la aproximó al cuello de la humana. Ella se arqueó todo lo que pudo. Fue sólo un arañazo: un delgado hilo de sangre resbaló por su piel.

-Esto es suficiente.

Limpió la hoja en su camisa y guardó el cuchillo. Entonces la levantó en vilo y se dio la vuelta.

Bella jadeó. Sarah estaba ahí, tan indiferente como antes. Aunque sus ojos seguían ausentes, sus movimientos eran precisos cuando tomó a Bella de los brazos de Carlisle. Él retrocedió varios pasos, dejándolas solas. Bella cerró los ojos cuando Sarah acercó el rostro a su cuello.

Un aullido.

Los brazos que la rodeaban se tensaron.

De repente, las manos frías la liberaron. Cayó a suelo con un golpe sordo. Abrió los ojos, sin creer que fuera libre, justo a tiempo para ver desaparecer a un enorme lobo castaño, arrastrando una muñeca rota entre sus dientes.

Más aullidos le indicaron que no estaba solo.

Alzó la cabeza para ver a un lobo negro gruñendo a Carlisle. El vampiro retrocedió lentamente, evaluando a su adversario. De repente saltó. Bella se sobresaltó, mientras que el lobo se apartaba, justo a tiempo para evitar que el vampiro cayera sobre él. Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que veía a Carlisle luchar cuerpo a cuerpo; era increíblemente rápido.

Más allá, otro lobo parduzco se internó entre los árboles. Los ruidos de pelea resonaban por todo el claro. Bella recordó vagamente lo que alguien –creía que Embry- había dicho hacía un tiempo: toda la manada contra todos los Cullen. Pues bien, era el momento de averiguar quién vencía a quién.

Sintió que una risa nerviosa la sacudía. Histeria, genial. Sacudió la cabeza. Necesitaba calmarse, no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar estupideces. Primero debía ponerse a salvo. Se incorporó sobre las piernas temblorosas y caminó lo más deprisa que podía, temiendo perder el equilibrio, hacia algún refugio en los árboles. Al menos, allí estaría a cubierto.

Anduvo a traspiés por el bosque, temiendo que detrás de cada sombra saltase un vampiro dispuesto a acabar con ella. Ningún sitio le parecía suficientemente seguro, ni suficientemente lejano. Huyó sin saber hacia dónde, simplemente dando la espalda a los aullidos. Sólo quería escapar de allí.

Por fin, permitió que las rodillas le flaqueasen. Se derrumbó en un hueco entre dos pinos, encogiéndose entre sus raíces. Los sonidos salvajes eran sólo una música lejana. Respiró hondo. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Proseguir caminando hasta que llegase a algún sitio? ¿Esperar a que terminase la pelea? ¿Y si Jacob y los demás no ganaban? ¿Seguirían su rastro hasta alcanzarla?

Tembló. El sol se había ocultado, y hacía frío.

-No llegarás muy lejos sola.

Bella se heló ante la melodiosa voz, teñida de tristeza. No se volvió hacia Alice; temía que los músculos no respondiesen.

-No debes temer de mí –dijo la vampira, y la desolación fue aún más patente en su voz-. No ahora, nunca más, no después de todo lo que ha pasado… lo que he sacrificado… Todas las cenizas se han consumido…

La dulce voz era ahora un mero murmullo, una lamentación, una cantinela de pesadumbre. La humana se giró. Alice estaba apoyada en el pino, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y los hombros hundidos. Aunque su rostro era tan joven como siempre, algo en el aire que le envolvía y en el brillo apagado de sus ojos hacía que pareciese terriblemente vieja. Y cansada. Muy cansada.

Bella esperó, sin osar hablar. Esperaba comprender algo a partir de sus frases inconexas.

Sin embargo, los minutos pasaron sin que la vampira continuase. Pasándose la lengua por los labios, Bella se atrevió a preguntar con voz suave.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Alice?

Ella parpadeó lentamente, y con igual languidez su mirada vagó hasta encontrarse con los de Bella. La humana se estremeció al enfrentarse a esos ojos vacíos de emociones, inquietantemente parecidos a los de Sarah.

-Todo se ha acabado. Los licántropos han llegado, y ahora es demasiado tarde como para cambiar nada. Tiré los dados, y perdí. Todos nosotros perdimos.

-No lo entiendo –murmuró Bella.

-Sarah ha muerto –respondió Alice con sencillez-. Jacob Black la despedazó.

Bella se incorporó de un salto. Aquella noticia era demasiado impactante. Aquella mujer que era su pesadilla, por culpa de la cual iba a morir, simplemente ya no existía. No tenía sentido. Todo había acabado… tan rápido.

-Tienes derecho a alegrarte por ello –prosiguió la vampira con voz neutra. Sus ojos habían abandonado de nuevo a Bella-. Tu pesadilla ha terminado. Supongo que tu príncipe vendrá pronto a buscarte y te llevará lejos, donde siempre haga sol y la sombra de los chupasangre no llegue hasta ti. Y, si tienes suerte… jamás volverás a saber nada de nosotros. Y deseo que sea así, Bella. Deseo que seas feliz.

Calló. Bella la miró en silencio. Sólo había hallado sinceridad en su voz; ni rencor, ni un solo matiz de ironía, excepto cierta amargura al mencionar al "príncipe".

-¿Por qué? –musitó.

Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Era una risa carente de su musicalidad habitual, sin alegría, repleta de un humor tan oscuro como una noche sin luna.

-Eso me he estado preguntado yo desde hace mucho, Bella –contestó cuando las risas se extinguieron-. Durante las últimas horas, desde que guié a los hombres lobos hasta ti. Desde que te salvé la vida.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Realmente creías que llegaron justo a tiempo por pura suerte? El azar no tiene nada que ver aquí. Sabía que, si yo no los ayudaba a encontrarte, sólo llegarían para recoger tu cadáver. Puede que ni eso. Y yo simplemente no podía dejarte morir. Hay más gente, ¿por qué tú? Con el siguiente me aseguraría de no sentirme tan apegada. Y tú podías vivir. En su momento, todo era perfecto. Pero nada sale como se planea; era imposible que saliese bien. Debería haberlo sabido. Estaba… demasiado cegada por los deseos como para ver algo tan evidente. Y ahora, Sarah ha muerto. Y yo lamentaré haberte salvado la vida el resto de mi existencia.

Bella sintió que un aturdimiento helado embotaba sus sentidos. Arropada por la voz baja e inexpresiva, arrullada por las palabras duras como el acero templado.

Alice giró levemente la cabeza para observarla, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Aún me preguntas por qué quiero que seas feliz? Es fácil. Después de todo… después de haber perdido a Sarah, y ganar una pena eterna… No puedo permitir que todo sea en vano. Sarah ha muerto para que tú vivas. No pienso dejar que mueras. Sería como si os hubiese matado a las dos sólo porque puedo hacerlo. Entonces… entonces creo que… no podría soportarlo.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en cuclillas. Bella pensó en qué decir, pero no encontró nada. Sólo logró que salieran dos palabras, que carecían de sentido.

-Lo siento.

Irónico, la misma Alice se las había repetido varias veces, y la propia Bella se había negado a aceptarlas de Carlisle. Ahora, después de todo, era ella quien las usaba. ¿Qué tenían esas dos palabras, que acudían siempre que no había nada más que decir?

Alice enseñó los dientes en algo parecido a una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Lo sientes? –dijo en voz baja-. Haces bien. Tú, entre todas las personas, eres quien más debe sentirlo.

Bella se estremeció ante la voz helada. No era justo que la culpase por todo lo que había ocurrido, pero no se atrevió a protestar. Alice examinó su expresión y endureció la mirada, como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos. La humana se maldijo por se como un libro abierto, y no saber mantener una máscara en blanco más o menos decente.

-Tal vez pienses –dijo Alice sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella- que no hay sangre manchando tus manos. Que eres tan inocente como eras antes de venir a Forks, antes de conocernos.

Hizo una pausa, tal vez esperando que la contradijese. Ella se limitó a removerse incómoda bajo su escrutadora mirada, sin saber qué replicar.

-Sarah ha muerto. Ya lo sabes, pero ¿eres consciente de lo que esto significa? Edward lamentará su muerte el resto de sus días, por que una parte de él se ha perdido para siempre esta noche. Nunca podrá recuperarse.

Bella tragó saliva. Se lo merecía; por haberla engañado, por querer matarla. Sin embargo, ni siquiera en su mente esas palabras sonaron totalmente convencidas.

-Todos los demás –siguió Alice-, hemos perdido a una hermana, o una hija para Esme y Carlisle. Era alguien a quien queríamos lo suficiente como para dejar de lado todos nuestros ideales. En cuanto a mí… yo he traicionado a mi propia familia.

Entrecerró los ojos, y su voz tomó un cariz afilado.

-¿Y eso por qué, Bella? Por ti. Una simple humana que desató todo lo demás. Arrastraste a tus licántropos hasta aquí, me hiciste dar la espalda a mi hermana... Tal vez te justifique diciendo que no quisiste que ocurriese nada de esto. Tú no hiciste venir a los hombros lobo, y los echaste encima de Sarah. Pues bien, sí es culpa tuya. Si no te hubieses escapado de Edward esa noche, si no hubieses escuchado a licántropo, si jamás hubieses venido a Forks…

-¡No puedes culparme por todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor! –estalló Bella. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de mantener la voz firme-. Es más culpa vuestra que mía. Si nunca me hubieseis traído hasta aquí…

-Todo eso –la interrumpió Alicem impávida- sigue siendo tu culpa. Todo está relacionado contigo. Eres el ojo del huracán, el catalizador de desdichas. Tú no eres un imán para los peligros, Bella. Tú atraes desgracias. Mira sino a Charle: ahora mismo está en el hospital, por ti.

Bella habló con los dientes apretados. Eso era un golpe bajo.

-Es no…

-Eso también es influencia tuya –la observó un momento, antes de volver a escudarse tras su sonrisa irónica-. Eres como una rosa. Suave e inofensiva con tus pétalos, pero cruel con tus espinas. Arañas a cualquiera que te aferre del tallo.

Alice giró la cabeza bruscamente, como avergonzándose de su arrebato. Bella no apartó la vista. Nada de eso era cierto. Alice sólo seguía el impulso de culpa a alguien de lo ocurrido, y ella era su víctima. Sólo había hecho lo que había podido por sobrevivir, anda más. No podía haber acabado de otra manera, ¿no?

-Yo… supongo que debo irme –murmuró desolada. No iba a pedir perdón, no otra vez.

Alice suspiró.

-Recuerda lo que dije antes: no te deseo ningún mal. No lo olvides. Haré lo que pueda para que se alejen de ti.

Bella asintió y vaciló un momento antes de preguntar.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Hablar con Edward –contestó Alice, con la voz apagada-. Contárselo todo.

No tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería.

-¿Aún no lo sabe?

-No.

Bella se mordió el labio. Sólo de pensar en aquellos ojos negros rezumando odio y cólera empezaba a temblar.

-Él no tiene por qué saberlo.

-Pero lo sabrá. No puedo callarme, Bella. No seré capaz de mirarlo a la cara nunca más, y menos guardando un secreto como este –suspiró y sacudió la cabeza-. Aceptaré lo que él quiera. Me merezco algo mucho peor que cualquier cosa que se le ocurra. Sólo hay algo que no permitiré, y no es por mí.

-¿El qué?

-Tu licántropo te está buscado –dijo, soslayando la respuesta descaradamente-. Imagino que a estas horas estará desesperado. Ve a buscarle: yo que me quedaré aquí… un rato más.

Bella se encogió de hombros, sintiendo una punzada de irritación que se apresuró a borrar. Era asunto de Alice, no suyo. Si quería que quedara entre Edward y ella, Bella no era nadie para meterse.

Se levantó con torpeza. No había dado media docena de pasos cuando se giró de nuevo.

-Sé que tú no vas a hacerme daño. Pero los demás…

-Me aseguraré de que todos se mantengan alejados de ti. Sin embargo, cuando te dije que tu príncipe te llevase a un lugar soleado, lo decía totalmente en serio –ladeó la cabeza y se recostó contra el tronco-. No sé si crees en Dios, Bella; pero reza para que no volvamos a encontrarnos.

Bella asintió. Lo haría. Durante todos los días de su vida.

Le dio la espalda, reconociendo esa última advertencia como la despedida que era. Se alejó lentamente entre los árboles. No se giró de nuevo, para verla por última vez. Prefería recordar a la alegre vampira que había querido como a una hermana, y no a aquel ser sombrío sumido en los remordimientos.

Apenas habían transcurrido unos minutos de marcha cuando escuchó los pasos apresurados de alguien que avanza rompiendo ramas y pisando hojas. Se detuvo al ver a Jacob aparecer entre la maleza y detenerse al divisarla, como si temiese que, si se acercaba más, Bella desaparecería con la bruma.

-Jake…-murmuró.

De repente, las fuerzas la abandonaron. Todo era demasiado: el cansancio, el miedo, los restos de adrenalina, el alivio de sentirse a salvo. Las piernas le fallaron, pero n llegó a caer al suelo. Unos brazos firmes la rodeaban con fuerza.

-Bella –susurró él en su oído. Su aliento cálido acarició su piel-. Ahora estás a salvo. No permitiré que vuelva a ponerte un dedo encima.

-Lo sé.

No, no lo sabía. Si Edward decidía vengarse, nunca estaría a salvo. Se estremeció. Jacob no podría protegerla siempre. El mismo Jacob estaba en peligro. Sólo podía rezar… y vigilar las sombras.

Él suspiró y la atrajo contra él.

-Bella, pase lo que pase, estaré contigo. Siempre.

_¿Aunque sea como una rosa con espinas?_

-¿Qué? –preguntó él confuso, alejándola un poco para mirarla a la cara. Bella comprendió que había hablado en voz alta.

-No es nada.

Tras vacilar un momento, Jacob pareció decidir que era mejor dejarlo correr.

-Vámonos a casa –dijo en su lugar.

Ella sonrió y se dejó llevar. Adormecida por el balanceo, sintiéndose protegida, no tardó en abandonarse a una negrura donde no había pensamientos.

No soñó. Las pesadillas vendrían después.

* * *

_No os preocupeis, falta el epílogo.  
_

_Esto ha tardado más de lo que tenía planeado. La conversación con Alice se me ha hecho muy cuesta arriba, y he tenido que reescribirla casi entera. Espero que el resultado merezca la pena. _

_Sobre el final... tal y como iban las cosas, eera lo único decente que podía ocurrir. No quería que Bella muriese, ni que hubiera un baño de sangre. Además, parece que el final va a satisfacer a mucha gente (hay mucha sed de sangre por ahí)._


	17. Olvido

**Epílogo: Olvido**

Edward miró las llamas anaranjadas que ascendían hacia el cielo, sin verlas en realidad. El humo formaba figuras imprecisas, arrastrado por el viento. El mismo viento que le iba arrebatando las cenizas de lo que más había querido, sin que el pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Todo había pasado tan rápido. Hacía sólo un par de horas, Bella estaba a punto de morir. Se había sentido como un ser despreciable por ello –y lo era. Ninguna justificación ni excusa podría cambiarlo- pero estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio de buena gana si con ello recuperaba a Sarah. Lo demás no importaba. Sólo ella.

Sarah. La luz que iluminaba sus noches oscuras, el motivo para seguir con su penosa existencia, aún cuándo ella no estuviese presente. La había echado de menos cada momento, cada segundo en el que su corazón muerto debería haber latido. Aun entonces, ella era la meta que le impulsaba a seguir luchando. Recuperar a Sarah. Mientras fuera posible, no se rendiría.

Pero Sara ya no estaba.

No había estado presente cuando el licántropo se la llevó entre sus dientes, despedazándola. Pero Carlisle sí; y había visto la escena en la mente de su padre, a pesar de que él había intentado ocultársela. La había visto, y no había dejado de repetirla en su mente desde entonces, una y otra vez.

Sarah sostenía a Bella, a punto de asestar el golpe final. El licántropo enloquecía, rugía y saltaba sobre ella. Su esposa intentaba defenderse, pero era algo instintivo, sin tener la mente puesta en sus movimientos. Ya de por sí era difícil oponerse a un hombre lobo furioso; actuando según los ecos de recuerdos, era imposible.

El licántropo corría, sin dejar de ensañarse con ella. Y los dientes como cuchillas rasgaban su piel de mármol. Las afiladas zarpas abrían surcos en su cuerpo. Y finalmente se precipitaba dentro de la casa, desapareciendo de la vista de Carlisle y de Edward, siempre arrastrando la figura rota y desmadejada.

Al llegar a esa parte, se debatió de nuevo entre aullar de rabia o sollozar de alivio. Alivio, por que la tortura terminaba. No tendría que seguir observando cómo una bestia que avergonzaba a los lobos tomando su nombre seguía despedazando a su esposa.

Enseguida, antes de que pudieran detenerlos, dos licántropos más habían prendido fuego a la casa. Se aseguraron de que fuera imposible extinguir las llamas; se cercioraron de que el trabajo estaba hecho y terminado. A veces olvidaba que los licántropos, a través de sus leyendas, se convertían en expertos en el arte de asesinar vampiros.

Los restos calcinados de Sarah seguían allí dentro, si es que el viento no se los había robado ya.

Los odiaba a todos. Al viento, a esas bestias salvajes, a sí mismo. También a Alice, por no haberlo impedido. Y a Bella.

Bella.

Esa torpe e inocente humana que había supuesto la destrucción de su mundo. Hacía poco, muy poco, despertaba en él simpatía, casi ternura. No podía negarlo: le había cogido cariño, casi al punto de… quererla. No era el tipo de amor que le había hecho creer que sentía por ella –engañarla fue tan fácil… dolorosamente fácil…-, pero la idea de que muriera se le había hecho muy amarga, y más si jamás llegaba a saber que realmente lo sentía. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, si con ello sacrificaba a Sarah. Por ella, ningún precio era excesivo.

Ahora, pensar en Bella hacía que sintiese ganas de desgarrarla en pedazos, como el hombre lobo había hecho con su esposa.

Sarah…

No era justo. Había vivido tantos años sin ella, con la esperanza de volver a oír su voz, de ver su sonrisa.

Nunca más. Ya no le quedaba nada.

Nada, salvo la venganza.

Mataría a todos aquellos licántropos hasta que no quedara ninguno, o hasta que ellos acabasen con él. Casi lo prefería así: le ahorraba tener que pensar en el después.

Se encogió de hombros, en un gesto indiferente. Realmente no era una opción: iba a morir, pasase lo que pasase. Sólo esperaba vivir lo suficiente para llevase en su camino a Jacob Black… y a Isabella Swan.

-Edward –dijo una voz muy suave detrás de él-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Él frunció el ceño. No había oído acercarse a Alice, pero eso no le extrañaba. Estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos para percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

No, lo que le sorprendía es que alguno de los otros se acercaran a hablar con él. Todos, y Alice la primera, comprendía y respetaban su dolor. Sabían que prefería estar solo, y mantendrían las distancias hasta que él se acercase a ellos.

-Déjame, Alice –suspiró Edward.

Tendría que hablar con ella después, lo sabía, pero no ahora. No estaba preparado.

Quizás lo mejor era marcharse sin despedirse de nadie. Se enfurecerían con él, pero a la larga sería mejor. Les ahorraría sufrimiento. Algo muy alturita, cierto, pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo. Era un ser egoísta, y lo sabía. Lo que no quería era enfrentarse a sus reacciones, sus súplicas para convencerlo de que se quedase.

Esme lloraría. Lo quería como a un hijo, incluso más que a los demás por haber sido el primero. Siempre había intentado ahorrarle disgustos, pero esta vez… era imposible. No había otra salida.

_Cómo odio verte llorar._

Carlisle aceptaría su decisión en silencio, sin hacer juicios con palabras o pensamientos. Sin embargo, con su mirada se lo diría todo. Le haría sentir como un cobarde, alguien que escogía el camino fácil en lugar de afrontar a la realidad.

_Tal vez nunca he sido tan valiente como creías que era._

Jasper le daría su apoyo, disimulando su compasión. Al contrario que los otros, sentía su dolor, lo comprendía. Pero no por ello le haría más fácil su marcha. Intentaría convencerle con argumentos lógicos e implacables, intentaría calmarlo con su don.

_No necesito calmarme. Nunca he estado tan calmado._

Rosalie preferiría quitarse de en medio. Nunca se le habían dado bien las escenas emotivas, en las que se sentía caminando por el suelo embarrado. Odiaba sentirse insegura. A pesar de ello, sus pensamientos no dejarían de zumbar, desaprobadores.

_Tú querrías venganza de tratarse de Emmett, Rosalie. No me juzgues._

Emmett querría ir con él, para ayudarle con la limpieza de chuchos con sarna. Eso diría, pero todos sabrían que lo que quería era asegurarse de que regresaba a casa, sano y salvo. Emmett siempre intentaba protegerle, como a un hermano pequeño.

_Sé que siempre podré contar contigo. ¿Pero cómo decirte que ya no es necesario?_

Y Alice…

-Lo siento, Edward –repitió ella-. Pero tenemos que hablar.

Maldita sea. Sabía que intentaría convencerlo. Debería haber visto en una de sus visiones la decisión que había tomado. Iba a tener lugar un largo debate, y aún no tenía suficientes fuerzas. A pesar de ello… nada de lo que dijese Alice iba a hacer que cambiase de opinión.

Suspiró y se volvió hacia ella con desgana. Cómo deseaba dormir, olvidarlo todo. Los humanos no sabían la suerte que tenían. Durante unas horas, todo quedaba relegado a un segundo plano. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, pero sí la ocasión en la que lo había deseado con tantas fuerzas. No por ello iba a cumplirse.

-Ahora no –le dijo a su hermana, sabiendo de antemano que no le escucharía. Ojalá lo hiciera. Sólo unas horas más…

-No, Edward –Algo en su voz le llamó la atención. ¿Por qué sonaba tan angustiada?-. Hay algo que debo decirte.

Edward se frotó los ojos con cansancio. Mientras antes acabasen mejor.

-Escúchame, Alice. Me da igual lo que vayas a decir. He tomado mi decisión, y nada…

-No es eso –le cortó ella.

Él calló, observándola ahora con cuidado. Además de angustia había algo más. ¿Remordimientos? ¿Por qué? ¿Se culpaba por la muerte de Sarah? Después de todo no podía ver a los licántropos, no podía saber…

Ella tomó aire.

_No sé cómo decirte esto…_

Se cortó. Volvió a empezar.

_Hay algo que…_

Volvió a interrumpirse. Edward se movió hacia ella con inquietud. Alice nunca tartamudeaba, nunca vacilaba a la hora de hablarle, por muy grave que fueran las noticias. Podía ser tranquilizadora cuando era necesario, y descarnadamente dura si la situación lo requería. Sabía mantener la mente en blanco cuando era necesario, siempre se controlaba cuando él estaba presente. ¿Por qué ahora se trababa? ¿Qué era eso que debía decirle?

-Dilo ya, Alice –ordenó, intentando que su voz sonase calmada.

_Mientras antes acabemos mejor_, se dijo ella. Edward sonrió torvamente ante la réplica de sus propios pensamientos, unos minutos antes.

Su sonrisa se heló al escuchar sus siguientes palabras.

-Sarah ha muerto por mi culpa.

Edward tomó aire y contó hasta diez despacio. Por muy duras que resultase oír esas palabras, ya había esperado algo parecido. Alice se culpaba por no haber sido capaz de detenerlo. Siempre le pasaba, se atribuía todos los errores. No era capaz de aceptar que su visión estaba lejos de ser perfecta.

Hizo un gesto con la mano.

-No es culpa tuya, Alice. No podías saberlo. Los licántropos.

-Yo traje a los licántropos hasta aquí.

Silencio.

No podía ser. Simplemente no. No Alice. Ella jamás bromearía con algo así, pero tenía que ser una broma. Eso era incomparablemente mejor que la alternativa. Porque no podía ser. Era imposible.

La miró con urgencia, buscando en sus rasgos un asomo de burla, algo. Pero su rostro nunca había estado tan serio. No dijo nada más. Se limitó a devolverle la mirada, serena como un témpano de hielo. Sólo un leve temblor en las manos la traicionaba.

-No –murmuró él.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

Con un rugido saltó hacia delante y la agarró del cuello. La elevó del suelo un momento, antes de arrojarla contra la tierra húmeda. Alice no había movido para defenderse, ni se movió entonces. Se quedó tendida en el suelo, mirándolo.

-Dime por qué, Alice –exigió.

_Ella no. Entre todas las personas. No._

Y Alice empezó a hablar. Le contó sus inseguridades, su tristeza, su lealtad dividida. Y sus visiones. Y al final, al dejar a Bella con su destino, su carrera hacia los hombres lobo. La promesa –rota- que les había impuesto como condición, la de que no harían daño a nadie. Sus plegarias –nunca había rezado tanto, no desde hacía muchos años-, sus lágrimas secas. Como si eso pudiese cambiar algo que ya había ocurrido.

Su juramento a Bella.

-Ellos rompieron su promesa –decretó él con voz helada-. No veo por qué tu debes mantener la tuya.

-Por favor, Edward –suplicó Alice. Aún no había echo ademán de levantarse-. No más sangre. No más muerte. Déjala marchar.

-¿Por qué? –cuestionó él, una pregunta acerada que no esperaba respuesta. Una vida por otra vida. Le habían arrebatado a Sarah. Él acabaría con sus asesinos. Era lo justo.

-Por que yo te lo pido –replicó ella sin apartar su mirada de la suya.

-No tienes derecho a pedirme nada, Alice. Nunca más.

-Lo sé. Y tampoco tengo derecho a que me perdones. No lo merezco.

Se incorporó lentamente, pero se quedó de rodillas. Inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de total sometimiento. Aun así, los ojos dorados seguían clavados en sus pupilas.

-Aceptaré tu voluntad, sea cual sea –dijo con voz clara-. Si quieres que me vaya lejos y no vuelva, me marcharé ahora mismo. No trataré de defenderme si me atacas. Como si decides que te siga de hinojos allá a donde vayas durante el resto de mi existencia, me da igual. Sea cual sea el castigo que resuelvas, me mereceré algo infinitamente peor. Sólo hay algo que no puedo consentir: mi muerte.

En su mente, una única palabra llameó como un fogonazo en la noche.

_Jasper_.

Edward apretó los dientes y asintió. Eso era algo que comprendía y aceptaba. Ocurriese lo que ocurriese, Jasper no se merecía pasar por lo mismo que él. Alice sí. Él, no.

-Gracias –dijo ella, el alivio aflorando tras su expresión impávida. Por primera vez, desvió la mirada hasta el suelo-. Aceptaré lo que decidas, sea lo que sea.

Edward se miró las manos, convertidas en puños, y después al frágil cuerpo arrodillado frente a él. Cada respiración suya hacía que la ira hirviese en su pecho.

Una vida por otra vida. Había prometido no matarla, pero no necesitaba llegar a ese extremo. Sarah había muerto, y Alice lo había provocado. Y ahora ella estaba allí, esperando que hablase, o que su puño se descargase contra ella.

Sería muy fácil. No le devolvería a Sarah, no se vengaría de sus asesinos, pero aliviaría una pequeña parte de su dolor. Alice no se merecía más que eso.

Pero era Alice. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Demasiados años a su lado como para olvidarlos de repente. Demasiados años juntos…

-Vete.

Alice alzó la vista, pero él le había dado la espalda.

-No quiero volver a verte. No quiero volver a saber nada de mí. Si por casualidad te cruzas conmigo, da la vuelta y huye. Jamás volveremos a encontrarnos.

-No me merezco nada mejor –murmuró ella.

-No –respondió él.

Había perdido a Sarah. Y a Alice. Sólo quería olvidar.

Ella dio unos pasos, lentos y vacilantes. Había algo más, algo que no se decidía a preguntar. Quería irse, pero aún quedaba algo por resolver. Edward sabía lo que iba a decir, pero no por ello se lo puso más fácil. Esperó en silencio a que ella osara a hablar.

-En cuanto a Bella…

-No te debo nada, Alice –le recordó él-. No tengo que mantener una promesa que _tú_ has hecho, con gente que no mantiene las suyas.

-Sientes el dolor por tu pérdida –dijo ella con suavidad. Incluso ahora-. No se lo deseas a Jasper. No se lo desees a nadie, incluso a aquellos a quienes odias. Ya ha habido suficientes muertes.

-Ellos me quitaron a Sarah –contestó él, con la voz teñida de amargura. No se sentía con fuerzas de añadir a Alice a la acusación.

La vampira vaciló un momento.

-Y nosotros intentamos quitarles a Bella.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Sólo quería olvidar. A Sarah, a Bella, a Alice. Olvidarlo todo.

-Vete, Alice –repitió.

Ella obedeció. Jasper la acompañaría; después de todo, si estaba allí era por ella.

Él también se iría, lejos, donde los recuerdos les fuera más difícil alcanzarlo. Pero lo harían, claro. Nunca podría olvidar. No era tan iluso como para no saberlo.

Hacía tiempo que el fuego se había extinguido, acabada la madera que consumir. Cruzó entre las cenizas, sin dirigirse a ninguna parte. Ya no tenía ningún sitio al que dirigirse. Sólo podía seguir caminando.

Y soñar que olvidaba.

* * *

_¡Se acabó! Mi primera historia de más de quince páginas terminada (las abandonadas por la mitad he perdido la cuenta), y mi primer fanfic. He tenido mucho más éxito del que esperaba: eso me ha animado bastante a empezar a pensar en el siguiente proyecto xD_

_Al principio, tenía planeado hacer el epílogo de Jacob y Bella, pero no hay mucho que contar. Basta con saber que Bella se quedó un poco paranoica (con motivos) y que ella y Jacob estuvieron juntos bastante tiempo. Si se casaron, si tuvieron hijos, si acabaron cada uno por su lado... eso ya os lo dejo a la imaginación._

_Además, creo que Edward se merecía un capítulo desde su punto de vista. Personalmente, la que más pena me da es Alice._

_¡Gracias a todas/todos! Espero que sigais leyéndome. La historia de Sarah la escribiré, pero no ahora mismo. Dadle una oportunidad a la pobre ñ.n_


End file.
